A New Life?
by imaprettyduckie95
Summary: Bella's the new girl in town, the rich, snobby new girl. She's confused about everything, from family to friends, to boys. And once you add Eddie's little bet, things are bound to explode. Will she end up with what she wanted from the beginning or just give up on love? A little Cruel Intentions, to spice up the story. Canon pairings, lemons, M for sex, drugs, and swears.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of Something Good or the End of Something terrible?

School, homework, sleep. School, homework, sleep. School, homework, sleep. That has been my routine for the past few months. But now school, and homework were all over. Summer. Summer, had come, at first it seemed that I couldn't wait for it, traveling with my mother, sleeping until eleven, parties. They all seemed like fun, but now all I wanted was school; something to take the pain away, something that I would wake up for. I also didn't want this summer because I was moving. I was traveling up the West coast to Washington state. I was to live in a small town named Forks. I was to go to a small school, be a "small town girl". But I have never been that. I live in LA. I go to parties with celebrities. I am an elitist. But that is all over now. People will still know who I am. I will get called out when going to Seattle or someplace. They will scream my name, but I will never be able to go to those parties. I will never see my friends again. I will never be Isabella Swan, daughter of Renee Dewier again. As much as I wish I could be. As much as I want, no I need to be her again, I can't. I haven't been for three and a half months now.

My mother, my best friend, my heart past away in the middle of March; March 17, 2010 at six fifty-three at night. Her and her newest husband were flying home from New York City when the plane malfunctioned and crash landed. Two people survived, and she was neither of them. For the first two weeks I slept the entire time. I didn't eat, I had maybe a glass of water, if you add up all the tiny sips I was forced to drink in that time frame, I didn't talk to my friends, I didn't talk to anyone for that matter. Everyone tried though. My friends came over to talk, my father, Charlie came down and he tried, but I couldn't respond. It was like she had taken my voice with her.

One day my two closest cousins showed up a day before the funeral. They were twins and the same age as me, seventeen. They tried talking to me for three hours, but eventually grew sick of my quietness. They came back with a twelve pack of beer, some ice cream and six horror movies. They all just so happened to be my favorite; Saw I-VI. After the first two Chelsea asked me if I wanted another beer. I said yes and her and her brother Sam came running up to me and hugged me. After that I had one of many heart to hearts with them. The old Bella was back, apparently.

I had to see a therapist at first to evaluate whether I was ready to go back to school. The therapists answer was that I was one of the most well put together patients that he has ever had. He said that I should go back to school, but have weekly check-ups for a while. That lasted two weeks before he said that I would be fine, and healed in a very short time. I'm still depressed, I still don't like human contact, but I deal with it.

For the past three months I have been living with my cousins, and aunt until the summer began. Then I was to move in with Charlie for my senior year of high school. I had completely packed everything a week prior to the drive up. I wanted to drive up by myself so I could mentally prepare myself fully for living with Charlie. I hadn't been up there since I was fourteen, since then Charlie came down and I spend two weeks in a hotel with him doing whatever we wanted to.

I packed my car with everything I could fight and had sent the other boxes the day before. I hugged my aunt who has helped me and been so good to me. Then I hugged my cousins. They promised they would come up later in the summer to visit, but I had a feeling that things would change.

Then I set out for my drive. My one-thousand two-hundred and thirteen mile drive, my twenty hour straight drive had started. After I turned onto the five, I turned on some music. The first song was California by NeverShoutNever!. Ironic you say, just a little.

My phone beeped. The text was from Chelsea.

Chelsea: Bella, I miss you already!

Me: Chels, I know. You better visit soon!

Chelsea: Sam and I will. No matter what. Mom won't stop us even if she tries.

Me: Tell Sam I say hey, and I love him.

Chelsea: He says he loves you too, very much. I better let you drive safely. Bye-bye Bells.

Me: When have I ever driven safely? But bye-bye.

I hit the power button on my phone so I have no distractions. I stopped several times to get food, go to the bathroom and get gas. But by one in the morning I was exhausted and no amount of coffee or energy drinks could keep me awake any longer. I pulled into a Motel 6 and checked in. I didn't even bring my bag in I was so exhausted. I just fell asleep on top of the covers and slept until seven. At seven I changed into a tank top and short shorts and continued my drive.

I had arrived around four and had found that Charlie was mowing the lawn. He stopped the mower and ran over to me.

"Bells, how are you? I haven't had a chance to come down since everything happened." He said grabbing me in an awkward hug. Charlie has never been one to show emotions, I used to be like him, but I have grown up with a drama queen so it evened out.

"I'm fine, dad. How have you been?"

"Fine. Do you want to go to your room?"

"Yeah, sure." He led me up the familiar stairs, but instead of turning the corner right into my room, he went down the hall and pulled down the stairs to the attic. The stairs looked newly fixed and he started to climb them, but he saw me standing looking confused.

"Are you coming?"

"Um, why aren't we going to my room?"

"Just come on."

I climbed the stairs and was then standing in a bright purple room, with a black bed that had purple and black zebra print sheets, and a matching comforter. There was a simple black desk with a computer chair on the wall behind me. One of the walls that the bed was against had shelves that were in the wall. They were mainly bare except for two pictures. One was a picture of Charlie and me and the other was a picture of Charlie, me, and my mother before the divorce. I was only a year in that photo. The photo of Charlie and I was about fifteen, we were at the beach and one of the life guards had taken it for us. The one with my mother was just in our kitchen and who ever happened to be there must have taken it. My mother was holding me and Charlie was kissing my forehead.

On the other wall there were two doors. I opened them up and it revealed a closet; a fully stocked closet.

"Whose clothes are these?" I asked Charlie. Was this not my room, did Charlie have another daughter?

"Yours." He said as if it were obvious.

"Dad, what did you do? This used to be storage. Where did everything go? I didn't have these clothes I only sent two boxes. I'm so confused." I said spinning around the room to see if I was missing anything.

"Um, well I sort of hired a decorator. Did you honestly think I have enough imagination for this? Well she has a daughter; actually two daughters and three sons, all adopted and one of the girls decided that she would go shopping and buy you a bunch of clothes. She said that she could sense that you two would be great friends."

"Well that's, awkward. Who is she, and the family?" I asked looking through the clothes in my closet.

The closet had shelves that I pulled out with jewelry and make-up. There were four shelves with sunglasses, _now where am I going to put my other thirty-seven pair of sunglasses?_ I thought to myself.

"Esme is the decorator, Alice is the girl. They are the Cullen's. They moved down a year or two ago. They used to live in Alaska." He said leaning against the door step. "Well I'll go get your bags." He walked down the stairs that were in the middle of my room.

The clothes in the closet were all my size. _How the…_

Charlie came up the stairs making a lot of noise. Putting the bags on the ground then leaving for the next trip, I followed this time. After two more trips we were finally done with the boxes and bags.

"Okay, well I'll let you finish setting up and stuff. I'm having a few friends over for dinner, so if you want to stay that's fine, but you can go explore the town too._"_

"Who are the friends," Charlie has always had the same friends and I know all of them, some of them I get along with like Billy Black, but Mr. Clearwater I don't get along with.

"I'm having a bunch of friends from the reservation come up to watch a baseball game."

"Then I think I might explore the town for a bit, if that's okay?" I said throwing my biggest bag on the bed. When I unzipped it things jumped out at me. I picked them up off the ground a pulled the bag into the closet.

"Yeah, that's fine. Tomorrow night do you want to go out to dinner with the Cullen's and I. Esme wants you to meet the family. You don't have to go, just wondering." He said awkwardly. For some reason I have feeling that he's really close to this family.

"Yeah, that would be fun, are we just going to the diner, or some place in Port Angeles?"

"Probably some place in Port Angeles. I'll let you unpack." He walked down the stairs and left the stairs down.

I was about to unpack my bag when I saw something sticking out from under the bed. I bent down to lift up the sheets. Underneath the bed were three packages. I pulled the pile out. Two were wrapped in pretty black floral paper, but the third was just in brown paper. I opened the larger of the black ones first; it was a beautiful navy blue dress with a note:

Bella,

Hi Bella, I know you don't know who I am, but I am sure we will be the best of friends. I thought that this would look adorable on you from the pictures Charlie has of you around the house. He has one hidden in his sock drors. Shh. Don't tell him I told you that. I can't wait to meet you tomorrow night.

Alice Cullen

.com/shop_?id=104308&lcid=835

I put the dress aside and ripped the other black wrapping paper off. In this box there was a one hundred and fifty dollar American Express gift card. I looked for a note, but there was none. On the package there was a tag that said "The Cullen Family".

The last package had no tag on the outside, and it felt pretty heavy. I tore the paper away and in my hand lay a black picture frame that had six pictures in it. All of them had my mother and father in them. The first picture was of my mother in Charlie's arms in a field somewhere. The next was them on the day he proposed. Below the first one was one of us, the day of my birth taken by a nurse. I was in my pink outfit and my parents were staring at me; after that was on my first birthday when we had a food fight with my cake. The next was us on one of our many trips to Disneyland when we went on Splash Mountain. And the last was at my first day of Pre-K. All of these were taken before I was even three, but I felt like they had just happened. This picture made me remember all of these moments vividly.

This one had a note, but no name.

**Thought you would like to see more pictures of her. I'm sure you miss her. I do too. She ****has**** will always love you. She is in your heart. Forever.**

I knew from the poor hand writing that it was my father. I ran down stairs, and hugged Charlie. He understood and hugged me back. I let no tears fall today. I didn't want it to be sad, I wanted it be a positive moment.

We pulled away. "So I guess you got the gifts." He said looking away.

"Yeah, did you know about Alice's and Esme's too?"

"Yeah, they told me. And I made them promise not to. Then next day they came with two wrapped presents and said, at the exact same time I might add "You never said 'crossies don't count!'" then stuck their tongue out."

"Well they sound very…mature."

"Yeah, their family really does know how to have fun, but they behave, I have never gotten a call on them." Did I mention Charlie is the chief of police in this tiny town? Well he is. So he knows probably the most about everyone, and there is very little that these people don't know about each other.

"Okay, well I'm going to go finish unpacking." I said turning around and walking up to my new room.


	2. Chapter 2

You Want to Get a Life? 'Kay, Thanks Bye.

Three people had arrived about an hour and a half later and I wasn't even close to finishing so I decided I'd put if off until later. I snuck out the back door and drove to town. I didn't know what to do, so I started at the beach. I grabbed my purse and a blanket I kept in the trunk and headed towards the water.

I read my book until the sun set completely then I decided I would go get some food. I had a choice of whatever fast food restaurant was in town, or the diner. I knew people at the diner. I grew up with these regulars. But I'm not sure if I want them all asking why I'm back. But then again fast food is gross. So diner it is.

As I pulled in a group of teenagers that looked about my age pulled in too. They got out of their car laughing too hard to be actual laughter. There were five teenagers; three boys, two girls.

The biggest male was very muscular with brown, buzz cut hair. The next was a little shorter than the other, and had honey dew hair that came down to the nape of his neck. And the last, was the shortest, and probably the youngest. He had bronze untidy hair that was gorgeous.

The tallest girl was gorgeous; one of those swimsuit model figures. You know the type that made any girl feel insignificant with just being in the same building. She had long blonde hair that waved perfectly to the middle of her back. The other girl was very short, four foot nine maybe, with black spiky hair. She reminded me of a very sassy pixie.

It was hard to say which was the most perfect. They looked very angelic. More like something a great painter word dream up than actual people. The blonde girl was very beautiful, but they all had special features that the others didn't have, except the paleness of their skin.

I walked inside to see my favorite waitress Sara, a thirty-five year old woman; give or take a few years. I have known her since I was born. She has always been my waitress, and we have grown very close over the years, but I haven't seen her in about four years. I wonder if she will even remember me. Just as I thought that she yelled my name.

"Bella! You are back! I thought Charlie was pulling my leg!" She screamed at me. I still had one arm on the door.

"Sara, you're still working here. I thought you would have been kicked outta this place." I walked up to where she stood behind the counter; I noticed she had dropped the two drinks that must have been in her hand when she noticed me.

"Oh they tried, but you know me. I'm too important. So how have you been?"

"I've been okay. How about you?"

"I'm great, sweetie. Do you want something to eat, my break is in twenty minutes and then I will come have a better conversation with you."

"Yeah actually, I'll take a coke." She pulled the glass off the shelf and pushed the button for the fountain coke.

"Here you go. Be back for your order." I looked at the menu that was behind the ketch up and the salt and pepper shakers. I already knew what I wanted from the many times I've been here before. When she came back I ordered a veggie burger with fries.

I pulled out my laptop and switched on my wifi card. I checked my email first, there were several messages from my friends and such, but the one I opened was from my cousins:

Bellie,

Hey, sweetie. We miss you so much. I have Chels sitting right next to me and she keeps repeating I love you over and over again. I know you can picture that very well. Dave says hi, and that he can't wait to come with us to visit. So we were thinking end of July. We will take mom's minivan. You know how I need the room. And we'll dive through the night. You know with three drivers it won't take long. Is that okay? You can get back to us later on it so you can talk to Charlie.

So how are you girl? I know you are probably driving right now, and that when you get there, there won't be much to tell us. But we want to know EVERYTHING! No secrets. Any cute guys, asks Chelsea? Okay well mom is annoying us, talk to you later! And CALL a lot!

Sam, Chels, and Dave. That's Chels.

Gotta love my family, and Dave; Dave is Chelsea's boyfriend. They have been dating for about two years and they never fight. Sam has a girl friend Melissa, but I never got along with her very much. She was probably sitting on Sam's bed reading a magazine.

Chels, Sam, and Dave,

Hey, mi chico's y chica. I'll talk to Charlie about the trip and see if it's a good time and such. I can't wait. Do you remember the pictures of my room you saw, well Charlie finished the attic and had a decorator come and decorate it, so now I have that. The person who decorated it has a daughter well two, but one of them bought me a closet full of clothes. And she bought me a dress to wear when I go out to eat with them tomorrow. And Esme the decorator gave me a one hundred and fifty dollar American Express card. But then Charlie got me a gift too. He put pictures of my mother and him and me in a frame. It's beautiful. I will take a picture and send it to you. There isn't much else. How are you guys? Hope everything is fine, and tell Melissa I say hi. I know she is sitting on your bed probably reading a magazine.

Love Bella -Beat that Chels. XD

We've always had weird relationship where we fight over these small things.

Sara returned with my burger.

"I'm taking my break now, so close your laptop, and talk time." She came around the counter and sat next to me. "I heard about your mom. Don't worry I'm not going to make you talk about her, I just want to know how you've been for the past few months."

"I've been, well as good as I can be. At first I was terrible, but my cousins Sam and Chelsea helped me through it, and I'm better."

"Charlie was so worried. When he would come in on his lunch break he would always seem so stressed. But you could tell when you got better. I'm glad you're better. And I'm glad you're here!"

After that we talked about little things like school, and friends. She asked a lot about my cousins and I told her everything.

"Sara, get back to work!" An old man names Greg who owns the place yelled.

"Well I've gotta go. Love you, Bella. See you later."

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be in here with Charlie." I left the tip on the table a twenty dollar bill, and then another twenty Sara will love me. As I turned around I was knocked the ground by a big man.

"Oh! Sorry, miss." He pulled me up. I realized it was the bronze haired guy that I saw walking in.

"It's okay." I grabbed my bag from the ground, but he had already had it in his hand.

"I'm Edward." He stuck out his hand for a hand shake.

"Bella Swan." I took his hand and an electrical current surged through me. I pulled away and it stopped.

The small pixie girl came up, "Edward what is taking so-Bella!" She squeaked hugging me.

"Um, hi…" I said hugging her back. "Are you Alice…?" I asked.

"Yeah, so did you get my present, and Esme's. Did you try on the dress, don't you love it. It will look so beautiful on you. I just know it.

"No, I, I didn't try it on." I stuttered on my words.

"Well you should. I'll introduce you to everyone." She pulled me towards the table. Everyone was packing up and Edward was standing behind me. I was very aware of where he stood and when he moved. They stopped when they saw me.

"Bella, this is Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie." She pointed to everyone. Emmett was the big one, Jasper is the one with the honey dew hair, and Rosalie is the one with the swim suit model body.

"Hi," They all said at the same time. Weird.

"Hello," I said back to them.

"Bella! I have a great idea!" Alice said. "Why don't you hang out with us tonight? We are going to see a movie. It's going to be horror!"

"Um…I'm not too good with horror." I tried to make an excuse, I just wanted to go sleep.

"Oh, come on! Please." She gave me this adorable puppy dog look that just screamed give in to me!

"Fine," I said very reluctantly.

"Great! Edward why don't you ride with Bella so you can tell her where to go?"

"Okay, come on Bella." I turned around and lead him to my car. I put the top up of Porsche before he got in because it was getting a little chilly.

"Nice car. Was it a birthday present?"

"Yeah, sixteenth."

"Cliché." He mumbled. I ignored him, and turned on some music. He turned it off.

"Hands off my radio."

"I hate that music."

"And I'm sure it hates you too, but keep your hands away from my stereo." I said turning it up. I decided I didn't like it so I plugged in my iPod and then played Last Song by Secondhand Serenade,

"Now this is a good song." He turned it up and I just followed Alice's car. We turned off of the main road and I followed her to a giant house that was hidden behind the forest. The house looked like that one is the Notebook that Noah built for Allie. I tried not to act too impressed, but even after living in LA most of my life it was still amazing. In the back you could hear a brook that must have lead to a pond really close by. Also it looked like there were large gardens in the back, but you couldn't tell because it was dark.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Every time, the same reaction," Edward mumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time someone comes over, or we just show them a picture of our house it's always the same exact reaction. I just wish one person would be a bit different."

"Why do you care so much? It's just a one moment thing. You can calm a bit down about it, god."

"Whatever, come on. Rose and Alice just want to change their clothes real quick." He got out of the car and I followed. They were already inside and they left the door opened for Edward and I.

"Esme?" He called once inside. If I thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was unbelievable. I kept my composure normal so Edward wouldn't be angry. _He is kind of an ass hole. He's so mean and he doesn't even fucking know me._

"In here, sweetie." A soft voice called from a door way to the right. He walked in and I followed. "Bella!" She called.

"Hi?"

"What are you doing here; we are supposed to have dinner tomorrow night."

"Well Alice sort of found me after I bumped into Edward."

"Well that's wonderful. Oh, I apologize; I just realized you don't formally know me. I'm Esme. I decorated your room and such."

"It is wonderful. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it. The only fault that I have is that it has no bathroom; that means sharing with Charlie. But the closet makes up for it."

"Oh but my dear there is fortunately a bathroom. There a door behind the stairs when you first walk up them. It's a full bathroom. I made sure Charlie planned on putting one it. I know girls and their bathrooms."

"Well I will be sure to check that out when I get home later tonight."

"Okay, lets go!" Alice said jumping over the last four steps and landing gracefully to the ground. Rose was right behind her, followed by Emmett and Jasper who were fighting about a baseball game.

"Is that the Redsox against Yankee's game?" I asked. I may not be a big fan of sports, but when it comes to Boston verses New York I am all for it. I am a big Boston fan and they better cream New York.

"Yeah, why?"

"Who winning? I am a huge fan of Boston."

"Can I marry this girl?" Emmett said. "I love Boston and so does Edward, but Jazz is all about the yanks. Those worthless pieces of-"

"Emmett!" Esme said.

"Sorry, Esme." He said. Then he looked back to me. "The girls hate sports. When we start talking ball they glare at us until we stop or leave the room."

"I don't really like it either, but baseball I love."

"Well that's better than nothing." We started walking to the cars and I got into mine. Edward was already there playing with the radio stations.

"Keep your hands off my radio, besides I never listen to that. If you want something good, go through my iPod." I said buckling up.

Alice started to pull out of the drive way and I followed. Edward decided about five minutes after we left that I am a terrible driver and that he should drive.

"This is my baby. There is no way in hell you are sitting behind this wheel. No one has ever driven this car besides me."

"So maybe it's the time to change that. Just move."

"Are you fucking high. There is no way you are driving this."

"If you let me drive I will give my flask." He said. I looked at him and back to the road. I haven't had a drink since before my mom died. My aunt is an alcoholic and she can smell alcohol on anyone, so I wasn't allowed to drink. Ever.

"What is in it?" I asked.

"Vodka."

"Straight?"

"Yep."

"Fine." I pulled to the side of the high way and I climbed over him and he climbed under. We were too lazy to get out. I felt the electric shock once we touched for the fraction of a second as we switched seats and the area where he touched automatically felt cold without his touch. Once we were in the seats and we had buckled up he tossed me the flask and I started chugging.

"Shit are you an alcoholic?"

"No, I just haven't been able to drink for three months since my aunt is."

"Ahh. Well you won't have to worry about that anymore."

"Why not?" I asked. What did this guy have a package store in his basement or something?

"Because we can get alcohol whenever the fuck we want. You'll soon learn that Mr. Underwood, the package store owner, doesn't have a problem selling to minors as long as they are sixteen."

"Yes, but I have Charlie that watches me. He is a fucking cop, not going to be easy."

"Trust me, you won't be home enough to give Charlie time to know you drink, and if you are home, Charlie will be a sleep or out."

"Why won't I be home? What is Alice going to kidnap me?"

"You would be surprised at everything she does. Lets just say, don't get too comfortable tonight in your bed. And wear cute, short pajama's."

"Shit, what are they going to do?"

"Can say. Mainly because I don't know. And because I want it to be a surprise."

"So you're going to be there?" I asked this because I was growing a hatred for him. He's a rude, arrogant, ass hole. I guarantee he is a player, no doubt. They are all the same. They think they can get any girl just with a smile, but not this one. I'm a little different. I do the playing. I'm the leader in the game. Too bad for him, and all the other men in my new town, they don't know what's coming.

"Why yes I will be." I looked away from him with a very devilish look on my face, but then I notice the speedometer.

"What the fuck!" I yelled. "You're going one-hundred miles an hour! Slow the fuck down in my baby."

"Bella, it can go up to two-hundred easily."

"I don't give a shit if it can, I'm saying it's not going to. Now slow down or you can have your fucking flask back. It's not even Jack Daniels."

He slowed to eighty as he said: "Well I'm sorry if the store was out of that kind, but you can stop fucking yelling at me for something as stupid as the speed of my driving."

"That's stupid, if you are driving my car, where I pay for my own gas, and you think I'm stupid for yelling at you driving my car that fast? If you fucking got a ticket, I would have had to fucking pay for it. So don't fucking talk to me about being stupid. Dumb ass."

"God just shut up already."

"You are such a jack ass." He had pulled off the high way and was pulling up to the theater.

"You're such a bitch."

"I know I am. And I enjoy every fucking minute of it."

He didn't have a retaliation for which I was glad. I had beaten him with a simple agreement. I am a bitch. I get into bitch fights. I bitch about people, but at least I know it, and I own up to it. I'm not a pussy. I don't act like I'm a perfect little angel.

When the car stopped I grabbed my purse and stepped out. I met Alice and Rose by the door.

"Where did Emmett and Jasper go?"

"They went to buy our tickets."

"Oh then I should go met up with them. I have to buy mine."

"Bella don't be silly. We got that covered. So how was the car ride with Edward?"

"It was entertaining."

They seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay…" Emmett and Jasper met us then and I realized Edward was standing off to the side. They handed us our tickets.

"Saw VI? I fucking hate gore, can I just go home?"

"No way Bella, you couldn't even find your way home if we let you leave."

"I have an iPhone, there's an app for that." I said as closely as possible to the way that the guy on those commercials says it.

They all burst out laughing even Edward. "Guys it's not that funny." I said which made them laugh harder. "Okay, let's get our asses inside before something else happens." They followed me through the door. The guys went to get food as the girls went to find seats.

"Bella, I'm going to sit next to you." Alice whispered, like it was a big secret.

"Okay, Alice." I said sitting down. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward arrived. Emmett sat next to Rose who sat next to Jasper who sat next to Alice who sat next to me who sat next to Edward. Great.

There was tons of food and I couldn't eat any of it. The veggie burger that I didn't finish, filled me up so I wasn't hungry, yet.

Whenever there was blood I would hide my face in Edward's shoulder. At first it was habit, but after three times I did it on purpose. Just play with his mind a little bit. After a while Edward put his arm around my chair, so I decided when I could tell that there was a very scary/bloody part I would hide my face in his should and snuggle a little closer to him. He started to push himself a little closer to me, but the arm rest stopped him. There was a loud bang and I jumped. Alice and him laughed at me so I stuck my tongue out at them. Soon he moved his arm so it was down wrapped around my shoulder.

When the movie was over I finally lifted my head from his shoulder and the lights hurt my eyes. Everyone announced that they had to go to the bathroom except Edward and I. We waited at one of the tables by the bathrooms. It was awkward, but then he started talking.

"You are really easily scared, now aren't you?"

"Shut up." I said looking away.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." He moved closer to me and turned my face towards him. "It was cute."

"Really?" I said, starting to play with a strand of hair. _God, this is_ fun.

"Yeah, real cute." He moved his hand to the side of my face and pinched my chin, then gave me that sligh smile. He leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"God you are a douche. I don't even fucking know you and you think you can just fucking play me like that. Well I've got news for you, I've been playing you all night. You think I actually got scared during those parts you are the dumbest guy I know. I wanted to see if you were the jack ass I thought you were. You may be dumb, but I'm not so don't under estimate me, player." Alice and Rose were standing there mouth hanging open in amazement. _I guess he's never been told off before_.

"Be-bye now." I kissed my hand then blew it to him and winked. I walked away with my left hand in my back pocket feeling very proud of myself.

Alice and Rose caught up with me as I was unlocking my car.

"Bella you are my fucking hero." Those were the first words Rose had said me all night.

"I always test guys. Its kinda fun." Alice was still just standing there in awed amazement.

"Alice snap out of it, I just fucked with his mind a bit no big deal."

"No big deal, no big deal? Are you fucking joking. In my well our school Edward is the top fucking player. He gets who he wants when he wants. All the other guys get his sloppy seconds. If any of them heard what you just said he would have been fucked for life, not literally."

"Want me to do it in school then, or a more public and Folks associated place?"

"No, that's fine, I just wanted some girl to realize it. I mean he's my brother and I love him, but the way he treats other women is horrid. When he's just around family he is perfect. He is the best. But when its him and the public hello jack ass."

"Okay, well its already eleven and I'm sure that Charlie is looking for me. Bye." I said opening my car door.

"Wait, Bella, we need your number."

"968. 304. 6919. Bye, babes." Alice was typing it into her phone. I pulled away as Edward got to Alice and Rose. My phone beeped.

(943) 307-9357

Jack ass alert. Love ya, babe.

I closed out and opened my GPS app. It gave me the directions to home and I just put my iPod on shuffle until I arrived home twenty minutes later.

"Hey, Bells. Where'd you go?" Charlie asked as I stepped in the door. He was in the living room cleaning up the trash from his friends. I put my purse on the loveseat and helped him.

"I met Alice and her family, well the children at the diner, then went to her house met Esme, she's really nice by the way, then went to a movie with them."

"Oh that's great. You'll have more fun at the dinner tomorrow. How did you get along with them?"

"We had a lot of fun. Alice and Rose and I seem like we will be great friends. And the boys well Emmett and Jasper and I all love baseball."

"What about Edward, did you get along with him? Alice and him are the two that are your age, you know?"

"Yeah, I talked to him a lot. They are, I didn't know. Emmett and Rose are in my grade though aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are all in your grade, but They are all a year behind because Esme and Carlisle wanted all of their children to be in the same year, so they started those three late."

I finished folding the blanket and put that and the pillow in the closet under the stairs. "Okay, I'm going to go get ready for sleep and stuff. 'Night Cha-dad."

"'Night Bells. See you in the morning."

I walked up to my room and changed. Then I checked out the bathroom. It was really big, with a full length mirror on the back of the door, and one of the largest tubs that wasn't a Jacuzzi I have seen.

I decided to put some music on then finish unpacking. When I opened my laptop, there were seven more emails than before. The first I checked was the one I from an unknown email.

Bella,

I know you do not know me at all. But I was your mother's lawyer and I have just finished going over her will and estates. It seems that you are in it a very large amount and I would love for you or your father to get back to me as soon possible. I have forwarded this message to Charlie also. So talk to him about anything I'm sure he knows some of it.

Marc Morella

So now when I am just starting to get a bit better he has to remind me of my mother's death. Thank you so much. I just stood up leaving that message open and unpacked.

I finished unpacking at about twoish in the morning then I straightened my hair and climbed into bed.

My laptop was just sitting there on my desk. I went to reread the message. I had read it about four times until I got sick of it and just lay back in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A Morning to Remember?

I was asleep by three, but woken up about ten minutes later to Alice poking me.

"Bella, get your skinny ass up." She said pulling back the covers.

"Alice I just got to sleep! No, kidnap me in a few more hours."

"Hey! How did you know I was kidnapping you?" She answered her own question. "Edward. Whatever, get up. Come on."

I finally got up, and rubbed my eyes. "Can I at least put make- up on?"

"Uw, cute PJ's. Fine, two minutes." I rushed to my make up bag that I left on my desk then went into the bathroom. Put on my make up as quickly as I could, then brushed my teeth. So I took about five minutes. Oops.

"That was too long. Let's go."

"Um, Alice how did you get in here?"

"The window." She said putting one leg out the window then waving for me to follow. She had climbed onto the roofing that was right below my window then jumped into Jasper's waiting arms. I did the same.

"Thanks Jasper." I whispered.

"No problem, Bella." He said setting me down and catching up to Alice.

They got into a large Jeep which had Rose, Emmett and Edward already in it. "Hey, Bella." Emmett and Rose said as I climbed in. They sat in the front seat with Edward, while Alice, Jasper, and I sat in the back seat.

"Hey guys."

"How did you sleep?" Rose asked.

"I didn't."

"What do you mean? When I came in you were passed out on your bed."

"Yeah, because I had just got to sleep. I was packing, then I checked my email."

"Well I'm not sorry. You'll have a lot of fun tonight, well this morning."

"I have to be back at Charlie's by six. That's around when he gets up, and I'm sure he'll check on me."

"Nonsense, you think I was dumb enough not to let the chief of police in on this little outing. He knows 'everything' that we are going to do."

"By 'everything' you mean nothing?"

"Well of course, Bella. Don't be silly. I'm not telling your father what is going on in your life. That's insane. Emmett Starbucks first. I think Bells needs some coffee in her system."

"Oh, please! I am dying a littile." I _need_ coffee.

Emmett took a right off the high way to the main road in town. He pulled into the Starbucks parking lot and went to the drive thru.

"How may I help you?" I teenage, it seemed, girl said.

"Can I get three black coffee's, one chi tea, and two vanilla caramel lattes."

"That will be fourteen ninety-five. Please drive up."

Emmett pulled to the window and took the drink tray with the labeled drinks, then was handed the last drinks. They were the lattes, Alice took one and Emmett handed me the other.

"I said I wanted coffee."

"You like coffee? Like straight coffee."

"I only drink my coffees black. I like lattes and all of the sweet stuff, but in the morning I have to have black coffee or I bitch."

"It seems like you bitch anyways." Edward mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He was silent. "Are you too pussy than to say that out loud. How are you the player of the school. You are too afraid to speak your mind."

"I said it seems like you bitch anyways."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't take crap from players. I don't get played. By anyone."

"I'll change that," he mumbled again. But this time I let it go with mumbling.

"Have fun with that."

The drive was silent, but it wasn't long. I sipped on my latte wishing for my black coffee.

When Emmett turned in to a Cemetery I laughed. "Are we going to resurrect someone from the dead, because if so I want to resurrect Michel Jackson." Then my mother's face popped into my head, I fell silent.

"No, we're going to just do some party shit, but we've been doing it since we were a child and Rose and I started our group"

"Ah, so in order for me to be in your 'group' I have to past some tests? Very collage frat like. Well what at the tests?"

"You'll see."

Emmett parked the Jeep as close as you could to the forest. Then we all got out. Alice opened the back and grabbed two back packs. Jasper took the larger one, and they started the walk into the forest.

We were walking into it and there were loud noises all of a sudden, they didn't scare me, I just wanted to know where they came from. We walked pretty far then there was a large white oak tree with carvings in the stump about hip level. They were their initials, AC, EC, EAC, JH, and RH.

"Bella, when Rose and I came for a walk here we found this tree, we made this our club house and ever since we would just come here to have fun. We actually have thrown parties out here before. As you can see our initials are on this tree. In order for you to get your initials on here we have four tests for you. They are extremely easy, except for the last. That won't happen until you least expect it. It definitely won't happen tonight. The first test for tonight is chug two bottles of Jack Daniels in less than two minutes. If you do not pass this test you will be driven home now. Are you ready?"

"God, Alice you make it seem like I've never done that. Yeah, give me the Jack." She pulled the two bottles out of the back pack that she put on the ground. "Alice they aren't even the big bottles, this will be fucking easy." They were only the eleven ounce bottles. I've done that in a minute and a half easy.

"Bella, stop gloating and just drink the god damn things." She handed me one bottle. I opened it and started to chug. That one was gone easy. Then the next bottle. She had opened it. It was in my mouth before I could even comment.

"Done." I said throwing the bottle on the ground.

"Damn Edward she beat your time." Emmett said punching him in the shoulder. Edward just stood there pissed off.

"A minute seventeen." Alice said stuttering in amazement.

"Damn, I can do it faster."

"Okay, so now that we know you can drink. Let's see if you can handle pressure. Hide and seek. No flash light. You have to find all of us in less than fifteen minutes or we just leave you here and you find your way home." Rose said.

"Fine, I'll count to one hundred, does the clock start when I say 'ready or not here I come, or when I start counting?"

"When you say 'ready or not here I come'."

"Then go hide." I shut my eyes and started to count to one-hundred out loud. "One, two, three, four, five, six…ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred. Ready or not here I come!" I yelled. I started to walk around, but heard a foot step and turned around really fast. Emmett was there standing behind the white oak.

"Emmett, I see you."

"Damn it." He said.

I started to walk around a little bit more then looked up suddenly. I didn't hear anything, but I had a feeling.

"Alice you're in the tree. So that means Jasper must be behind the tree." I looked and he was. "Go find Emmett he should be by the oak.

I decided to turn and walk the other way. Rose wouldn't hide near Alice.

I found Rose not long after I turned because she was texting Emmett and I say her phone light. So the only person left was Edward and I probably had ten minutes left. I started walking away from the tree. Then I saw Edward standing in the middle of a large clearing.

"Found you, Edward." He didn't move he didn't flinch so I walked up to him and looked at what he was looking at. It was the moon. It looked so big and beautiful.

"It's so beautiful."

"Bella, I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done that. It was rude and I was being a douche bag."

"Don't even pull that. I know who you are, and I know what you want. So don't try playing me again."

"Fine, I just thought I would tell you, the next test you have to take you will fucking hate."

"Well thanks…We better get back, I don't want to be left here all alone." I started walking. When Alice saw Edward and I walking back together she had a large smile on her face.

"Bella you are too good. No one has ever found Edward before."

"It wasn't that hard, I just had to walk a little father. I think you underestimate me a little."

"Okay, well this is the easiest one, but you'll hate it the most." Alice said.

"All you have to do is survive one hour of truth or dare with us. And you have to do any dare, and answer every question honestly." Jasper stated.

"Let's do it." I said excited.

Alice set out a black fuzzy blanket.

"I'll ask first," Alice said. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Well dare of course."

"I dare you to take off your shirt." I stood up and took off the black tank top I was wearing, that revealed my strapless horizontally stripped blue and white bra.

"Rose, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you have faked an orgasm with Emmett?"

She looked so guilty and said, "Yeah, I have. Sorry Emmett!" Emmett just laughed. He didn't seem mad at all.

"Bell, truth or dare."

"I'll do truth this time."

"Is it true that you have had sex with three different guys."

"Wait, can it be more than that?" I said.

"Yeah, it can."

"Then true."

"Jasper truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off Alice's shirt."

She got very red and glared at me. Jasper leaned over and took off her shirt.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Japer said.

It continued that way until Alice was asking me the last question. I was already down to my underwear and so was Rose and her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Edward for five minute. No stopping."

I went to Edward and kissed him. The electrical current was back and stronger than ever. He kissed back stronger that I was kissing and I didn't want it to stop, but at the same time I couldn't wait for it to be over. He tried to slide his tongue in to my mouth, but I wasn't having that so I bit it. Alice said stop, and I pulled away.

"Can I have my clothes?" Was all I said when I stood up. Emmett high fived Edward and Rose was staring at me again.

Alice handed me my clothes and we all started to get dressed again.

"Bella, I fucking love you, you know that." Alice said. The guys were putting the stuff into the bag and started to walk in front of us. Emmett was asking if I was a good kisser. "You told off my brother and in the same night, you made out with him."

"That part was a dare. I don't back down from dares. Ever. I don't like being weak."

This time I sat next to Edward in the front while Rose sat with Alice and Jasper in the back. Emmett was driving again.

"Anyone else really hungry?" Emmett asked. Everyone said yeah.

"Diner it is." We drove back to that diner and Sara was working still.

"Hey Sara. Still on, or just got back on?"

"I'm working double shift. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Well you must know Alice…" I said.

"Ahh. I'll be right there to serve you."

We sat in the same booth as they sat in before. On the corner farthest from me against the wall their initials were carved into the table.

"What haven't you marked as yours in this town?" I asked taking off my sweatshirt since it was a little warm. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were suddenly all looking at my chest. I looked down to see that my navy blue and white stripped bra was completely showing. "Oops." I said pulling my tank top up.

"To answer your question, yes we have marked everything that is ours in this town. That is including the lunch table, lockers, and the bench in the park, even though we never go there since we have our own little spot in the woods." Rose said pulling out her nail file.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked. Rose handed me the file.

"Bella is one of us now."

"She still has the hardest task to complete. You can't just let her in because you like her. That's favoritism."

"Edward, she has completed those tasks faster than all of us. She is meant to be one of us. Besides you should be joyous. You finally get a girl. That we like."

"Wait what? Are you telling me I'm going to be like one of the fucking Pink Ladies?"

"Bella, we can't let just any of them in out group. They have to past the tests. You were meant to be in this group, therefore you were meant to be with one of us. Edward is the only available one. You are his." Alice explained.

"And what if I don't want to be his? If I decide that I would rather not date him and be in your group? 

"Then you are out of this group. And you make the biggest mistake of your life." Rose said taking the file back.

"You expect that I want to be in this group so bad that I would date the same guy that I told off a few hours ago? You expect that I would be his. Then you are all out of your fucking mind."

"Isabella, aren't you being a bit harsh, you barely even know me." Edward said winking.

"God, you are an ignorant ass hole. You deserve to be beaten over the fucking head until you bleed to death. Alice, if you make me choose between him with you, and no him and no you. I will not choose him. He is too fucking arrogant. And I cannot stand is pig headedness." I said standing up and grabbing my sweatshirt.

"Wait, Bella! Come on, he isn't that ba-"she looked at him, "Okay, we need to change a few rules. I propose that we are allowed to date other people, but we cannot try to bring them into this group, they are to have no contact with this group unless it is to drop you off, or pick you up. Who is for it? Raise your hand." Alice raised it, which made Jasper raise it, and then Rose raised it, so Emmett raised his. Edward left his down. "Bella, you bring a guy into our group and we will kick your tight ass out of it. Now sit that ass down so we can order."

"Oh by the way, instead of the Pink Ladies, we're the Purple Ladies. And we do have jackets." I started to laugh really hard, but they just stared. "I'm being serious." Alice said, looking at Rose then back to me.

"And so what do we call them?" I pointed to the guys.

"The C-Birds," they said together. Putting their arms around their chests and puckering their lips. Trying to act as black as they could be, but they failed horribly.

"Just thought I would tell you, you look terrible when you do that. If you do it in public people will no longer respect you."

Sarah walked towards us, looking exhausted. "What can I get for ya'?"

"Sara, you look exhausted. When does second shift end?" I asked, standing up so she can take my seat.

"I'm fine. It's only like another hour. You guys all want coffee?"

"Sara, go home. The cook is on, and no one else is coming in." Alice said pushing her into my seat.

"But if someone does come in then there won't be anyone to take their order."

"That's why we're here. Sweetie, you need to sleep. Get your ass home."

"But none of you have ever worked in the diner before."

"It's not hard, plus there are six of us. I think we can figure it out. We'll put our minds together."

"But I have to clean up after. Will you guys do that for me?"

"Sara, of course we would. Babe, you look like you're going to pass out. Can someone drive her home?" Rose asked mainly looking at Emmett.

"Fine. Come on, Sara." Emmett said giving in so easily. Emmett got up, kissed Rose's check and walked to the car while talking to Sara.

Right after them a tall man walked in.

"Hey, Mr. Linder, how are you?" Jasper said while cleaning off the counters with a yellowish cloth.

"I'm fine, you working here now? I didn't know you needed a job; you could have worked in my store."

"Oh, no, we're just helping Sara. She had to work a double and she was about to fall asleep so Emmett took her home and we are going to work her last hour. By the way, can I get you anything?"

"Oh that's awfully nice of you. Can I get a large coffee to go? I have to open in a little while. I got more in last night, haven't even put them out yet. You gonna come look at them?"

Jasper looked for the large Styrofoam cups under the counter. "Yeah, make sure you don't put them out till I come by, in about an hour and a half." Japser handed him the coffee.

"I'll be sure to do that, see you later." He waved and got into his green truck.

I was staring at Jasper questioningly. "What?" He asked, confused.

"You play with cards, which game, Pokémon, Yugio?" I laughed.

"Actually its Magic." He said as if that was so much better than the others.

"Well that changes everything." I said sarcastically. "Tell me how many cards do you have?"

"He has four cases of them and another two cases full of the doubles." Alice said making fun of him too.

"…Wow. Just wow." I said. "Jasper you want to play me some time?"

"Bella you have to learn to play. You really do. We have monthly games between all of us. No way of getting out of it." He said smugly.

"Alice please tell me he's kidding!" I said while watching her clean off the tables.

She sprayed the table again and started wiping it down. "Alice!" I begged.

She looked up with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Bell. He talked us into it a year ago when we were all drunk and high…"

"What if I refuse to play?" I said grabbing a box full of sugar and walking around to refill the sugar dispensers.

"Bella we are already bending the rules for you, you can't break one now. Please just learn. Its fun the way Rose and I play." She winked, and then looked at Jasper who was whistling and not paying attention to our conversation, even though Alice and I were across the room from us.

"And how do you guys play it?" I said closing the top of a sugar dispenser.

"Well when Jasper, Emmett or Edward say something dorky, or geeky, we take a shot of Jack. Almost every time we get smashed and end up passing out before the game is over. So they think we enjoy it, when really we just like passing out before the end. It's a win win."

"What if I have a date that night?" I asked trying to find any way of staying semi-sober, and not going.

"Your drop the date, sweetie, its either go and get smashed or go and be bored. Your choice. Personally I like the drunk choice, but hey that's just me."

Emmett walked in, "Rose, babe, what should I do?" Rose was sitting at the table texting. Who she could be texting at this hour beat the hell outta me.

"I don't know. Clean the bathrooms?" Rose said without looking up from her phone.

"Oh, that's gross!" He said, but knew that fighting would get him no where except in the dog house. He grabbed the mop from the closet in the kitchen and went into the bathroom.

"Shit!" Edward yelled from the kitchen.

Alice and I ran back there, "What?" She asked. He was standing there with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, on the ground was his silver flask that I had drank from earlier that night. It had a long crank in it, and part of the metal was broken off and lying next to it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Edward." Alice said. I was confused.

"Whatever. Its just a flask, I'll get another one at Wal-Mart or some place. Its nothing." He said throwing the cigarette on the ground and stepping on it. He walked past us into the diner.

"Alice, why is it so bad? Its just a flask. Like he said he can get them anywhere, Wal-Mart or even a package store."

"For his sixteenth birthday Carlisle and Esme told him that when they adopted him and I that the people said that this was all that they could find after the fire. That's how our parents died, in a fire. Carlisle gave it to him, they got me a diamond ring that was huge!"

"Oh, so that's all that you had left of them…"

"Oh no. We still have all of their money. Carlisle saved it in a trust fund for us. And we have a bunch of pictures of them. Its just that flask was the only thing that Edward really cared about besides his piano. It was engraved with our fathers initials, which are Edward's initials."

"Oh, that's sad." I picked up the pieces of flask and examined it. On the piece that broke off was the initials EAM. "Alice I thought you said that they have the same initials."

"They do. Oh, you're talking about the M, that was our last name, Mason. When Carlisle and Esme adopted us we changed our names. Come on we need to finish cleaning." I followed Alice inside.

Jasper was finishing the tables, Edward was filling the sugar, salt, and pepper shakers, and Rose was still sitting at the booth texting.

"Rose, are you going to help at all?" I said making a new pot of coffee.

"I am helping. I am providing moral support."

"I mean, are you going to get off your ass and actually do some work?" I grabbed the rack of clean mugs and cups that the cook just put on counter. I started to stack the glasses on the shelves underneath the counter with the others. Edward came to help me.

"Iw, you mean like manual labor? You're crazy Bell." She said laughing. I rolled my eyes and started on the mugs.

Edward's hand brushed my ass and I stood up straight. "Don't ever touch my ass unless you want to lose a hand."

"What are you talking about?" He smirked and walked back into the kitchen.

"Jack ass." I muttered. I finished with the mugs then sat on the counter.

"Jasper, how much longer till we're outta here?" I asked hoping that it had been an hour.

"We just have to wait until the next shift comes. They should be here any minute." As he said that three people dressed in khakis and powder blue uniforms, walked in to take their shifts; there were two girls and a guy all looking like they are about to pass out, and all seemingly college students.

"Lets go." I said grabbing my sweatshirt and bag from the booth, and went to hold the door open. Rose walked past still not looking up from her phone, followed by Emmett. Alice danced over to me and whispered in my ear.

"That boys staring at you, he's really cute! Go talk to him." She pushed me towards him. He had black hair that went to his eyes, and very mature features.

He walked over to me and said hi. "Hello," I said noticing e had green eyes. The only color eyes that can make me go weak at the knees.

He didn't know what to say, so we just stood there awkwardly looking from the ground to each other to the tables, to the counter, then back to each other. I got annoyed with the awkward silence so I reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out his phone and programmed my number in there.

"I'm Bella, call me later." I turned and headed for the door.

"I'm Mark," he yelled when I was half way out the door. I looked back at him and smiled then continued walking.

At the car Alice asked: "Did you get his number?"

My phone suddenly beeped telling me I had a new text message. I read the text message, it said "Now you have my number. I'll call you after my shift, bye beautiful."

"Yeah." I put my phone in my bag and climbed into the Jeep. I sat in between Edward and Rose. I started to doze off and leaned into Edward's shoulder. I sat back up as fast as I could only to do it again ten minutes later, but this time I didn't wake up.

"Bella!" Charlie called from down stairs. I could smell the coffee from up here. I looked at my fuzzy clock that I got when I was eleven. It stated that it was two forty-seven in the afternoon. I groaned, I could feel a head ache coming on, that always happened when I slept at odd hours of the day.

In the kitchen my dad was pouring a cup of coffee. "Good afternoon sleepy head, seems you had fun last night."

I grabbed myself a mug and poured a cup coffee. I downed it before talking to my dad. "Yeah, we had a crazy morning. You know after them kidnapping me and all."

"Yeah, Alice told me she was going to do that. She called while you were driving home from the theater. Oh, Sara called this morning; she said thanks for helping her out. What's that about?" he raised an eyebrow. I poured another cup.

"Well last-this morning we got hungry so we went to the diner and Sara was still working. She looked like she was going to pass out so we all took over the rest of her shift and she went home."

I sipped on this cup of coffee eyeing the bottle of IB Profen that was sitting on the counter. I don't normally use pain killers, even if it is just over the counter stuff. This head ache was getting worse and worse as the minutes rolled by. When there was just one swallow of coffee I decided that I needed something. I grabbed three pills, and swallowed the last of my coffee. "See you later, dad."

"Are you going to go finish unpacking?" Charlie looked up from the paper.

"Yeah, and probably call my cousins. I promised them that I would talk to them all the time. Oh, by the way they want to come up for a few days sometime this summer, is that okay?" I asked, I didn't want to ask, I would have rather just told him, but I didn't want to start a fight with him yet.

In my room I blasted my stereo, turned to the huge pile of boxes in the middle of my floor and started the long process of unpacking.

I walked into my closet for the millionth time in the last ten minutes. I had been working for two hours and was finally on my last box. On my bad was Alice reading a magazine. And on the couch was Rose doing guess what, TEXTING!

"What the hell." I said picking up the books out of the box.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you? You passed out on Edward last night. He carried you up. You were so exhausted."

I dropped all of the books to the floor. "Shit." I muttered, bending down to pick up the books. I fell asleep on Edward? I must have been EXHAUSTED. I would never have done that with my own will.

"So we have to get you ready for tonight." I sat on my bad ignoring Alice. I pulled my phone off the side table; I hadn't touched it yet today. Seven new text messages; two from Alice, one from Chels, one from Sam, and two from Mark, I read Mark's first.

From: Mark

Hey, beautiful, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. Just call me.

The second one said:

From: Mark

Change of plans, is tomorrow night okay? Got called back into work, call me when you get this. Bye gorgeous.

I ignored Alice's texts, and read Chels'

From: Chels

Hey babes, wondering what's up? You're probably asleep or making coffee, I would go with the latter.

I checked the time and she was right at two fifty-three I was down stairs making coffee. Sam's said relatively the same thing except instead of babes it was cuz.

I called Mark, but it went to voice mail.

"Hey Mark, tomorrow night would be wonderful. It's a good thing you changed it because I was busy. Call me later. Bye."

"You're going on a date with Mark!" Alice, and Rose squealed.

"Yeah, he texted and asked." I simply said. I knew it was eating them up. Alice probably thought of fifty ways to kill me for doing that.

"Bella either give me the details or I'm showing the pictures we took of you and Edward making out then later you sleeping on him to everyone." Alice threatened.

"Bitch. Fine, yesterday we just said hi then I programmed my number in his phone, gave him my name and walked away. He yelled his name, and then while I was at the car he texted and said I had his number and he would text when his shift was over. I just got two texts from him, and two from you," I added. "The first asked me out for tonight, but then he said tomorrow because he had to work tonight. So I just called and accepted. There, now you know everything. Now delete those fucking pictures."

"O-M-G! You've been in town for twenty-four hours you already have two guys pining for you. You really are my hero. I mean I have Jasper and I totally love him, but I wish I had guys lining up for me!" Alice squealed again.

"Wait, what do you mean two? Its only Mark, Edward was just being a douche."

"Yeah, sure Bella." Rose said.

"Whatever, you said something about me getting ready?" I wanted the subject to veer quickly away from Edward.

"Oh yeah, get your ass in the shower." Rose said to me.

I didn't argue, not want her to start with Edward or Mark again I just grabbed a towel and got into the shower.

Twenty minutes later, I was squeaky clean and sitting in a chair having Alice do my make-up and Rose do my hair. We talked about everything. How Rose and Emmett were secretly engaged and planning to get married right after graduation. Alice and Jasper still haven't had sex even though they've been dating for two years. I told them about my cousins, and about the guys I've dated, that was endless. They asked about my mother. I told them the gist, but couldn't go into details. I'd have to work on that for when school comes and everyone is asking.

It seemed like forever, but it was only an hour and a half. They sent me to the bathroom and told me to get dress. I had never put it on so I was hoping it fit, which it did, perfectly. I swear Alice can be a little clairvoyant sometimes.

Alice and Rose' mouths were agape. They seemed more shocked now than when I told off Edward.

"Bella you look…"Rose said blinking a few times.

"I look terrible don't I? I'll just wear another dress that isn't so tight." I walked into the closet looking for a dress.

"Bella, if you change, I will then be forced to murder you," Rose said grabbing my hand off of the rack.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "I do look pretty good. It hides me huge stomach enough." They just rolled their eyes.

"Get your shoes and lets go, we still have to change." Alice grabbed her bag and threw Rose' to her. I found some black stilettos, and a black matching clutch, threw some make-up and my phone in it.

We arrived late to the restaurant, the waiter showed us to our long table in the center of the dining room. Everyone was there, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They were laughing at some joke Charlie told. I sat next to Edward and Alice, Edward automatically leaned away from me and I did the same. I didn't want to start anything with him in front of his parents. I'm sure they don't want to see him lose in a bitch fight.

"Bella, you look lovely in that dress," Emmett made a comment that forced Rose so hit him. "Where did you get it?"

"It was the gift that Alice gave me, and I suppose you gave me the gift cards?" I raised my eyebrow. She didn't answer just took a sip of champagne and gave me a wink. "I have to give it back. It is far too much. You already designed my room, which is amazing."

"Bella it's a room warming gift. I'm sure there are some things you want to change, or buy more things. There's the money. Don't worry about it. I got paid probably five times that to do your room, and its normally purely for fun. I enjoy doing it. And I want you to enjoy the room."

"Fine, but you better not do anymore for me." I laughed.

We talked for awhile. By eight we all decided we should leave soon.

"Excuse me I just need to use the restroom." I put my napkin that was laying across my lap on the table and grabbed my clutch which had vibrated at least seven times.

They were from Chels. All about how we hadn't talked today, and how I need to read my email. So I went online.

Bell,

I really miss you. I need you right now. Joey and I got into a huge fight. And I mean huge. He thought that I was cheating on him because Nick and I went out after work together, as friends. You know how we used to do that all the time, well I guess Joey didn't know. He saw us at Starbucks and thought something was going on. Babe, I need you, please call me. I need you.)':

Chels.

P.S. I would do the hearts, but I don't feel happy enough.):

I closed the message and dialed her number.

"Bella," she said. I could hear her voice crack.

"Babe, I'm sorry. Did you explain to him that you always do it?" She didn't answer, I checked to see if she hung up. "Babe?"

"Sorry there was a cop."

"You're driving!" I'm sure she could hear the anxiety in my voice. She has never been a good driving without the tears. With the tears I'm scared for her life.

"Yeah, ah!" She screamed and I seriously thought that she got into a crash, but she started to laugh.

"Sweetie, where are you driving to? Is Sam with you?"

"I'm driving up to see you! I miss you so much. And yeah, Sam is hiding in the back. He said something about my driving."

"Chels, have Sam drive. You need to sleep. You're going to snap soon. I'm doing this for you. Pull over."

"But…driving helps me think."

"Pull the fuck over." I said obviously getting aggravated.

"Fine. I'm over. Sam you drive or Bell's gonna flip more shit." I could hear her climbing some place in the van. "Sam is driving now. I'm going to go to sleep. I'll call you when we're close." She went from giggly to bitchy in three seconds flat.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked into Edward.

"Oh, sorry." He said then noticed it was me. "Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" I just shrugged not feeling like fighting. I was already worried about Chelsea. "Look I'm really sorry about everything I've done in the past twenty-four hours. I've been a complete dick. I realized that you are going to be like part of my family and we can't always be fighting. "

"Edward I'm not big on giving second chances unless I think that they deserve them. I don't think you do. Alice already warned me that you are a dick unless it's just you and them. But I'll make you a deal; I'll forgive you if you get me a case of Jack."

"Fine. I'll get it for you tomorrow." I walked away without responding.

"Charlie, you know how I asked if Chels and Sam could come up sometime this summer and you said sometime later in the summer…Well something happened and they are coming up tonight. They will be here sometime tomorrow…"

"Woah, this is really short notice." I could tell he was going to say no, but I had to try.

"I know I just talked to them in the bathroom. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spring this on you, but I just found out…"

"Bella…" He was shaking his head.

"Dad, please! Chels and her boyfriend got into a huge fight and she needs me. They dated for two years. Please." I gave him my adorable puppy dog face, and even Carlisle was about to say yes, and I wasn't even asking him.

"Fine Bella, but I'm not going to be home very much. I've got to go to Seattle for a bit this week and I have to work…"

"That will be fine. I'm almost an adult. I know how to take care of myself. Thank you!"

Please, please, please review! I'll update SO much faster. I've been having writers block even though I had pretty much everything planned out since the day I started writing it! And I'm only on the third chapter. I have the first six and soon to be seven chapters typed, but I feel like there is something missing from my writing. Tell me if you notice it! PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Too Many Dresses.

I ended up sleeping over Alice and Rose'. They were as good as begging as I was. I had already changed and was waiting for Alice and Rose in the basement, which they transformed into a recreation room. Edward came down in basketball shorts and no shirt on, all I could think was _can I lick his abs, please!_ I immediately looked at my phone to check for messages so my eyes would stay safely away from Edward's mesmerizing six pack.

"Oh, hey Bella, I didn't know you were sleeping over." He sat right next to me on the couch and turned on the TV. As if he couldn't choose from any of the ten other seats on the huge black suede leather sectional.

"Yeah, you missed the Alice begging situation. It lasted ten minutes. I must say she's almost as good as me. Almost."

There wasn't anything good on TV so he just put on VH1, it was playing some new pop music that I hated.

"Yeah, she's pretty good at it. She's only cracked me once."

"She won't get me to give in too often." He pressed his body closer to me, I didn't know whether it was intentional, or to get comfortable. I hoped for the latter.

My phone beeped indicating a text message.

From: Mark

Hoping to see you again tomorrow morning, beautiful. Can't wait 'till tomorrow night.(;

I completely forgot about Mark. I really wanted to go out with him, but with Chels and Sam coming, it wasn't possible.

"Are you going out with this guy?" Edward asked obvious hatred in his voice.

"You read my text?" I was a bit outraged. I hate when people do that. They are personal. Everyone hates it when you read theirs, so they can't read mine. "Yes, he asked me out earlier and I obviously said yes. Got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all." I knew that I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I stuck out my tongue right in front of his face, not realizing how close we were. He of course grabbed it lightly between his teeth and started sucking on it. He kissed and I unthinkably kissed back. Realizing what was going on I pulled away and moved to the other corner of the couch.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean too." He got up without looking at me and just left, he went out the door leading to the back yard, I'm guessing. Rose and Alice came down two seconds later.

"Pure evil." I muttered, but knew they could hear. They just giggled.

We put in 10 Things I Hate About You, then Breakfast Club, and lastly One Missed Call. They fell asleep after ten minutes of that, but I couldn't. Mark and I had been texting the entire time, and he really wanted me to go see him. I kept saying I can't, that I don't have my car, but he was persistent. I finally said that it would be much better if we just waited until the date. After a few texts he said that it would be better and he gave up.

Edward of course walked in as I was drifting into sleep, I woke up just long enough to see him with a girl, then passed out.

The next morning I woke up before Alice and Rose. I really had to pee so I ran to the bathroom, as I came out I walked into a blonde haired, blue eyed girl coming out of Edward's room. She was giggle and pulling Edward with her.

"Oops. Like totally sorry." She said not even looking at me. "C'mon Eddie, lets go get breakfast." They wouldn't let me pass them so I just waited awkwardly in the bathroom door way as she begged him to go get breakfast, but he repeatedly said no.

"But Eddie, I'm starving!"

"Sweetheart, he said no. Learn the meaning and get your huge ass out of here. And do me a favor, move that ass because I can't leave and I'd rather not hear you make a fool of yourself." I said shoving passed her. She whined something to Edward, but I just kept on walking.

Alice and Rose were awake. "Bell, you want to go to the diner to get some breakfast?"

"No, I want to wait till my date tonight to see Mark."

"Well you can hide in the car and we'll get take out. I really want diner food!"

"Fine, go order. I want French toast! Oh and we are going by Starbucks. I need coffee. Like now." I said down and shutting my eyes. I could see a set of green eyes, just eyes. There was no face surrounding it. I opened my eyes as fast as I could, but the eyes were burned into my memory. They had darker green specks in them, and they had a black rim around the outside. As much as I hoped that they were Marks, I knew they weren't. They were someone that I really hope never talks to me again. Especially after last night.

Alice and Rose must of went upstairs to find the number or something, but I could feel someone watching me. I looked around the room and no one was there, but the closet door move a centimeter. I knew who it was, little Edward couldn't hide from me.

I decided I should give him a show. I was in the shortest shorts I owned, which was normal, they were my favorite; and my tank top was more the size of a sports bra. It came to about an inch above my belly button, and was pulled down so low it was showing my black and white polka-dot bra. I took off the tank top slowly, moving as I normally do when I strip in front of guys. Then the shorts revealing my black and white polka-dot thong. I bent over showing my boobs almost completely, to get my black bra, I made sure he saw that so he could get his hopes, and maybe something else, up, a pair of dark skinny jeans and my T-shirt. I slipped them on very slowly noticing the closet door quivering, when I went to unclip my bra and the door pushed open, Edward fell out and landed face down on the ground, not even daring to look at my face.

"EDWARD!" I screamed quickly pulling the T-Shirt on. Alice and Rose ran down stairs, when they saw Edward stand up, we started laughing. He noticed that, um, I'll put it this way, he needed a long, cold shower, he turned bright red and just fell back down to the ground.

"Okay, little, or should I say big Eddie, we're going to go to the diner, when we get back you're coming with us shopping." Rose said grabbing her bag off the ground next to the couch and slipped on her flip flops that partly slip under the couch.

"I hate you." Was all he said.

At the diner I could see Mark from the car, he was serving some girl that was obviously flirting, but didn't seem to be paying attention. He wrote down whatever it was then left. He looked so cute in his brown polo that brought out his eyes so perfectly. Even from here I could see the beautiful green. His brown hair was short, and messed up, it looked like he'd been running his hands through it.

My phone beeped pulling me from my ogeling.

From: Mark.

You look adorable in the car, you should come in so I can say it to your face.

I quickly responded.

To: Mark.

I would, but I would rather just wait until tonight, by the way where are we going?

He was watching me from behind the counter, and I knew exactly when he got the texts.

From: Mark.

It's a surprise, I'll pick you up at Alice's at seven, bye beautiful.

So Alice knows. Figures, that's probably why she wanted to come so bad, just to find out where, and what would be the perfect outfit. That bitch. Gotta love her.

She opened the door to drive and Rose got in the back seat. "So where are we going tonight?"

"What are you talking about?" Alice had a smirk on her face that said, you aren't getting any information out of me. We'll see about that one, Alice.

At the mall Edward followed us everywhere. He was probably only there to carry the bags, but he had no problem with that.

"So, I think first we need to hit Aeries, and Victoria Secret, then we start the dress shopping." Edward groaned, but I was excited. I needed a new bra, and some of my body sprays were running low.

Aeries was first, my favorite. I looked in the bra section, but they had nothing in my size, it was either 36 B, or 38 C, just in between my sizes. I found one that was my size and I bought it just because I needed one now, I could feel the strap slowly coming out of the hook that I just fixed two minutes ago. Alice made me try it on and model in front of everyone, and I mean everyone. Including the hot MALE sales worker that definitely was not gay. He said that I looked very sexy and then asked for my number while only Edward was around. That's how we ended up in the back sorting through the bras that are not yet out, and most likely not supposed to be bought yet, oh well. Showing off to guys in bras was the best. Edward just stood there acting bored, but really looking at me from the side.

When I left Aeries, I had three bags full of bras, thongs, and body splash, and four more numbers. I found a really cute bra and thong set that was navy blue with white strips and had lace around the outline. And Alice made me buy whatever I tried on, even if I didn't like it. Then when I tried to pay she took my credit card and my wallet out of my purse and swiped hers instead. We argued, but I was too tired from changing to fight. Just think that's the first store.

At Victoria Secret it was a bit different, instead of me actually shopping, I just stayed in the changing room only coming out to model. She handed me so many things when she and Rose were asked my opinion of one I tried on I had no clue what she was talking about. I no longer knew what I was getting.

"Okay Bella you can get ready, then meet us in the perfume and make up section." She had grabbed a black Victoria Secret bag to hold everything and knowing her she would buy the bag and demand that we get the pink pags too. I loved those bags.

I was clasping my bra when I felt some one's hand on my shoulder. I whirled around to see it was just Rose.

"Bella, I just wanted to inform you that Mark is out there, and he knows you are here, so put on this tank top." She handed me a navy blue tank top that buttoned down right below my boobs.

"Why? I have a T-shirt." I put it on anyways.

"You'll see." We walked out and I just stuffed the shirt in my bag. "Oh, and act like you are 'with' Edward. Like it's a day date." I decided I wouldn't fight that one. Yet.

We turned the corner and there Mark was standing talking to Alice and Edward who had the biggest smile plastered on his face. Next to Mark was a talk blonde girl, it was the exact same one from Edward or should I say Eddie's bedroom. They were holding hands and standing as close as they possibly could. I stopped next to Edward and took his hand.

"Hey Mark, didn't expect to see you here." I said, Edward pulled me into him and put his hands around my neck and hung right in between my boobs, which we could practically see completely.

"Yeah, well Mary wanted to go to the mall and I had just gotten off my shift, so I figured why not." He said and Mary's, I guess that's her ugly ass name, tried to put his arm's like Edward was doing to me, but he just pushed her away. I was so happy he did. I really thought he was cute and I wanted to get to know him a lot better. Maybe he would be my first good relationship since my mom passed away. All its been lately are hook ups that you read about on the bathroom and locker room wall.

"Babe, we've gotta go to the next store before Alice and Rose decide to buy everything." Edward said in my ear, but I'm sure they could hear. He kissed from my ear lobe to hollow of my neck and back up to my ear lobe. Mark's face was priceless. He looked as if he just had a brain aneurism. I was seriously hoping he would just punch Edward in the face for that, especially because it felt so good-no I cannot think that.

Just to see Mark's face I turned around and kissed Edward, then turned around and looked square in his eye. "Bye, Mark. See you tonight." I winked and did a little wave. I really thought his head was going to explore. We followed Alice to Forever 21, then I pushed Edward away from me.

"Hes not looking, I'm not yours." I simply said then took the first dress I saw and went into the dressing room.

Alice quickly came with arms full of dresses, once again I modeled, but this time I paid attention to what I was wearing.

Alice, Rose, and I decided to pick five out, then move on. We still, according to them, had four more stores to see, and then they choose a dress.

It didn't take long for me to decide. I picked a purple one with a zipper in the front so I could unzip it a bit. (?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=dress_dressy&product_id=2083467654&Page=all&pgcount=25).

The second was a black one with large purple flowers printed on it, it has a black belt around the upper waist with a big black flower belt buckle. (?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=dress_dressy&product_id=2080733886&Page=all&pgcount=25).

The third was a black dress that puffed out at the end and had a black belt with a gray rose buckle. (?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=dress_dressy&product_id=2077859250&Page=all&pgcount=25).

The fourth was a purple dress with black spots on it that formed a flower in some way. It tightened right under the breast and just hung down. (?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=dress_dressy&product_id=2066840586&Page=all&pgcount=25).

And the last was black and black sparkle strips that bunched up at the sides. (?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=dress_dressy&product_id=2072372751&Page=all&pgcount=25).

We went to Charlotte Rouse Alice and Rose just picked three dresses, that I didn't pay attention to. (.?productId=4066688, .?productId=3941646, and.?productId=3946318) My arms were hurting from bending down and my legs were hurting from not sitting down and twirling around.

"Alice, can we please sit down? I'm in so much pain." I asked dropping the bags on the floor not caring who saw me whine. We all were carrying bags, but I was the slowest. They probably went on trips like this ever month, this is the first time I've ever gone on such a big trip. Usually I just go when I need a shirt, or jeans, or bra. I just did individual trips, not a huge one.

"Fine, why don't you and Edward go order some food from Ruby Tuesdays, and we'll go put all the bags away." They took the bags and we walked over to Ruby Tuesdays.

"Hi, how many?" A tall waitress with dirty blonde, curly hair and a name tag that said Jessica, asked.

"Four, and can we get a booth please?" Edward said slipping her a twenty.

"Okay." She gave him a cute little smile that was over the top flirty. She sat us in the most crowded part of the restaurant, but we just sat down. It was a round booth

"I'm sorry about before, I just know what's really going to piss off a guy more than you do." He said taking off his jacket.

"Its fine, but-," I saw Mark walk in with Mary. I pushed myself over to Edward and sat of his lap. "He's here." I whispered into his ear, to everyone else it probably looked like I was kissing his neck.

"I see him, the waitress is walking them to this side, we're going to have to act until we leave." He didn't seem too disappointed, but I was dying a little inside.

"Fine." I said.

"Here they come, should we make out, what?" I just kissed him. He kissed back, it was gentle at first, but it became pretty rough. Someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see just Mark standing there. He looked gorgeous, earlier I wasn't paying attention, but he was wearing jeans that were tight, but not skinny jeans, and a black and neon green skateboarding T-shirt. The color of the shirt made his eyes pop and I was suddenly glad I was sitting down.

"Oh, hey Mark, are you following me?" I said giggling.

He mumbled something that sounded like yeah, but I couldn't tell. "Almost seems like it. Are you two here alone or are Alice and Rose coming too?"

"They should be here any minute now? Why?" He had a nervous look, but Alice and Rose were there before he could say anything.

"Oh, Alice hey, can I talk to you for a second?" He was darting his eyes from me to her to his table then back to her.

"Yeah, sure." They walked over by the bathrooms where we couldn't see them.

"Aren't you two just adorable?" Rose said taking out her phone. I have to give her props, she hasn't had it out all morning.

I slid off of him. "Shut up Rose." I took out my phone to see three missed calls, five text messages, and a new voice mail. Great. The called were from Chelsea and Sam, I listened to my voice mail next.

"Hey Bell, obviously you don't have your phone near you or something, but we are going to be about a two or three hours late. We got a flat, then we went to a gas station to see if its okay and stuff and we got lost, but we're fine now, we just need your address. Okay call me back, love you babe." Chelsea said, she sounded like she had just stopped crying.

Shit. They were going to be late, so that means they will be here right in the middle of my date with Mark, which is going to be the weirdest date, but I liked that. I was trying to think of a plan, but nothing came to mind, they can't arrive at Charlie's without me, that would be awkward. I could ask Rose and Alice…but I don't know. I mean it would be a bit weird.

"Rose, I'm going to ask you a kinda big question, feel free to say no, but my cousins Chelsea and Sam are coming into town, and well they are going to be getting here in the middle of my date with Mark, and I don't want to break it, especially after today, you know all the weirdness. So I was wondering if maybe, they could hang out at your place for a few hours. It's not like they would be spending the night or anything, just a few hours."

"Bella, of course. I have a better idea, you and Chelsea are close, right?" I nodded. "Then why don't you guys just spend the night, we could all sleep in the basement, and Sam will probably get along with the guys, we'll make them. That way you can give us the details about the date, and they will be a bit more comfortable with us because we won't be leaving you alone this summer." I was surprised, I didn't know Rose would look up long enough from her phone to say that.

"You are the best!" I hugged her from the side and dialed Chelsea's number.

"Hey, its Chels, I obviously can't get to the phone right now, or just don't care about you enough to answer so leave a message and maybe I'll call you back, see if you are lucky enough, I doubt it, but hey I can't exactly stop you. 'Kay bye. P.S. I love Bella and Joey, and I guess my brother. Maybe. Beep." That has been her message since the day I moved in, we were drunk and we got bored so what do girls do when they are bored, well if you are Chelsea you change your voice mail thing. Then the beep sounded.

"Hey its Bella, change of plans, instead of you coming to my house, you're going to my friends house. They'll call you later with the directions. I'm going on a date later, I'll give you details on that later to. Oh and Sam will be fine, there are boys there too, I can already hear him whining. I'll give you a quick summary, there are two girls and three boys, all adopted, but some of them are actually related and yeah, they will explain that too. 'Kay bye. Love you!" I hung up. Alice was standing over the table with Mark and Mary.

"Hey, they are going to eat with us, if that's okay guys." She said pulling Rose out of the booth, Mark sat next to me and Mary sat next to him then Rose and Alice sat down.

It was really awkward for a few minutes then I had to do something. "So, how was shopping?" I asked Mary who was picking at her cuticles.

"Oh, shopping, yeah we didn't do any of that." She said when she realized I was asking her.

"Then what did you do?"

"We mainly stood places and made out." She put her hand on the back of Mark's neck. Mark just pulled away from her which made him slid closer to me.

"Hi, I'm Lauren, I'll be your waitress for tonight, sorry for the wait, shifts just changed. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"We'll have two beers, two appletinis, and whatever Mark and Mary want." Edward said. He knew I wanted beer, good boy.

"Another beer, and…" Mark paused for Mary to answer his unspoken question.

"I'll have a white wine spritzer." Why couldn't she have a simple drink?

"Coming right up," she walked away and shook her ass a bit too much.

"One of the beers is for me, right?" I asked surprised that Edward knew I didn't want a girlie drink.

"Of course. If they had Jack then I would've ordered you that, but they don't, sorry, babe." He was taking it over the top, but I think this was always for Mary too.

"Good." She arrived with our drinks, she brought light beer. Bitch.

Alice kept looking at me, even if someone else was talking to her she would flash her eyes back to me. Edward would put his arm around me and pull me close to him, I didn't want to, but Mark was pissed and he deserved it. Rose was well Rose, just texting away, I'm surprised her fingers weren't bleeding yet. Mary was always trying to touch Mark, but he wouldn't let her, which made me really happy. The rest of lunch went on well, boringly. We talked and ate, and nothing funny was said, not like if it was just the girls or something. It was weird, like there was a secret that I didn't know about.

"Okay, Mark, I'll see you later then." I said when we were about to part ways from them. We were going to shop more and they were leaving.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at Alice's around seven?"

"That will be perfect." I smiled and walked away. Two seconds later my phone vibrated.

From: Mark.

Well that was quite awkward, does Edward know about our little date later?"

To: Mark.

Yeah, he does. That was pretty much just for Mary, they had a "sleep over" last night and she wouldn't leave or something.

From: Mark.

Yeah, I'm sorry about bringing her. It's just that she was really depressed at the diner, and in all honesty, I wanted to see what you were buying. Oh, and I like the shimmering black one from Forever 21, or the dark purple one from Charlotte Rouse.[;

To:Mark

Just as a P.S. we still have two more store before we leave, and I'm pretty sure that those are going to be the expensive ones. Too bad you're leaving.);

From: Mark.

I might just have to stay then.

To: Mark.

Byebye Mark. See you later.

I was suddenly standing in the dressing room to Sak's Fifth Avenue, I didn't realize I was walking or being shoved into a dressing room.

I came out fully dressed, Rose and Alice already had five dresses in their hands and were heading to check out. That was the worst of them all. They had me try on the same dresses at least three times each, and they kept coming back with more and more as they found different departments. I wanted to kill them, but I kept thinking just one more store, just one more store.

I only knew two of the dresses for sure that we were getting, a mini black leather one, that I loved so much, but I knew it wasn't right for the date (.?PRODUCTprd_id=845524446255303&FOLDERfolder_id=282574492074633&bmUID=1275527703386&ev19=3:18). And a blue kinda ruffle at the bottom with one black cup for the boob, it's hard to describe, but cute, that Rose completely loved.

(The others: .?PRODUCTprd_id=845524446364256&FOLDERfolder_id=282574492145815&bmUID=1275527874058&ev19=1:2, .?PRODUCTprd_id=845524446256623&FOLDERfolder_id=282574492702961&bmUID=1275527121707&ev19=2:12, .?PRODUCTprd_id=845524441760735&FOLDERfolder_id=282574492145815&bmUID=1275527377855&ev19=1:4).

Alice and Rose just ran into the last store while Edward and I sat outside of it. In front of us was a huge sign that said Macy's, with that star instead of the apostrophe. I was so happy I got to sit, during lunch it felt so awkward I didn't really get to rest, I was always aware, aware of where Mark's hands were, where Edward's hands were, what Mark was doing, what Edward was doing.

I shut my eyes hoping for two minutes of peace, but before the first twenty seconds could pass Alice had yanked me up, leaving the bags for Edward to pick up and bring them. Poor Edward, I almost feel bad for him. He has to carry at least ten bags, and follow three girls around all day because he had nothing better to do.

"Okay so we narrowed it down to five dresses." Alice said when we spotted Rose waiting by the dressing room. "We could buy all of them, but we figured why not just make her try them on?"

"Oh yeah, why not, not because I've been doing it all day and I finally got to rest for five minutes, and not because I'm freaking out about the diner tonight." I said sarcastically. Rose just handed me the dresses.

The first dress I tried on as a royal blue dress that was bunched at the top, then overlapped a little as it flowed down. .?ID=465107&CategoryID=26681

Alice loved it, she said that it brought out my light brown eyes. Rose said that it was gorgeous, but not her favorite yet.

The second dress gorgeous and would match Mark's eyes, but wasn't my favorite. It had a green top, that overlapped, and a black bottom that flowed down to right above my knee; there was a flowed where the green met the black.

.?ID=465107&CategoryID=26681

I went out did a few spins, examined myself in the mirror then went back in, ignoring whatever they said.

The next dress was all black that buttoned down the front middle, and has black studs on the sides. If we chose this one I would leave one unbuttoned, it didn't show enough cleavage.

.?ID=442753&CategoryID=26681

I stood in front of the mirror and hear Alice and Rose saying that they liked it, but wasn't dressy enough for the date.

I noticed there were only two more dresses. I put on a sky blue dress with a black bow around the middle.

.?ID=449410&CategoryID=26681

Finally the last dress; it was teal with black lace on the sides. There's a three layer black strip right under the breasts. It came to about seven inches above the knee and didn't show cleavage, but I loved it. It was beautiful.

.?ID=406182&CategoryID=26681

Rose and Alice both squealed when they saw it. It was perfect.

"This is the dress I was talking about, its gorgeous!" Rose said, jumping up and down with Alice.

"Can we go; we'll get all the dresses. I don't care. Let's just leave already." I said basically throwing all the dresses at Alice. I walked out to the bench I was sitting on before Alice so rudely pulled me away. By the time they actually came out I had fallen asleep, Rose pulled my hair to wake me up, which caused an ache that last until we got back to my house.

So reviews are like air, pretty much needed! [: Hope you enjoy very much.

Love&Dinosaurs

Imaprettyduckie[:


	5. Chapter 5

My Girls Now.

Charlie was asleep on the couch with five beers, two plates and a bag of chips in front of him on the coffee table. I cleaned up his mess while Edward, Alice and Rose brought the bags to my room to put them in my closet. When I got upstairs there were four dresses on the bed, one from each store.

The black and sparkle striped from Forever 21, the purple with a black belt from Charlotte Rouse, the black bunched one from Sak's, and the teal and black lace one from Macy's.

I ruled the black one out before they even made me try them on. Again.

"This time when I model them, take a picture. It will last a lot longer than the time the dress will be on." I took the other three dresses into the bathroom.

When I walked out Rose surprise me by holding up my Nikon digital SLR camera and snapped a picture without warning. The flash momentarily blinded me, I rubbed my eyes to get the black spots out of them, but it only made them worse.

"I don't like this one, at least not as much as the other two. I love the purple one. Its amazing, but so is the blue one." I said examining myself in the mirror I took out of my bathroom and put it in the closet.

"I agree, its pretty, and you look great, but I'm sure one of the others is better." Alice said spinning me by the shoulder so she can look at the back of it.

From inside the bathroom I could hear NeverShoutNever! singing On the Brightside, indicating that someone was calling my cell phone.

"Its baby mama!" Rose yelled to make sure I heard her. Baby mama is Chelsea she put it in my phone as soon as I bought it on one of our many trips to the mall. That trip was my favorite, when the guy who was adorable, was setting up my phone, activating it and all, he programmed his number into it, his name was Mike Newton, we talked for a while, but we just gradually stopped. By the end of the trip I had thirteen new numbers from boys in my brand new iPhone.

"That's Chelsea!" I pulled the teal dress up, and ran out of the bathroom, although I could hear Rose speaking to her.

My dress wasn't zipped at all so I was holding it up, but my boobs were hanging out, the bra I was wearing was a bit small, so you could pretty much see them, I saw Edward sitting on my bed, suddenly not bored at all.

I grabbed the phone from between Rose's ear and hand. "Hey, how's everything?" I asked, Alice ran over to me and started to zip up the dress.

"Everything is fine. I got your message and it sounds fine. I should have checked if you were busy, I'm sorry! So I just need their address." She seemed a lot better than the last time I talked to her.

Rose was standing there with the camera, I gave her a dirty look and she took a picture. "Bitch," I muttered. "What's your address?" I asked.

"One Cullen Road." Alice said, examining the dress.

"You're joking." I said, nut believing that their road was named after them.

"Its true. You've been to my house; we're the only one on that road." Alice was still spinning me around, I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Okay, stop! I'm dizzy! Chels, its one Cullen Road." Alice stopped and gave me the evil eye. I gave it right back, but we ended up laughing after two seconds.

"Okay, we'll be there at about eight. Love you babe." There was a beep signifying that the call had ended.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "I think that you should wear that one." Edward said, putting down my stuffed Eeyore.

"I was thinking the opposite. It's the first date I don't want him thinking that I'm a complete slut."

"You don't look like a slut. You aren't showing enough of your boobs for that. Plus you look amazing. Too good for anyone, except jealous females, to think you're a slut, but if I'm correct you said you were one anyways." He said standing about two feet away, for some reason I thought he was using restraint to stay away. It could be the way the whites of his knuckles were showing from being clenched so hard, or his eyes twinkling whenever I looked at him.

"Thanks." I said. "So Alice, what do you think, is it the one?" I asked sitting on my bed and taking out the hidden water bottle of vodka, underneath a floor board I cut out the first night I was here.

"I agree with Edward. It does look amazing on you. And it will be perfect for going to Club Diva. Oops! I shouldn't have said that. Forget I said anything. I swear if Mark finds out I said anything I'll kill you!" Alice squealed.

"He's taking me to Club Diva? Wait! That place is impossible to get into. You have to pay about a hundred dollars just to be on the waiting list."

"Oh, yeah you don't know. Two things, his father owns it, and he's our cousin, so he's just as rich as us." Rose said, as if being rich was more important than Mark himself.

We all realized one important thing. I had no shoes for that dress. Alice and Rose went to the mall, while Edward and I stayed here, after I took a shower, Edward and I talked about a lot of things. Not about what happened this morning, or last night, we talked about just random stuff. It was refreshing not to hear him and his pigheadedness, just him.

It was five thirty by the time they got back to pick Edward, and I up. Rose just stepped on the gas as soon as the door was shut. We were at their house in less than five minutes, I am sure there were several tire marks on all of the corners that we turned. They literally pulled me by the wrists up the stairs to their huge bathroom that connected their rooms.

"Fuck, let go of me!" I said, and they just ignored me. "Bitches, I can walk for myself." Still nothing.

In their bathroom they sat me in front of the huge vanity, the table full of make-up, perfumes, lotions, and hair products and styling accessories. Rose started to blow dry my hair, making my scalp burn in the process. Alice and she were discussing the different ways they can style my hair, at one point Rose stopped moving the blow dryer back and forth and held it on one certain spot.

"Rose!" I screamed, pushing the hair dryer away.

"Oh. Sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, I could have figured that. My hairs dry, just style it or something." I rubbed the spot where it burned.

Alice was the one to style my hair this time. She wanted it to be in a sexy, messy bun. She straightened it completely so it was stick straight.

"Alice it's just going to wave in the bun anyways."

"I know, but your hair looks sexy wavy, I don't want it to be completely curly, at least not tonight." She stuck one of those Goody Spin Pins in my hair. "If you two ever leave the club and you are alone together, take out the pins. In the club you'll be dying of heat, once you're out you'll be fine." The bun looked cute. It was partially on the left side of my head, so that my bangs would stay back with it, with a few small strands falling out.

The make-up process was a lot shorter than yesterday. The put on cover up, then bronzer, the eye-liner was light, but the top lid was heavier than I've ever worn before. They added some smoky eye shadow to match the teal on the dress.

"Pucker your lips." Rose demanded, pushing my cheeks in.

I help it there, she started to apply bright red lip stick, and I've never but it on that way. When I out my lips back to normal, they looked hilarious. Rose was laughing, and started to slap her knee.

"I didn't think you'd fall for that one." I just grabbed the stick out of her hand and put it on myself. I had to rub some off that Rose fucked up before, but it looked fine, better than normal actually. I've never worn anything like this before. I wear light make-up. A little eyeliner, and mascara and some cover-up, but it's the same color as my natural skin tone.

"Bella, you look…amazing." Jasper said as he walked past, but paused to look.

"Thanks Jaz." I looked in the mirror and I did look pretty hot.

I looked at my phone, quarter of seven, shit!

"He's going to be here in fifteen minutes." I grabbed the dress off the bed and changed as fast as I could. "Rose, where's my shoes?" She threw a bag out of the bathroom, it had Sak's Fifth Avenue logo on it, and in it was a black shoe box, with the same logo as the bag. Inside were black lace high heels, with a lace bow on the front. The receipt was in the box in between the shoes, I pulled it out to see how much they spent thinking it would be about a hundred dollar. Man was I wrong. The receipt said they were five-hundred and seventy-five dollars.

"You didn't." I said, I looked up at them with a stern look. They shifted their eyes to look at my eyebrows, then gave me a 'what the fuck are you talking about' look. "You know what I'm talking about; the fact that you spent over five-hundred and fifty dollars on one pair of shoes! Take them back, I refuse to wear them." I threw the box back on the bed.

"Bella you have to wear them, they are going to look fantastic with that dress. Without them it would be like you not have coffee in the morning." Alice said sitting next to me on the bed.

"Bella, if you don't wear them, then you'll be going to a club in flip flops. You are going to want to buy a new pair of feet, and I'm sure they are a lot more expensive than these shoes were. Besides you have ten minutes to change. Go!" Rose pushed me in the bathroom and shut the door. The dress was hanging on the back of the door, I looked at it and was wishing that I chose the purple dress instead, but I had to deal now. It was this or no date, and I was not backing out.

In the mirror it looked extremely sluty, too sluty. My usual dresses are shorter, but not so tight, this one was almost painted on, but it's supposed to be that way. Why anyone would decide to be this uncomfortable in a dress was beyond me. The material on the inside was itchy, and rough. It seems like it was laces with tool, but it was the same foe satin as the outside. I really wish I brought a back up dress.

I stepped out, they looked me quickly over, Alice gave me the 'I know you think you look terrible, but shut up now' look. I grabbed the shoes that fit perfectly, and were extremely comfortable. Now… Rose put a charm bracelet one my wrist, and I noticed that she and Alice all had matching ones. Mine had a capital B in coligerfy with diamond's embedded in the silver letter; Rose's had an R in a box letter, it was gold and had topaz's embedded in it, and Alice's and an A, it was white gold, the A was in a curl lettering, it had onyx's in it.

"We were thinking about what's your favorite gem stone, but we haven't gotten to the part where we basically ask you every question we possibly can. But I figured diamonds are a girls' best friend!"She sang just like Marilyn Monroe and Nicole Kidman sang. (If you don't know Moulin Rouge is the movie where Nicole Kidman sings Diamond's are a Girls' Best Friend. Watch it! It's amazing).

"Thanks, babe." I grabbed Rose in a hug; then pulled Alice into it too. Then the door bell rang, I felt jitters run down my spine. I was nervous, I knew that already, but I'm never this nervous. For the first time in my life I'm scared that walking down the stairs for my grand entrance I was going to fall down, or break the five-hundred dollar heels.

Alice and Rose ran to answer the door, I looked myself over once in the mirror and decided that I had no time to freak out.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I have completely confused you with all of this, I took off seven, then put back up, and now I took off six, but its back up so its okay! I'm sorry for the confusion! Read and Review por favor!

* * *

The First of Many or the Last of One?

Once I reached the stairs they looked up at me, I put my hand on the banister, partly to make me look like I'm sophisticated, and partly so that if I fall I can catch myself. He was waiting there, watching the whole time. I stared at his green, entrancing eyes, willing myself not to fall in front of him.

It felt like forever before I reached the bottom of the stairs, but I finally did, without falling I might add. Mark reached for my hand, I took his without thinking. This was the oddest part, I never felt like this with a guy. I didn't even know his last name, and I was already thinking about my feelings…Forks has changed me in the course of three days; imagine what a year will do…

"Hey," he said, smiling down at me.

"Hi." I smiled too.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"'Kay, bye, guys, see you later." He winked at Alice and Rose. For the first time I noticed that Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were also standing there watching.

His car was a Porsche, the exact one I had, in the same color, mid-night blue. He opened my door for me, and I climbed in, I'm into cars, but this one is just amazing. It had black interior, and the dashboard was black, with mid-night blue trim, the convertible top was up, I wanted it to be down, but I knew Alice would kill me for ruining my hair.

I fell in love with it the first time I saw it at the dealership. My mom brought me to get my first car for my sixteenth birthday, and once I saw it I knew that it was the car for me. My mom bought it after thinking about it for a week, and me begging her endlessly. I left notes on her mirror, and in the refrigerator, pretty much everywhere.

"I have the exact same car." I said once he got in the driver's seat.

"Really? I love this car. What color is yours?" He put the car in reverse, and backed out of the Cullen's drive-way.

"Same as yours, midnight blue, my favorite car color!"

"Mine too." He looked at me for a second, then back to the road.

We talked about random things for a while, then he parked in front of the club. You could hear Lady Gaga playing on the speakers before you even got in. He opened my door for me, and held out his hand to help me out of the car, I obviously took it.

The line for the club was so long that it went passed at least the next three buildings. He led me straight to the front, everyone yelled and whined at us. The huge bouncer that stood in front of the club started to ask us for our names, but noticed it was Mark and opened the red velvet rope.

The inside of the club was amazing. It was dark, but had bright strobe lights that flashed every second. The DJ was spinning Lady Gaga and Beyonce's Video Phone; there were as least one-hundred people dancing, and buying drinks.

Mark took my hand and led me to the bar.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked when we got to the bar.

"Yeah, vodka and coke please." I sat on one of the tall bar stools, Mark sat next to me, still holding my hand.

"Can I get two vodkas and cokes, Eric?" He shouted at the man standing several feet away, flirting with a girl who didn't even look sixteen yet. He had black greasy-looking hair, and wore glasses. He was probably in collage, or just graduated and was a chess club type. Didn't date much, studied his ass off, maybe even valedictorian of his class.

He waved at Mark, then walked over. He took out two glasses while talking to us. "Hey Mark, whose this beautiful girl?" He eyed my face, then winked. I laughed, along with Mark and him.

"This is Bella." He was staring at my face for a second.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He stuck out his hand for me to shake, Mark let go of it, but took it again as soon as Eric let go.

"Nice to meet you too."

Our drinks were ready, and he slid them at us. "Well I gotta go." He announced as another guy was shouting several drink orders at him. "Make sure you come talk to me again before you go."

We sipped on our drinks, for awhile, he was just staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, running my hands across it, checking for anything that felt odd, or out of place.

"No, you look…unbelievable." He started rubbing circles on the back of my hand. "Do you want to dance?"

"Of course." He pulled me off the stool and led me to the middle of the dance floor, Kesha Your Love is My Drug was blaring through the speakers.

Naturally we were grinding, just like everyone, there was actually a line starting. We weren't touching except for his arms on my lower back, and my arms around his neck, but we kept getting pushed closer and closer by the surrounding dances. We were soon touching; my body was pressed against his. I could feel his strong abs through his black button down shirt.

Your Love is My Drug ended, then Two is Better than one started playing. He pulled me closer, and we started slow dancing. Normally I stopped dancing when it slowed down, I hate slow dancing, it got awkward, but I felt comfortable with him, which was almost uncomfortable.

Mark asked me questions about everything, my friends, my cousins, California, about my past, about what I wanted to do, anything that popped into his head.

He looked behind me, then I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned around and guess who was standing there…Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Chelsea and Sam.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I said.

"We wanted to come! Do you have a problem with that?" Chelsea said.

"CHELSEA!" I yelled and practically jumped on her.

"Now that I was expecting." She laughed.

"Shut up! Sam!" I hugged him too, it had been four days since I saw them and I missed them too much!

"Okay, okay, so I have a surprise for you." He pulled Melissa from behind him. He was big enough hid her.

"Melissa, hi." I was obviously not happy. Melissa has bleach blond hair, obviously fake, and hazel eyes. She wore more make-up than anyone I knew, and she always caked it on. She looked as excited as I was to see me.

"Hi." She looked at her cuticles. "Sam, can we go dance. I love this song." She pulled at Sam's arm like an impatient child.

"One second, Melissa." Sam rolled his eyes at her.

"Guys go dance, its not like we aren't going to see each other. Plus you are kinda messing up my date."

"Okay." Chels winked. "Have fun." They didn't go far, they started dancing around us.

"Sorry about that. They just came up to visit me, we haven't seen each other for a week, which is very odd for us." I said putting my arms around Mark's neck.

"Its fine, I knew they were coming. I didn't know about your cousins though. You should have told me, we could have made this some other time." He pulled me closer, and I loved that feeling.

"I know, but I wanted it to be tonight, especially after the awkward shopping experience. And Alice made me shop all day! If we had given her more time, it would have never ended."

"That's true, Alice does go over the top."

"Just a bit. So Alice and Rose said that you guys are cousins. I know that Edward and Alice are twins, and Emmett is there brother, then Rose and Jasper are siblings, but who are you related to?" Their family was pretty crazy, but that described them, it showed that they all have so many people that care.

"I'm related to Alice, Edward and Emmett, and Esme, that's my aunt. In my mother's and Esme's family, there are three girls and one boy; my mother Eliana, Esme, and Elizabeth and Ethan. My grandmother and grandfather had a thing for E's. Esme is the youngest, then Elizabeth and Eliana, they are twins, then Ethan." He stated.

"Your family is kinda crazy, and I love it." I said.

"Yeah, I love my family, they are pretty great. Edward is the best to talk to, and Alice is my fashion adviser, she literally comes to my house with bags and bags of new clothes every couple months, and Emmett is the best to talk about sports with. I'm also really close with Jasper and Rose, they are my adopted cousins." You could see in his eyes that they are as close as I am with Chels and Sam, like me they are his brothers and sisters. He would probably walk through fire for them. It made me care about him more.

So it was my turn to ask the questions. I asked mostly about his favorite things, color, books, music, movies, shows, everything I could think of.

It was almost ten thirty when he asked if I wanted to leave.

"I don't want to go home, or well back to Alice's, but yeah, we can leave the club." I turned to let Rose, Chels, and Alice know that we were leaving when I saw them. Chelsea and Edward were leaning against a wall in the back making out. Edward had her pressed up against that wall.

"I'll be right back." I said to Mark, then ran over to them. I pulled Edwar away from Chelsea, and took her to the bathroom.

"What the fuck were you doing?" I said once we were safely away from him.

"I'm single now Bella and Edward's so hot; and an amazing kisser!"

"Edward is a player, he doesn't care about the girl, just whether he can fuck her or not. Stay as far away from him as possible." She just stared at me emotionless. Even though I knew that she wasn't making out with him because she liked him, it was only because of what Dave had done to her, I still didn't want her to feel like he cared about her. I've gone through that feeling before, and I was going to make sure no one that she cared about would ever feel that way if I could help it. I walked out of the bathroom to find Mark and Edward there waiting.

"Where's Chelsea?" Edward asked with a smug smile on his face, which only confused me more.

"She's in the bathroom, obviously. What's with that smile?" I asked walking over to Mark, he grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine. I looked down to see their hands and smile, but then remembered Edward was there.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about our little display last night. Hopefully we can repeat it again tonight; I heard you're sleeping over." He winked at me then walked back to the dance floor. I groaned at the thought of Edward anywhere near me. It made me gag a little.

"Sorry about that, ignore him. He can wish all he wants but hes still a disgusting pig."

"Oh, I know, but he's much better when he's just around the family. In front of girls he isn't related to he's an arrogant ass." Mark said as he led me to the dance floor. Hotel by Bulldog started playing.

"I wonder why that is, if he wants so many girls shouldn't he be all sweet and shit, then show the arrogant side when they want more…"

"It's because he doesn't actually want the girls," I gave a look. "Okay, he doesn't want all of the girls, he was originally a good guy, had girlfriends, but then he got really drunk the beginning of Sophomore year and had sex with five girls in the course of one night at a party and he got labeled, then girls just threw themselves at him. I probably shouldn't be telling you the story. If he talks about act like it's the first time."

I nodded, but then thought of something. "If he doesn't want the girls, then why does he act arrogant instead of just ignoring them?"

"Because he wants some of the girls, and the arrogant side started so that he would show the girls from the beginning that he was a one shot kind of guy; he doesn't want to lead them on until they tell him they want more, they know from the beginning they have no chance with him other than one maybe two nights if you're lucky." Mark pulled them into the middle of the dance floor, putting his hands on my hips as I started swaying with the music against him, his hips moved as best they could with mine.

"Okay, lets drop this, I don't want to spend our date talking about him." Then I realized what had happened before I saw Edward and Chelsea. "Weren't we going to leave? Go some place besides hers?"

"Yeah, you still want to go?" He asked, I could see the excitement in his eyes; he most definitely had something planned. I thought about teasing him for a minute, but I figured I'd save that for another date, and there most definitely would be another date.

"Actually…," his eyes started to darken, the excitement leaving. "Yeah, I do." They automatically answered by glowing again.

"You little tease." He stated, but went over to Alice and Rose and whispered in their ear. They giggled and answered. Then he walked back to me. "You ready to go?"

I looked back at Alice and Rose, they winked. "Yeah, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

So I know that I never add this thing, and I'm sorry. I just haven't been able to focus lately on this story, but I found some inspiration lately. Read and review if you want the chapter to be up in a few days.[:

* * *

It has Never Looked so Beautiful Before.

From the top of the cliffs you could hear the waves crashing against the large amounts of rock below. Mark and I were sitting on a log, Mark had brought a picnic basket, and lite a fire in the pit provided.

"This is really nice, Mark." I told him taking a bight of the chocolate chip cookies he handed her.

"I hoped you would like it."

I was sitting on the log next to Mark, he had put his arm around me, but for some reason I felt uncomfortable, I wanted to shake his arm off like I normally would, but that would have been rude.

"So Bella…" He sounded nervous, like he didn't really want to know, just needed to.

"Yeah?"

"Um, can I ask what exactly is going on between you and Edward? I mean today at the mall all I see is you two all over each other, but at the club you hated him…"

"Um…its kinda complicated. I mean, for some reason we've made out several times in the three days I've been here, but we aren't dating or anything; just those random, almost forced moments. Why?" I didn't like that he was asking about my personal life on the first date. I wasn't his. He didn't have any control over me.

"I was just wondering."

After that it was awkward, I suddenly didn't like nor want to talk to him. His arm was too warm, so I did shake it off. I pretended to shiver, which caused him to pull me closer for warmth, but I just pulled farther away.

"Mark, if I told you that Edward and I were more than friends what would you have said?"

"I would have said that I don't think its right, that he isn't right for you, or anyone really. As a cousin he's a great guy, as anything else he's… a player. You shouldn't be with him. You should be with someone like me, that cares."

I was amazed. How could someone be so annoying? How could they bash a family member so easily. I just stood up.

"Take me home, Mark."

"What? Bella, why? I'm sorry if I offended you, I was just honestly saying what I thought."

"Just take me home, please. I'm tired, its late. Plus I need to spend time with my cousin's. You know the ones that I think are great no matter what." I told him.

He didn't say anything, but packed up the blanket and food.

In front of the Cullen's home I stood trying to open the door, but Mark was blocking my way.

"Bella I just wanted to say I'm sorry about before. I love Edward, he's my cousin, but he isn't always the greatest person…"He was looking at the ground. "But I had a great time tonight, it was fun. I hope that we can do it again soon." He told me, but I was still upset.

"Yeah, sure." I said, not meaning a single word. He started to lean in and kiss me, but I turned away.

"Come on, Belly. I just want one goodnight kiss, I promise just one, especially since you don't seem very happy with me." I was astounded that he would dare give me a nick name; I was angry with him, and he was naming me; that…that…that ass hole.

"Mark, I think that I should just go inside." I tried to push past him, but he just grabbed me and smashed his lips against mine, out teeth hitting together. I was thrashing against him, but that just caused him to kiss harder. Finally I realize that my foot could reach the door, I kicked is hard, hoping either Alice or Rose would hear.

After what seem like forever of me hitting him I heard the door swing open. Mark has stopped so I pushed him as far away from me as possible hoping that whoever was standing there was female. Luck was against me tonight.

"Is there a problem here?" Edward asked in his jeans, but no shirt.

"No, I was just kissing my girl goodnight."

"You're girl?" Edward and I yelled at the same time. Edward was suddenly confused when he heard my voice with the same amount of outrage.

"I am not your girl, nor will I ever be. You have officially ruined any chance you ever had with me." I punched him in the face, and walked into the house, not paying attention if his nose broke or not.

"Good date?" Edward asked slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Shut up." I told him, but didn't move his arm, it wasn't like he was doing it to kiss me, he was just doing it to piss me off further.

"Worst part of the date?" Edward asked pushing me onto the couch in the living room.

I thought about that for a minutes, remembering what started my hatred for him then realizing it was, of course, Edward.

"When he asked me if we were dating, or liked each other." I stated.

"And you told him…?" Edward asked, curiously. From his tone he was hoping that the answer would lead to more "touching", but it didn't.

"I told him the truth, that there is nothing going on between us and that the mall thing was just a show." We were sitting on the living room couch, even though I was sure that the girls were either in the basement or their room. He sat next to me, but not nearly as close as normal, we weren't touching in any way now, he had removed his arm, but my shoulder was suddenly cold, but on fire.

He moved closer, his mouth hovering above me ear, his breath tickleing it, I held back my giggle with an intake of breath, and held it until he spoke. "And are you so sure that nothings going on between us?" He moved a few inches back.

I turned to look him in the eyes, unsure of what he was saying. "Hey, Edward get your ass up here, and bring the chips!" I heard Sam yell, thankful that he distracted him from this tense moment.

"Fine, ass hole." Edward yelled back at Sam.

He grabbed the bag of chips off of the coffee table. We stood up, he was going to go up stairs, me down. "So about what I said…"he said standing in front of the stair case, I just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Then he pulled me into a kiss, a very deep kiss that was short, but left my lips burning for more. "I'll leave you with that, tell me when you figure out what's going on between us."

I stood there for a full five minutes before walking down stairs, hearing the girls giggling, well all except for Melissa, she was sitting on the couch as far away from the girls listening to her iPod and flipping through several magazines. Chelsea, Alice, and Rose were sitting around the large coffee table, wearing those green masks and painting their nails. And iPod was playing Lady Gaga in the background.

"Hey guys." I called from the doorway.

"Bella!" Three girls screeched, running over to me.

"Hey…" I said again.

"How was it?"

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Are you going on another date?"

"Do you like him?"

"Where'd he take you after you left?"

"Does he have a brother?"

The last one was from Chelsea, but the others were said to fast for me to fully understand which one said it.

"Um, let me change then I'll explain everything. Where's my bag?"

-Edward's Point Of View.—

I walked into the room that joined my room with Jasper's and Emmet's, it was like a game room for all of us. The girls had the basement, we had this room.

"Dude, get over here." Emmett said, the three guys were sitting in front of Jasper's laptop.

"What?" I walked over to them, it looked like they were all staring at the bathroom. "Wait, is that our bathroom?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emmett had a brilliant idea of setting up my cameras in the bathrooms, and the basement." Japer clicked on other windows showing the empty bathrooms and the basement where the girls were sitting around the coffee table, all of a sudden Chelsea, Alice, and Rose jumped up, Melissa staying in her spot on the couch.

We realized the reason for their movement; Bella had finally made her way down stairs almost ten minutes after I left. I smirked to myself, so I did have an impact on her.

She grabbed her back pack from behind the couch, meaning she was going to go change.

"Oh, gross. I can't watch that." Sam said walking over the couch. Emmett, Jasper and I stared at the screen wondering which bathroom she would choose. She choose the one right at the top of the stairs.

"Bella is pretty damn hot." Emmett said. I had a strange feeling in me, for some reason I didn't want them seeing Bella this way, it wasn't right, but I also knew that if I said anything they would think something was up, and for right now nothing was up.

"You could say that again. Alice is amazing and I love her, but Bella has an amazing…"

"Remember that's my COUSIN!" Sam yelled.

Bella taken out some short shorts, a tank top, and a bra on the sink, then reached back to unzipper her dress, but stopped, she was looking in the mirror in the direction of the camera, but then continued to zip her dress, sadly she turned in the direction on the door, so we couldn't see anything. When she was dressed she looked at her phone replying to whatever text messages she had.

When she opened the door she looked directly at the camera and winked, then shut the door behind her.

"Shit." Three voices said together.

"What?" Sam asked standing up.

"She saw us." As soon as I let those words out there was a knock at the door. No one moved; she knocked again, nothing. Finally she opened the door, we still unmoving just sat there staring, terrified of her reaction. She didn't look mad, just playful, like we had played a prank on her like stealing her bra, not tried watching her change.

"So I was wondering about something." She said moving the couch, motioning for everyone to follow, I sat next to her feet since she had her back against her armrest.

"And what could you be wondering?" I asked, being the first to speak.

"Well, see I know that Sam owns an extensive and expensive camera collections; and I think I might have found one, but I could be wrong." She said eyeing each of us.

"Um…I…I…I didn't bring it with me this time, Bell, Chels didn't give me much time to pack…" Sam muttered, obviously lying.

"Really? Because I remember our trip to Vegas that we planned ten minutes before we left, you forgot everything, but your cameras. So you really forgot to bring them? Or are you lying to me, hun, because you know lying will cause me to tell each and every girl that is sitting down stairs, and I could call Carlisle and Esme…" Bella warned.

"Please don't!" Japer, Sam and Emmett yelled, but I just sat there, knowing that she was bluffing.

"Hmm. I'll think about it, IF…you do something for me."

"What is it?" Jasper asked know that it would be terrible.

"Basically do ANYTHING I ask for the next month, each of you get your own separate week." She told us, examining her nails.

"I won't do it." I told them, it would hilarious to see Rose and Alice's reaction to finding out that we put a camera in the bathrooms.

"Yes you will or I'm telling." She taunted me.

"Rose with kill Emmett, Alice will kill Jasper, Melissa and Chelsea will kill Sam, but no one will touch me, so there's no reason for me to be your slave." I told her, even though being her personal slave didn't seem too bad.

"Yeah, but what do you think Esme and Carlisle will do. One week of service for me, will be like heaven compared to what they will do." Bella reminded me.

I thought about it for a few moments, then realized, with a sigh, that she was right.

"Okay, so the schedule will go as followed, Sam is this week, then Emmett, followed by Jasper, and lastly Edward." She said, then stood up, and winked at me, then started to leave.

"Wait, how come I'm last?" I asked rushing out the door hoping that she meant come follow me so we can talk/make out. When I caught up with her she was surprised.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Well I was hoping you had thought about it since before." I said pushing her up against the wall.

"Well I haven't had much time to, I mean, I was going to, but then I saw something in the bathroom that distracted me for a while." She teased.

"Can you think about it now?" I asked pushing myself up against her.

"I would, if I could actually think, you being this close isn't helping." She told me. I couldn't help, but lean a bit closer, my face hovering inches from hers. My eyes looked from her lips to her deep chocolate brown eyes, silently asking if I could close the little distance between us.

The door bell rang. Of course, there just always had to be interruptions when I was about to make out with Bella. How cliché.

I ran down to answer it, behind the door were five cameras and at least ten people asking questions like: "Is Isabella Swan here?" or "Can we speak to Miss Sawn" or "Where's Bella?". I closed the door, looking up to Bella standing on the top step.

"Bella…am I missing something?" I asked confused as to why there was press at my front door.

"Did I not tell you that my step father was Phil Dwyer, pitcher for the L.A. Dodgers? I was a celebrity down there, and since I've been gone for about one week they need something new to write about in their weekly Bella Swan update." She said walking down stairs, she opened the door to the reporters and stepped out. I could hear the yelling from her.

-Bella's Point of View.—

"Bella have you had a good time while you are here?" someone asked holding a voice recorder to my face.

"Yeah, I've had a wonderful time up here, I missed seeing my father, and I've made so many new friends already." I answered, I missed this, the questions the

"LA Times; Is this your new boyfriend? Bella its been three weeks since we heard about your last guy, what happened to him? Mike Newton was it?"Ha! Mike was not a guy, he was a little boy. We fooled around a lot for a few days, but then I dropped him. He should have known from my rep that I don't stay with one person for more than a week if that.

"Um, no this is just another friend of mine." I told them, then looked at Edward and winked, then stepped closer. "Mike Newton was also just a friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"But Bella you had a front cover on practically every magazine of you two all over each other at the Kardashian's party in the House of Blues in LA, you two were just friends?"

"Um, yeah…we were drunk at that party, and you know when people are drunk they don't always do things they normally would." It wasn't like I was lying, he was just a friend, just I gave him a few more benefits than I give my female friends.

"Isabella, that wasn't it though, you two were caught in the bathroom at the premier of Eclipse."

"Shit. How was that caught? Um, no comment." Technically were we both completely trashed from the before party. If there had been any press at the after party I would have been dead. I did a shot off of Ashley Greene's stomach. And had made out with four fifth of the guys at that party. Then we turned the party into a nudist thing…Lets just say that we went a little crazy,

"Bella seriously who is this? You two seem pretty close."

"Um, this is Edward, his parents are close friends of my father, when we met we became close friends, he has a twin sister and a brother, both around my age, that I am also close with, and then there are adopted twins also around my age that are my friends." I explained, hopefully getting the confused family correct.

"Edward, have you lived here your entire life?" I was surprised someone would ask him anything, but before he could answer someone else asked a question.

"More importantly, Edward how do you feel about Isabella, you two seem pretty cozy?"

"Are you two secretly dating?"

"Bella have you had a date since you came here?"

"Do they know about your history with men?"

"Do they know about Jacob two years ago?"

"No comment. Now I think I am done here. Hope you all have an amazing night." Bella told them.

Edward opened the door for me, then followed me in.

"So you are important…" he sumerized.

"Only to the press. I'm a partier. I went out every night, that is until my mother passed away." I told him, pressing my back up against the closed door. "Then I stopped. It didn't last long, I missed my old life. I had fun, and it was me, so after three weeks I went out for the first time in awhile, Chelsea and Sam came with me, and I fell back into that routine, but no drinking of course. My aunt wouldn't let us. Since then I've hooked up with guys, been on the front cover of every gossip magazine, and of course made many mistakes." I hated talking about my life in L.A. It made me miss that all the more. I want to party, I want to have fun, and most of all I want to have meaningless hook ups that I laugh about two days later.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking closer than the ten foot radius he was standing at before.

"Yeah…I just miss it, I guess. This little hick ass town is just not eventful enough. Club Diva was amazing, but I'm used to dancing with the Kardashian's, and Ashely Greene, and all of my celebrity friends. We always had fun, but I won't see them much anymore. "

"This place isn't that boring. This is just the very beginning of summer. Some of our friends are throwing a party tomorrow at his beach house in La Push. You should come with me, we can bring everyone and just have a good time. What do you say?" He told me taking my hand.

"Yeah, that sounds great, but one thing."

"Whats that?"

"We can't do this," I pointed to our entangled hands. "tomorrow."

"But can we do more that this," lifting our hands "tonight?" I laughed, but he silenced me by pressing me against the wall and capturing my lips with his.


	8. Chapter 8

Lets Get it Started in Here.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Edward called from down stairs. Alice, Rose and I were getting ready for the party. We of course went shopping again, but this time I just sat and talked with the guys while they ran around the mall looking for clothes.

Mark called several times, I picked up after three hours of my phone ringing and twelve voicemails.

_"What the hell could you possibly want?" I asked._

_ "I wanted to apologize, I was an ass last night. I just was pissed that Edward had to be the one to answer your kicks. And I'm really sorry that I forced you to kiss me."_

_ "I don't give a fuck what you say. You're an ass hole who needs to learn to respect his family. My cousin's are my everything, you should be at least close to yours. Don't talk shit about them behind your back; especially if an hour earlier you were saying how good a listener he was. So do me a favor and leave me the hell alone because I never want to hear your voice again. 'Kay, thanks bye, ass hole."_

"Give us a minute ass hole!" I yelled down to him.

Alice and Rose got me a red leather micro mini skirt, and a black corset to match, they forgot shoes again so I decided to wear the same shoes as last night. I did my own hair and make up since I was too impatient to wait for them to finish, of course I was completely done before both of them were.

"Are you ready yet?" I asked, impatiently fixing me hair.

"Just finished." Alice said grabbing her camera. "Rose, come here I want a picture." Rose ran over in her mini dress; it was black and came to mid-calf, it was strapless, and she wore it with fishnets and black heels.

Alice was wearing the tightest possible skinny jeans she could find, with a wife beater, she said Jasper liked when she kept it simple.

"Either get your ass down here or I'm coming up there." Edward yelled.

"We better go." Alice said.

"No, lets just stay here. We'll piss him off." I said, sitting on Alice's white couch and picked up a random magazine. Alice picked up another one, but sat on her bed, and Rose sat on the bean bag next to me.

"Alright I'm coming up there. Its been two hours." I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. Then the door swung open. "You're not even getting ready anymore!" He screamed in agitation.

"Oh, little Eddie, do pop vain in your head." I said throwing the magazine on the table and walked out, but not before I patted Edward's cheek in an obnoxious manner.

Down stairs Emmet Jasper, Melissa, Chelsea and Sam were waiting. Melissa was complaining the entire time so Chelsea and her decided to wait down stairs while we finished up. Chelsea was in her usual skinny jeans and a "To Write Love on her Arm" shirt. And Melissa was in a bronze metallic mini halter dress.

"Lets go Sam, Melisa and Chelsea, you're with Jasper and Alice." Edward, Alice, and Rose finally came down stairs.

"Lets go already." Edward grunted out.

Everyone went to their cars, Edward and I, Rose, and Emmet, and Alice, Jasper, Chelsea, Sam, and Melissa.

"Wait." Edward said when I started my car. The others pulled out of the drive way.

"What?" I asked confused, but Edward solved it by grabbing me and pulling me on his lap.

"We aren't going to do this all night, I think we should make up for it first." He said.

"You…do…know…that…I…still…have…to…think…right?" I asked between kisses.

"Whats there to think about? You obviously like me, and I like you; there's nothing else." He said.

"What if I don't want a boyfriend…" I said, climbing back in the driver's seat.

"Why don't you…you like me right?" he asked, and for the first time since I met him he seemed vulnerable.

"I'm not sure. Lets just go to the party. We'll talk after." I said, pulling out of the driveway.

"Whatever." It was silent most of the way, except for when he muttered directions at me, and when I asked what because I couldn't hear him he would yell it.

I knew it was the correct street when I heard the music as soon as I turned onto it. The speakers were blaring "Cooler than you". Edward didn't even wait for the car to be off before he got out.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Chels asked once I followed Edward in.

"We were arguing over what music to listen to." I said, but he just walked away.

"Whats up with him?" Sam asked.

"Not sure...I'll go ask." I told them.

At first I couldn't find him, but then I saw him standing with a group of guys next to the keg.

"Edward, we need to ta-" I was almost through my sentence when I noticed Jacob Black standing next to him.

"Dude, you know Belly?" Jake asked him, then put his arm around me.

"Leave me the hell alone, jack ass." I told him, then pushed through them to grab the bottle of Jack and go find some guy.

"Belly, don't be like that. You know you love me, babe."

I laughed so hard I spit out the gulp of Jack that was in my mouth. "You are the most disgusting ass hole I have ever met. You think you are so great when all you are is a lying cheating, fake person, I was an idiot to ever have feelings for you."

"You're just pissed that you found me with the blonde. And you want to know something she was better than you."

"Wait, so you mean that she was better with your three inch dick, yeah I think I'm fine with that ass hole. See you later." I said walking away. I went to the beach where everyone was dancing.

"Bella!" I heard some yell, but I was too pissed to acknowledge them. "BELLA." They yelled again. "Bella." This time someone was shaking my shoulder. "Bella." I realized it was Edward.

"Hey, Eddiepooh! Are you enjoying the party? How's Jakey-wakey? You two are the bestest friends!" I said to him, not knowing I was drunk.

"Bella how many bottles of this have you drank?" he asked taking the bottle away.

"Hey! Give it back. I'm partying! I want to let loose, give me back the damn bottle!" I said hitting him and trying to grab the bottle.

"Bella, you're drunk. How many bottles have you drank?" he asked.

"Um….One, two, three, four, five. Five." I said pointing to each finger that was help up three inches away from my face. "I have to go pee."

"Bella, come on. Let me take you home." He said grabbing my arm.

"No! I want to stay and have fun! You told me that I could! You brought me here and I want to stay!"

"Bella, you aren't sober. You should go home and sleep. I'll even go with you." He said trying to pull me towards the door.

"No! I don't want to go anywhere with you. Stop pushing me! God, just leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled, grabbing the bottle from him and running back to the beach.

I grinded on guys, I grinded on girls, I grinded on anyone. Then I felt familiar arms wrap around my stomach and turn me to face him.

"Hey, babe."

"Jakey!"

"I knew you missed me, what do you say we go up to my room."

"Not now Jakey, I just want to dance. Dance with me, Jakey!"

"I say we d a little bit more than dance." He said pulling me close, his hands went from my back to my ass, and his lips crashed down to mine.

I woke up with the largest headache I had ever had in my life, cuddling with a bottle of Jack. I was still in the corset, and mini skirt so I decided to change into the shorts and tank top I brought.

Melissa was sleeping on the other side of the couch, and Rose, Chelsea and Alice were passed out on the ground.

When I changed I decided that I should see if Edward is up. Maybe he could shed some light on the mysteries of last night. All I remembered was that I saw Jake, and then I went to dance.

I went through the game room that connected the boys room, Sam was sleeping on the couch, but I ignored his random spouts of words and knocked on Edward's door.

At first there was no answer, but then I heard movement, a familiar, bronze haired boy mutter shit a few times, and opened the door.

"What?" he asked before he even saw it was me. "Oh. Bella." He said with only his boxers on, then I noticed the girl in his bed. She was blonde haired, and most likely the biggest dumb ass.

"Uh…Never mind." I said, really upset. We weren't dating, but we liked each other, and we were going to talk about it. But no, he decided that he would just go fuck some random girl.

"Bella wait." But I just ran out of the room. I walked quietly down to the basement, grabbed my purse and left.

-Edward's Point of View.—

"Eddie, who was it?" the blonde said.

"It was Bella." I told her pulling on some pants to run after her so we could talk.

As I was running down the stairs I heard some start their car outside, when I got to the porch all I saw was Bella driving away in her car.

"Edward, what are you doing up so early?" Chelsea asked.

"I should ask the same from you." I said shutting the door.

"Bella woke me up when she ran out. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Um…no…" I lied to her.

"Liar. What happened?" she asked.

"Well we're close now. Really close, and last night after the date we talked, and I guess…things were said, and we found out we like each other…then we argued about whether we should date in the car, and she got drunk at the party and I saw her making out with Jake, her ex boyfriend, and I was just so fucking pissed that I slept with any random girl and so she came to talk or something and saw the girl, and left." I said in one breath, thinking the entire time I shouldn't be telling this to her.

"And why didn't you get in your car and go after her?" she asked me.

"Um. Because I'm the biggest idiot ever. I'll leave now." I said about to run up the stairs.

"You'll never catch her. She's in one of the fastest cars; she's probably half way to Alaska by now." Chelsea said walking over to the couch and plopped down, and I followed.

"You do know she was completely smashed last night, right? She probably didn't remember a thing this morning. After every bad night she wakes up, comes to my room and asks what happened. What guy she had sex with, how much she drank, all that shit. It got so bad I took pictures of the guy, and the bottles she drank so I just posted them on her Facebook wall. We called it her 'Wall of Shame'. She even added an album." She told me.

"I know, but the Jake thing pissed me off." I said remembering, Bella and Jake dry humping on the beach, his hands sqeezing her ass, and her hands pulling him closer to her.

"Don't you get it, she'll do any guy when she's drunk, one time she had sex with her middle school PE teacher. He was like fifty, but he showed up to the party and she got trashed. It doesn't matter who you are. She'll do anything with anybody."

"So she has no clue she did anything with Jake, and she only did it because she was drunk?" I asked feeling like the biggest piece of shit ever.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But what about that 'drunken words are sober thoughts' that applies to actions also?"

"Not with Bella, she's…a different drunk. You know how people have a few black out moments, or nights, well Bella is pretty much that every time she drinks because once she starts she doesn't stop. Like I said she never remembers."

"And last night Bella was completely drunk. God, I'm the biggest piece of shit." I confirmed.

"No you aren't. I know Bella better than she knows herself, so you can't be expected to know everything about her in a week, sweetie. It doesn't work that way." She said taking my hand.

"I really don't think we should…"I trialed off.

"Oh, we aren't. Don't worry, I couldn't hurt Bella that way." She said retracting her hand.

"So when do you think she'll be back?" I asked.

"Three and a half days from now."

"How the hell could you know that?"

"I've done several studies on her."

"Chelsea, Bella where are you?" Alice yelled.

"Do me a favor keep this a secret, okay? Nothing has happened with Bella and I okay? You don't know why she left."

"Promise, Bella would want it the same way."


	9. Chapter 9

Her Moment of Weakness

I pulled into the drive way, half expecting to see the Porsche, and half expecting to wake up from the dream.

The house was all closed up, doors locked, curtains closed, no sense of human life around. That was what my house was like. A large red brick house, with the black shutters and black front door, was vacant. I pushed the button that I had to take out of my glove compartment, to open the garage door. There inside was the Porsche, and the limited edition yellow Hummer that Phil owned. I parked in my usual spot in between the cars so even my car could be the center of attention.

I had called the maid service and the grounds keeper when I first left Forks that I would be arriving in a few hours so that they had the place ready for me, and they were true to their word. The covers were off all the furniture, the lights were one, but still no sense of humanity in this house.

I couldn't stand looking at the house. The memories, the nightmares, the broken hearts, all the feelings came flooding back to me. In the living room was the piano my mother tried to teach me to play, even though she couldn't play too well herself. There was a tire swing in back that she used to push me on. My old tree house was still up, with all my expensive child hood toys probably still trapped inside. Trapped. That's how I felt right then, I was trapped in my feelings, the hurt, the sadness, the anguish that was trapped in my body. I couldn't let it out. It just stayed until I got too full of it, when I saw Edward with the bitch on his bed I lost it, the emotions that I had repressed broke through like they had been trying to for the past few months and I had to leave. I couldn't stay and pretend to be fine with Edward and his shenanigans. I knew that if I stayed there would be more girls, more blond bitches, and soon enough I would have lost it, and actually told him how I felt. That was the funniest part. The fact that I did like him. A lot. He may be the biggest ass hole that I know, but he understood more things than anyone had since, well since my mother, and that's what I want. Too bad that its not what he wanted.

I had to leave, but I was still in the pj's that I put on this morning. It was ten thirty by the time I got there so it was time to go clubbing. I looked forward to clubbing in LA. I hadn't done that in days and I missed my friends, my celebrity friends, the free drinks, the classic Hollywood drama, I missed them. I turned my phone on for the first time today, dialing the number I used to use daily.

"Bella!" Ashley Greene yelled.

"Hey, Ash. What club are you at?" I asked.

"Actually I'm not in LA tonight, I'm at my uncles in like Louisiana or some shit hole like it, anyways I'll be home next week if you planned on coming down."

"Oh, I'm in town for the next few nights, but not for a week." I told her.

"Oh, well Kristen's home, and I'm sure you could find some of the guys, but a lot of us are taking vacations, we finally have a break." Ashley said.

"Eh, Kristen, she I didn't miss. Okay, I'll just call some guys up, if worse comes to worse I'll go alone, maybe I'll meet some hottie tonight." I joked, but just to hide that I was upset, Ashely was always there for me when I just needed fun, she knew what questions to ask and not to ask, she knew when I was going to fuck a guy, and when to be my "Lesbian Lover" as we joked about it. Kristen didn't she asked everything, she tried to take all the good guys, and pushed all the gross guys at me. I, like most people, hated Kristen Stewart. Plus she thinks she amazing because she landed a leading part in a famous movie, well too bad she didn't find out that they ask me, but I said I didn't want to pursue acting as a career, just small parts was good for me.

"Yeah, I know she can be a real bi-witch." Ashley said switching the swear word for a more children appropriate. "Sorry, I'm with a bunch of babies. They don't stop making a mess. Can I just pay for a nanny and be done with it?" In the back ground I heard a kid start to scream.

"It sounds like you have your hands full, I'll just call you later. Love you, hun."

"Love you too!"

I decided to just go alone, I wanted to know somebody, but if I brought Robert, Kristen would come even though he hates her, I hate Taylor, Kellan would ask what's wrong and I didn't want to talk and Jackson is too perceptive.

I went to my old closet to find all the clothes I left behind, I wore my micro mini metallic skirt with a black corset and some random heels.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan, nice to see you." Laurent, the bouncer at Bungalow 8 said.

"You too, Laurent." I said as he pulled away the red rope, and let me cut in front of the long line.

In the club the music was blaring, although you couldn't hear it from the outside. It was dark, you could only really see something if you were two inches away from it, and if you paid close attention during the strobe lights.

"Bella!" someone yelled, I recognized the voice as Ricky, my favorite bartender. I've known him for a good majority of my life, my mom was friends with his mom, they apparently went to school together, although they didn't know each other back then.

"Hey, Ricky! I feel like I haven't seen you in years." I yelled even though I was leaning across the bar.

"I know, hey, come back here, I can't hear you!" he said, pointing to the space beside him.

Instead of pushing through the people and walking behind the counter, I climbed over the bar.

"I should have guess, nice black thong." He joked, filling a glass with beer and handing it to me.

"Why thank you, its new." I joked back, and took the drink.

` "So why are you back?" he asked, filling someone's order.

"Um, I just missed this place a lot, and of course Ashley, Robert, and Kellan. It feels like a lot more than one week." I told him, making a vodka and coke, more vodka than coke, for myself.

"We missed you too, and Robert and Taylor are in the VIP room, but Kristen is with them, along with Anna and Rachel." Ricky told me, knowing that we both hate those three. They are the ones that really no one liked, but you hung out with anyways because you can make fun of them without them knowing, especially Kristen.

"Gross, but I want to see Kellan, Jackson, Robert and Taylor anyways, plus I haven't played a drinking game off of Taylors ab's in an entire week, far too long."

"Yeah does that mean for me to send shots up there on a regular basis?" he said, know that once I do it once, it will turn into a game.

"Jack. Oh, and vodka, can't forget the vodka." I said, bringing my own bottle of Jack with me.

"Bella, like what the fuck are you like fucking doing here, you like fucking bitch?" Kristen yelled in excitement. She always uses the word fuck in her sentences, gets sort of annoying after the first two minutes.

"Hey! I missed everyone too much." I yelled over the music that was blaring. This room was sound proof, nothing in and nothing out, they were listening to Magic by B.o.B.

"Well we like fucking missed you like fucking too!" she yelled then ran over to hug me.

"Good." I said rolling my eyes, and taking a sip of whiskey, looking away from them.

"Bella, get your ass over here!" Kellan yelled from the dance floor; he was in between two girls that I didn't recognize, but I never recognize anyone.

"Kellan, are you always with girls?" I yelled back; when I left them a week ago he was in the same spot, with two girls. They only things that changed were his clothes and the girls.

"And you know it! But get your ass in here, you know you're my best girl!" he said pointing in front of him.

"Of course, Kellan, of course." I said going to dance in front of him. The three people I was closet with were definitely Kellan, Ashley, and Robert. They were the funnies, but also the most level head. Kristen thought the whole famous life was all about partying and hooking up, but its not. You have to talk to your fans, be nice, act as much off of screen as you do on, and keep everything a secret. Everything.

"So Bella you gonna do some shots with us?" Robert asked remembering last time; he was holding two shots up, and a lime wedge.

"Don't I always." I took the shot, ignoring the wedge. "Rob, rum? Come on you can do better than that. Challenge me for once." I said, throwing the shot glass against the wall. I always did that with the first shot of the night.

"I'll do my best." He joked, but I saw that evil glint in his eye. I always had a competition with everyone. They were surprised with the amount of alcohol I could intake before puking, and that I could take some of the strongest stuff no problem.

"You do that." I said finishing the bottle of Jack.

"Bella!" Taylor yelled when he walking into the room, he was holding his girlfriend, Renesme's, hand.

"Taylor, Es, hey!" I said walking over to hug them both. "I refuse to explain the reason for me being back again. Go ask someone else." I told them.

"How long are you in town?" He asked.

"I was thinking a few days at first, but then I decided one night was enough, I have to get back to Charlie tomorrow or else he'll kill me," I told him. "Actually, I should call him, he doesn't know where I am."

I walked outside the back exit, it was chilly, and there was a breeze coming from the ocean, that was a block away. I dialed Alice's number and listened to the ring.

"Where the hell are you?" Alice yelled.

"I'm in LA, I got an emergency call from a friend and I needed to go. I'll be back tomorrow to explain everything, I swear. I'm sorry I just left," I told her. After the long drive, I had calmed down a lot and realized that I wasn't Edward's girlfriend, he didn't owe me anything, and I couldn't just disappear if he was with another girl. That was too much power to let anyone have.

"Okay, I covered for you from Charlie. I told him that you were in the shower, and you were staying another night when he called to ask why you weren't answering."

"Thanks so much, I'll be back at your house tomorrow morning, around eleven with coffee and breakfast, I swear," I said.

"I want bacon, and good bacon at that, none of that Canadian bacon crap that we have everywhere," she told me.

I laughed, "Okay, Alice, I promise, real bacon. Bye," I hung up, and went back into the club.

"I have to head home," I said, and I heard the wines from my friends around me. "I know, I just got here, I'm sorry, but I left without saying anything, and everyone's pretty pissed. I promise I'll be back to visit before the summers out," I told them

"How about one more dance, Bellie, please?" Kellan asked.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go," I hugged everyone one last time, then ran to my car.

I felt horrible after the conversation with Alice; I realized that I was only thinking of was myself and in the present situation I had to think about other's for a change. It would take some getting used to, I had never thought of other people before besides my mother before.

It was closer to twelve when I arrived at the diner to pick up the food I had ordered on my ride home. I drove over a hundred most of the way, but since it was night, I saw five cars on the five and a million trucks going just as fast as me. Sarah was on again, and I quickly flung a hundred dollar bill at her and told her I'm late; I took the brown bags full of food and ran for the car. I was so tired; I hadn't slept in two nights now.

There door was already opened when I arrived at the Cullen's and I saw Esme sitting in the living room with plans for the decoration of her clients house, I said hi and continued speed walking to the basement.

"I'm sorry," I squealed when I reach the bottom of the stairs to see all the girls watching Awkward on MTV.

"You're late," Rose said, not looking up.

"I have food, and coffee," I told them which brought their attention on me.

"Good bacon," Alice questioned, I nodded and she jumped off the couch and took the bags out of my hand.

"Come join," she told me as she sat in front of the black coffee table.

"Hey Chels, Mellissa, how was your girls' night?" I asked, feeling bad for leaving them with people they didn't know. But from the look on both of their faces they didn't mind.

"Well Rosalie took me shopping in Seattle yesterday, it was the best shopping a girl could ask for," Melissa said. I knew she didn't really have a girl to go with back home because she was a bitch and no one liked her.

"Alice and I spent the day going to record stores, she said that she had enough shopping for the week," Chels told me. "I found some really awesome albums for cheap. Back in LA they would have been at least fifty bucks, but they were only five in Seattle."

"Oh, who'd you get?"

"I got a Beatles album from before they were famous, a Pearl Jam record, a Kiss album, and a Nirvana album," she told me and I could see the spark in her eye. She really did love music.

"Working order?" I asked.

She nodded, looking as if her head was going to shoot off.

"Hey girls," Jazz greeted, behind him was the train of boys. "We smelled bacon," he said.

"Bella picked it up," Alice told them.

"Bella your back," Emmett said, "We missed you."

"Emmett I was gone one day."

"Feels like an eternity, babe," he told me. Rose smacked him in the gut and he hunched over in pain. She gave me a smirk, and I knew that she wasn't jealous, just wanted to hurt him for giggles.

"So girls, I think we should go do something after breakfast," Alice told us.

"Alice, I'm going to go home and sleep for the rest of my life," I told them. I stood up, giving myself a head start for when she chased me to get me to do something. I looked for Edward, but it seems he disappeared without saying anything.

"Edward," Alice yelled, "Block Bella in so she can't make a run for it."

Edward came down the stairs and stood in the door way. I got to actually look at him for the first time, he had no shirt on, and red flannel pajama pants, his hair was disheveled so it looked as if he had just woken up.

"Right Bella," Alice questioned.

"What," I asked, missing what she said.

"I said you're going to come with us to the spa so you can just relax there," she looked at me odd, almost as if she knew what I was thinking about when I wasn't listening.

"That actually sounds really good, but can I change first," I asked, remember I was clad in the skimpiest clothes I owned.

"Speaking of which, Bella, you look really hot," it was Melissa who said this and I was surprised.

"Thanks, I, um, found it in my closet at my old house," I told them, wanting to stay away from the fact that I was actually at my old house.

No one said anything, for which I was grateful, but the awkward silence became unbearable. So I grabbed my duffle bag in the closet and pushed past Edward on my way to the bathroom. He followed me up the stairs.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about yesterday," he told me as I walked to the bathroom.

"Edward you don't owe me anything, we're not a couple; all we did was say that we had feelings for each other, which are gone now. So let's just go back to hating each other, and antagonizing each other," I told him.

"Oh, yeah, okay," he said, staring at the ground.

"So there's no camera's in this bathroom, is there?" I joked.

"No, Sam removed them," he laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

School? In July?

We were all relaxing in a hot mud baths, cucumbers over our eyes and a green mud mask on our face. There was a low hum of classical music playing in the background, but other than that it was silent, comfortably silent.

Chelsea looked as if she was asleep. You could see the mud rise and fall in a steady pace. Alice was bopping her head to the music that was playing in her head. Rosalie was messing with her hair, making sure her layers stayed out of the sticky mud. And Melissa was texting.

"This is really fun," I breathed, more relaxed than I had been since my mother's passing.

"Yeah, perfect too, since we start school tomorrow," Rose commented, finally laying still.

"What?" I shot up, there was mud all over my body, so no one saw anything.

"Oh right, Bella, our school is different. We have four months off of school each year, but at different times. The school year starts in July, then we have school until September, then we have December off, and then March. The school year ends at the end of May," Alice explained.

"So you mean I start my senior year tomorrow?" I asked, confused.

"Correction, we start our senior year tomorrow."

"What are they going to do," I asked, pointing at Chelsea and Melissa.

"Get drunk and drive off of a cliff," Chelsea joked. "We're capable of taking care of ourselves for a few hours."

"We start senior year," I said elated.

"We'll rule the school," Alice joked, quoting Grease.

"Al, we all know we already do that," Rose said.

"Oh right," she giggled. "Oh Bella, we have to pick up your jacket before we go home. I was thinking we'd sleep over your house tonight since Charlie has seen you for a full ten minutes since you got into town."

"Jacket? Oh, yeah that sounds great."

"For the Purple Ladies, remember? We all have leather jackets that match, lined in purple," Alice said, everyone had started to get out of the mud bath, heading towards the showers in the locker room.

"You're serious," I asked.

"Dead serious, tomorrow you have to wear it. Oh, I'm gonna pick out your outfit, Bella Barbie time!" she squealed.

We had decided it was a good time to head home, we had already gotten massages, and mud baths and we had too much to do before school. I still had to get notebooks, and pens, and everything else needed for school.

We decided to split up and meet back at my house for movie night, with every junk food ever invented and hidden alcohol. The boys arrived with Alice and Rose and I saw that they were planning on staying, even Edward.

My dad had left a note, "Bella, I'm staying over Billy's tonight. We're watching the game then going fishing in the morning. I'm working the night shift tomorrow night so I won't see you until Tuesday night. Have a good first day of school, and order pizza for you girls. I'll call you tomorrow afternoon while I'm at work." I smirked, the house to myself, and the girls, and the boys. What a wonderful evening.

We had started Moulin Rough, the boys grew bored of it and started to make out with their girlfriends, leaving Edward, Chelsea and I out of the loop.

Chelsea's phone rang, she muttered it was her mother and went down stairs, leaving Edward and I out of the loop. We were sitting next to each other on the couch, while the couples were on the floor. I grabbed a soda bottle full of some sort of alcohol and drank. I stared at Edward from the corner of my eye, he was paying attention to the movie, ignoring everything around him.

I put my feet on his lap, wanting to feel the spark of his skin against mine. He put his hand on my calve, rubbing circles on it, and I felt just as relaxed as when I was in the mud bath.

I started to sing along to Diamonds are a girl's best friend in a whispered voice, afraid of people hearing. Edward heard though, he turned his head to look at me as I sang every lyric with ease.

"Bella, I could fall asleep to your voice," Edward whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, and judging by his smirk, it was not missed.

Once Moulin Rough was over, Rose proposed Truth or Dare; Chelsea still hadn't come back, leaving it a square of couples, and Edward and I.

The game was very entertaining. Emmett was dared to walk into school tomorrow with no pants on, which he seemed oddly excited about; on several occasions he suggested we go to sleep, wanting the morning to come. He was also dared to run around my house naked, shouting "touch my wee-wee," I hesitated at first, then I remembered that Charlie wasn't home. There were several up-close shots of Emmett's "wee-wee", and two videos of him running, a frontal one and one from the back. Alice was dared to go a week without shopping, which brought a few tears; after that she decided to pick truth, playing it safe. She didn't reveal any secrets, claiming she was just an open person, but I think she was hiding something. Rose was dared by Emmett to give him a lap dance, which earned him a smack; she, like Alice, picked truth mainly. Jasper also picked truth, claiming that after the last time they played, he needed a break. He told that group that he had kissed another girl while he and Alice were dating. Alice had already known, and she had forgiven him for it. It was a famous actress; she admitted that she would have probably kissed her too, if she got the chance. It was Mila Kumis.

Sam and Melissa fell asleep after revealing that they were both virgins and that they wanted to wait to have actual sex until after they were married. The girl's aww'ed, the boys snickered.

Edward was dared by the lovely Alice to not date a girl, meaning no contact with women other than a conversation for an entire week. He shrugged it off saying he could handle it, everyone else scoffed, knowing he could barely go two days without sex.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare," I rolled my eyes, as if there was another answer.

"I dare you to go on a date with me."

"In your dreams, Cullen," I told him.

"You know the rules of the game," he told me.

"And I know you were dared not to date a girl for the next week, you just asked me out; I guess we're breaking some rules."

"Come on, I'll show you what an amazing time you'll have with the Cullenator," he joked.

"I'll think about it," I said. I actually did want to go on a date with him, but I didn't want him to gain the control that he was getting at.

"I'm gonna go find Chelsea," I told them, she had been gone for well over two hours. I found her asleep on the lounge chair, cuddling the throw pillow, I grabbed the Redskins blanked from the hall closet and draped it over her.

"You know, you'd think people from California could stay up later than, is it already two AM," I asked when I got back to my room. Sam and Melissa were asleep under a purple, fuzzy blanket on the floor.

"We better go to sleep, Rose and Emmett can take my bed, since Em is huge, you two can take the couch here, and Edward and I will sleep on the sectional down stairs," I told them, pointing at Alice and Jasper when I told them to sleep on this couch.

"Okay, 'night guys," Alice said.

"'Night," everyone muttered. Edward and I climbed down the stairs and went in search for blankets. There was only one left.

"You can have it," I told him, pushing the comforter toward him.

"No way, it's your house," he pushed it at me.

"How 'bout this, we'll share it. I'll sleep at your feet," I told him. I sat on the couch in the corner where the other half of the couch jutted out. He sat at the other end, pulling the blanket so it covered us both.

"'Night Bella," he whispered.

"'Night Edward," I replied.

* * *

I woke up, and felt something fuzzy against my face, it smelled awful. My eyes opened, slowly, adjusting to the light then I saw it. Edward's sock covered toes resting on my cheek.

"Edward," I screamed.

He jumped up, the blanket falling to the floor, and took on a fighter's stance.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Your foot was on my face, you stupid prick," I pushed past him, and into the kitchen. I searched for the kurieg cups through the cabinets. I heard Edward enter as I climbed onto of the counter to find the K-cups. After much searching, I only found Irish crème flavored coffee, but it was better than no coffee at all.

"Looks like I'll be having Irish coffee today," I muttered to myself as I picked up the Irish whiskey bottle from the freezer. I poured a shot glass worth of whiskey into the mug that was now filled with coffee and I drank it. I felt tingles go through my spine as it went down.

"Bella, you know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were an alcoholic," Edward told me.

"And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a nice guy, but luckily I do," I retorted.

Alice came barging in through the front door, with Emmett, Jasper, and Rose in tow. As she climbed the stairs she yelled, "Bella to your room." I obeyed, grabbing my cup of coffee and smirking at Edward.

"Ed, we have clothes for you too," Em told him.

In my room, Alice was throwing things out of my closet, shoes, accessories, pants, and more.

"Bella, shower," she ordered and I had no voice to argue.

But I did ask, "When did you guys leave?"

"You guys were asleep, so we figured that it would be best to let you sleep while we got ready then we'd get you ready. It's your first day, you gotta look kick ass. Now go shower," she threw a towel at me and I grabbed it as I went into the bathroom.

I let the water run down my back and shoulders as it relaxed every muscle; I felt a little achy due to sharing a couch for the night. As Rose told me to hurry up, I quickly washed my hair, then conditioned. I rung out my hair with my towel, then wrapped it around my body before I exited to my room; Alice through my black skinny jeans, and a white, loose fitting V-neck at me. I grabbed a bra and some underwear and returned to the bathroom. I honestly looked the same as how I dressed in LA, aside from the leather jacket that was waiting for me when I left the bathroom again.

"Put these on," she ordered, they were biker boots with a heel which would add to my tough look. I loved the boots, I wore them back in LA, and probably owed them from why I was on top of my school during freshman year. "Great, now do your make up, and we'll do your hair."

I added some light make up, and opted for a bright red lip stick, which only smudged when you kissed someone. They straightened my hair, and left it down. Then Rose threw some ray ban aviators, and Alice threw a chain around my neck.

"You look like a force to be reckoned with," Alice told me.

"I look like a biker chick, where's my hog," I joked.

"Shut up, for your first day, you want to be tough. You want to scare them into doing what you demand," she told me, fixing her makeup.

"They'll be scared no matter what," I told her with a wink.

Alice and Rose walked in front of me with a smirk on both of their faces, they knew what the boy's reactions would be. As I walked down the stairs, I waited to see the boys reactions would be the same as the schools reaction. I wanted it to be a mix of lust and fear. If they wanted me or wanted to be me, I would get away with whatever I wanted. If they feared me, then I would be able to do whatever I wanted.

Rose knew that this year, she'd have competition and she knew that I was a force to be reckoned with. I would be on top of the school. I would be queen of the hallways, the classrooms, the town hangouts, homecoming queen, prom queen. Queen of Forks. Just like I was at LA Prep's queen. I ruled over everyone and everything and I would continue to rule in Washington too.

Their reactions were perfect, you could see the fear evident on their face, but in their eyes the lust was hidden beneath the green of Edward's, the grey of Jasper's, and the brown of Emmett's.

I smirked some more, grabbed my keys, and walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I know, I don't write Author Notes pretty much ever. I know, no one likes to read them, they're usually skipped over and quickly forgotten, well I have two things:

A-No one has written a review, I have many Favorite Stories and Story Alerts, but no reviews, I NEED SOME INPUT TO TELL ME WHETHER YOU ENJOY THIS OR NOT. Plus I'm always opened to ideas, plot twists you wish someone would add or anything. I write the chapters every week so I can change and edit.

B-So I decided to try something with the clothes part of the story, I'm awful at describing them because I have no clue what any of the mumbo-jumbo of the fasion world means. There is a website that I have put the outfits on, it's called Polyvore. If you go to my page, there will be a link that takes you to the set collection. If you'd like my to create something that I did not create, like a room or a house, message me or review and I will gladly do so.

Okay, my lovies, read away! And review if you'd like, then again I'm just happy people are reading!

* * *

I'll Always Be Queen, and There's Nothing Anyone Can Do About it.

We each pulled up, parking our cars in the front handicapped spots. The law was above us. They all got out of their cars and made their way towards mine, further insuring me as queen.

"You ready," asked Alice.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm always ready," I told them, slinging my leather bag over my shoulder and walking in front of them. Today was the day to make my impression on Forks High school; I would be the like Regina George from Mean Girls today, only without the initial throw down from three bimbos.

Even from the parking lot people were staring and whispering, "That's Bella Swan, the new girl…", "Her step father played for the LA Dodgers…", "she partied with Katy Perry on her eighteenth birthday…" They all knew I would be royalty, and automatically stepped out of my way as I entered the halls of Forks High school

I pushed open the office door and motioned for the group to wait in the hall. When I walked in, the secretary didn't even look up. I cleared my throat, expecting a realization that someone was there, instead nothing happened. So I said excuse me, this time, the red head glanced up, rolled her eyes, and went back to typing. I walked around the long counter separating the sitting area from the office area.

"Listen," I said loudly. "I know you're angry with yourself for getting that bad nose job, but there's no need to be bitchy to people with naturally good noses. Now get me my schedule, locker information, and homeroom number," I snapped at her. She looked taken back, and she just sat there, so I yelled "Now." She quickly turned towards the computer and started opening files, she paused then and I knew she needed my name.

"Isabella Swan," I told her, tapping my foot in impatience.

Soon the printer turned on and sheets of paper shot out, I grabbed them and saw that everything was there so I left.

"You just got Ms. Twat to actually get off her ass and do something," Rose said surprised.

"Twat," I asked.

"Her real name," Edward told me. I laughed, and thought 'that poor secretary'.

The bell rang, signaling class, I looked at my home room name and asked, "Who else has Professor Laurie's homeroom?" Edward raised his hand. "Walk me to class?" He offered his arm and I accepted it.

"Bye guys," I called to the group, and they said it in return and separated.

"You've been awfully quiet," I commented, he just shrugged.

"Seriously, you're going to play quiet Edward," I asked.

He was about to answer, but some blonde ran up to him and started kissing him; when she pulled away, giving me a look to claim her territory.

"Edward I missed you this past month, I really wish you would have come with me to Paris, Lauren and I went skinny dipping in the Reine. It would have been great if you were there too," she started going on and on about Paris and I grew tired of listening.

"Hey, skank, he has to walk me to class. So you can go on and on about your moonlight skinny dip, but I doubt anyone would want to see that body," I motioned my hand towards her, "Even in the dark of night. So now if you'd please leave, we have to get to class."

She was stunned into silence. Edward just offered his arm again, with a smirk on both of our faces, he escorted me to class.

"Call me later?" she asked as we were walking away.

"Maybe," he laughed, all of us knew he wasn't going to call her.

We walked into the class and the once loud room became silent as I walked by.

"Hi, I'm Lauren, Eddie's girlfriend," a brunette said, pulling Edward down into the desk next to here.

"Hi, I'm Bella and I have twenty-seven pairs of shoes," I said. She gave me an odd expression, "Oh, I thought we were saying things that have no importance in life," I pushed past her bag, kicking it a few feet away and sat in the very center of the back.

"Lauren you're not my girlfriend, and don't call me Eddie," Edward said before he got up and came to sit next to me.

The final bell rang, and the teacher walked in.

"Hey guys, welcome to your senior year," the redheaded teacher said as she sat on her desk. She was wearing a black skirt that came to right above her knee and there was a three-inch slit in it, she had a white dress shirt on, tucked in with the top three buttons undone, black tights, and closed toe pumps. She was that teacher that all males, and I'm sure some females, drooled over.

"So I know we have a new student here, Ms. Isabella Swan," she pointed to me. "Welcome, Ms. Swan."

"Thanks," was all I said texting Alice.

Homeroom passed, and we were sent to our lockers. Our entire group was right in a row, Edward, me, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Which, judging by Alice's expression was no surprise to her.

I looked at my schedule to see what classes I was in for.

Day one-

Block A: Shakespeare, Mrs. LaTerra rm. 147

Block B: Calculus, Mr. Reynolds rm. 204

Block C: English 4 Honors, Pro. Laurie rm. 102

Lunch

Block D: Biology, Mrs. Whittle rm. 134

Block E: Study, library

Day two-

Block F: Psychology, Mr. Shook rm. 358

Block G: Earth and Space, Mrs. Whittle rm. 134

Block H: Creative Writing, Mrs. LaTerra rm.147

Lunch

Block I: Film Study, Mr. Bergman rm. 258

Block E: Study, library

I compared schedules with everyone, and I had one of them in every class. Jasper and Edward were in my Shakespeare class, so after putting our stuff in our locker, we headed down the hall.

The day passed quickly, going from class to class, having groups of girls come up and introduce themselves to me, commenting on my clothes or hair, offering to buy me coffee from the coffee kiosks around the school, asking to meet up at the mall later. The boys asked for my number, stared at my ass as I walked down the stairs, and asked if I was busy Friday night.

"So Bella," a boy named Eric, "Are you apart of the 'Purple Ladies'?"

"Kinda," I told him. "Why?"

"Oh," he looked sad. "It's just that the whole school knows that once you're a 'Purple Lady', you can only day within your group."

"That was before I was a part of the group, if Edward gets to date outside of our group, then so can I." Edward was standing at his locker a few feet away, he went rigid when he heard what we were talking about.

"Oh, so Bella, are you free tomorrow night?" Eric asked, and although he was cute, I wasn't sure if I wanted to actually spend time with him.

"Tomorrow night, I'm not. But I'm free Sunday, if you want to do something," I told him. I took his phone from his hand and programmed my number into it, then kissed his cheek, leaving a bright red lip mark on it. "Call me," I whispered in his ear before turning towards my group.

"Bella, Eric? Really? You can do better," Alice commented.

"Oh, I will, but that was just to make an impression on Edward," I quietly told her as we walked towards the café.

"Making my brother jealous are you?" she gave me wink, and ushered me out of the café doors, into a court yard, with three tables, only one was under an umbrella to block the sun, and we sat there. There were floor to ceiling windows so the teachers could make sure we weren't doing anything promiscuous.

Rose was already sitting at the table, and she was waiting for the boys to bring our food. "So Bella, I heard you're becoming queen quicker than anyone before," she said, I couldn't tell if she was angry or proud.

"You were queen before me, weren't you?" I asked wondering what she was thinking.

"Well before Alice and I shared the crown," she looked at me. "Bella, I'm happy to relinquish my powers to you, you can command better than Alice and I so don't fret your pretty little head about us," she patted my head. "Besides, we'll always be queens, but you get to be the front man this year."

The boys walked in, each carrying two trays, "Sorry, Bella, I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a little of everything," Edward told me, placing a very full tray in front of me.

A group of girls walked out and sat at a table on the other said of the courtyard. "Freshman?" I asked.

Alice and Rose nodded at me, fuming.

I stood up and walked over to their table and sat down, "Hey girls," I smiled. "I know you're new here and I'm sure you don't have the rules down yet, but this is our courtyard, you don't come out here without our permission, so why don't you scurry back inside and sit with the rest of the commoners," I smirked. They sat there, stunned so I made a movement with my hand for them to leave. They all quickly gathered their stuff and were about to go back inside, before I called, "Oh and one of you bring me a vanilla non-fat latte, thanks."

"See Bella, you're perfect to be our front man as queen," Alice told me, taking a bite of salad.

One of the freshmen came out and placed my coffee in front of me and quickly walked back inside.

"So Bella, Edward told me about your date with Eric, I'm sure he wet himself with joy," Emmett commented.

"Probably, by the look on his face after I kissed his cheek, I thought he was going to have an orgasm right there. But that's neither here nor there, I figured for my first date while going to Forks it should be with a commoner, gain the love of my people, so then I can rule with no complaints."

"You've got this all planned out, don't you?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not new to the queen social status, Jazz. In LA I was queen as a freshmen, I knew how to work the room, gain the crowd, and in the end steal the crown from a stupid, bitchy senior. All and all though, I really just wanted to piss of the senior, she was the one Jake cheated on me with and I wasn't about to let her have all the glory as she pranced around school with my boyfriend so I stole the crown and made her life a living hell," I told them, remembering my dreaded freshmen year.

"So what did you do to her," Rose asked intrigued.

"I got her expelled from school, I took photos of her at parties doing drugs and body shots off of guys and girls, her parents were die hard Christian so I knew that would get them, and to ensure that even after high school she would never be able to get into school I made it look like she cheated on her graduation portfolio, she was kicked out of school without a diploma and all of her college offers were revoked. Her parents put her in a convent and she wasn't heard from in LA again."

"This year is going to be fun," Alice cat called. "Last year was so boring, this year with you as queen; it's going to be the best year yet. Bella I have to give you the rule book past down from queen to queen later since you are definitely queen now," at first I thought she was joking then I realized that after the C-Birds, the Purple Ladies and the jackets, she couldn't be.

"Okay, another sleep over tonight?" I asked them and they all nodded in agreement. "Charlie won't be home until tomorrow afternoon so we're set on that, you guys," I pointed to the three boys, "You get the alcohol, we'll get the food and meet back at my house around seven? I need to hang out with my cousins for a bit. Oh and why weren't they there when I woke up?" I asked, remembering the empty chair, and the lack of sleeping couple on my floor.

"We accidentally woke them up this morning and they decided to head out early and get breakfast then go on a hike or something," Rose said, looking disgusted at the thought of hiking.

"Probably caving, we used to take trips up to Cave City for the weekend all the time," they looked surprise at the idea of me caving. "I stayed at the spa while they went caving," I clarified.

"Oh," they all said together and I rolled my eyes.

"You know I can go hiking and caving when I want to, it just takes me more time than anyone else," I told them. They all snickered at me, not believe one word of it.

"I can! I've done it before."

"Well I believe you, Bella," Edward said, still laughing at me; he swung his arm around me.

"I can, I'll have to show you," I told them. "That's what we'll do next weekend, I promise and I'll show you that I can go hiking, but Alice that means some more shopping to do."

"Bella although Rose and I love the shopping idea, we will not be going hiking, we'd get dirty and sweaty, not happening. But we'll go shopping for you," Alice said, looking disgusted at the thought.

"And anyways, we're going on a double day date next weekend anyways, so Edward will have to go hiking with you, right Edward?" Rose asked, and Edward and I both knew that this was just another ploy to get us together.

"Yeah, of course I will," he didn't seem too happy and I wasn't either. But we both let it slide going back to the topic of me as queen.

Next I had Biology with Edward, Alice and Jasper. There were assigned lab partners and by coincidence, according to Alice, Edward was my lab partner, while Jasper was Alice's.

"These partners are not interchangeable, and they will not be change at all this year, so I suggest you give your partner a nickname, and learn to deal with commitment because you're stuck with them every other day all year," Mrs. Whittle said.

I laughed to myself, of course I would be stuck with Edward, who else could I be stuck with? My luck in Forks was not on my side it seemed, so far he was in most of my classes, and sitting in front of me too.

Mrs. Whittle started handing out paper work to be signed and rules to keep in our notebooks, the syllabus, and our books.

"Two out of three classes each week will consist of a lab, only one lab report per student, you do one and your partner does the other. Homework will be given each Monday, and is due each Friday. It is for you and your partner to work on; one packet is due for each set. Your partner is clearly important to you this year; they will be your other half. Usually you two will have the same exact grade, right down to the decimal.

"Tests this year will be given if I feel necessary, but usually it's just the Final and the Midterm. Pop quizzes will be given every few weeks to judge how much review this class needs, nothing more and nothing less. They count less than homework. Any questions," she asked, looking very pleased with herself. Several hands shot up. She pointed to one of them.

"I can't be partners with her, she stole my boyfriend," a dirty blonde haired girl said.

"Well I guess you better get past that because she will become your new best friend while you two are in this class. Let me tell you this, students, while you are in this class, you will forget all of the problems you have out there," she pointed to the door, "And think of only science, for science is purely factual and will lead you to no harm."

I really liked this teacher; she seemed kind of quirky and fun. She had on a Star Wars tee shirt and you could see a purple light saber on her desk.

"Any more questions," she asked, no one raised a hand. "Good, then why don't you start your first week's homework, with your new best friend, don't forget the nickname." She passed out a thick packet to each set of partners.

"Gross, I have to be partners with Edward," I told the group.

"Come on Bella, I'm not that bad," he said, and honestly I knew it would soon become my favorite class, but I couldn't tell him that.

"I think I'd rather be partners with Lauren than you," I told him.

He grabbed my purse that was sitting on the counter between us and held if over his head, out of my reach. "Apologize and I'll give it back," he told me.

"Come on, Edward, give it back!" I whined.

"Apologize," he demanded.

"Edward!"

"Bella, all you have to do is apologize and you'll get it back. And say that I'm the best lab partner you could ever imagine."

"In your dreams, Cullen," I gave him the death glare, hoping he would give in, but it only made him smile wider.

"See class, this is an ideal partnership, where you make each other laugh and can tease each other without getting angry," Mrs. Whittel called to the class.

I laughed, "Please Mrs. Whittel, don't confusing teasing with just being an ass." The whole class laughed including Mrs. Whittel.

"That does sound like Edward," she told the class. "Oh, and Miss Swan welcome to Forks, I do hope you have fun this year, even though it's a boring town compared to LA."

"It's a boring town compared to anywhere," someone said.

"Well at least the crime rate is low, and the teacher's salaries are high," she joked. "Okay, everyone back to work, remember this is due on Friday. Wednesday we're going to take notes all period so bring a wrist support because you're not going to want to hold it up the entire time." I laughed along with Edward, Alice and Jazz, but no one else laughed. "Well at least they think I'm funny."

The homework wasn't from the book, it was stuff that you and your partner had to collect and do. Some were to take pictures; others were to find flowers. It seemed that Mrs. Whittel really wanted you to work with your partners because the pictures had too have both of them in it. Edward and I decided to finish it tomorrow after school at his house.

"Okay class have a good rest of your first day and I'll see you Wednesday," she told us after the bell rang.

"You'll see me tomorrow," I told her as I was leaving.

"You're going to like that class just as much as you like this one," she told me with a devilish smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're going to partners in that class too," Edward told me as he ushered me out of class.

"You're kidding," I said.

"No, I can see the joy in your eyes, I'm excited too," he said with a smirk.

"Where's the library?"

"I'll walk you, I have study in there," he told me, putting his hand on the small of my back.

"I'm going to kill myself."

"Come on Bella, just admit your love for me, and we can go shag in the janitor's closet."

"Fine, Cullen," I said, pulling him by the collar an inch away from my lips. I kissed him square on the mouth, letting his tongue lick mine, and then I pulled away.

He was stunned, standing there with his eyes wide open.

"Well that was fun, but I have a study hall to skip; see you later, hot stuff," I joked, he still hadn't moved or blinked, he was like a statue.

I was at the other end of the hall when he finally called, "Bye sweetheart," at me with a large wave that you could see over the crowd. I blew him a kiss and shook my head, laughing.

This year would be very fun.


	12. Chapter 12

So this chapter was fun fun to write and there are a few lemons, be ware. I've had the picture of up on Polyvore so remember if you're wondering what they're wearing (for the girls at least) it's up there. REVIEW please. I'll answer them in an author's note or I'll private message you. Just please review, I crave feedback for this story because I think the way I'm writing it is weird, moving too quickly or whatever. I have the next chapter done and I'll be up probably tomorrow or Friday because I'd like to get the following chapter done as well so if I want to change anything I can. Okay, happy reading!

Reviews are like air to writers, they're necessary!

* * *

It's All Up to You

As soon as I came home, I changed into my Yale sweatshirt and some comfy, navy blue shorts. Chelsea sent me a text saying she wouldn't be home 'till around seven, which led me to dancing around my room with my ear buds in, with my Katy Perry playlist blasting and I was screaming along to the lyrics.

"'Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no…" I kept singing and I couldn't help but think about Edward. He did that exact thing; he'd be all sweet and caring one minute, then the next he'd be cold, smirk in place, ass hole that I first met. "You're in then you're out, you're up then you're down. You're wrong when it's rights. It's black and it's white," I had hit my bed and I fell back onto it, causing me to laugh hysterically, tears started to leak out of my eyes, and I hunched over from pain in my ribs caused by laughter, which as always caused me to laugh harder.

"You know, you're very entertaining to watch," Edward said, he was sitting in my window sill, dripping wet from the pouring rain.

"You know, you're soaking wet," I pointed out. "And getting it on my brand new carpet, I don't think Esme would be too happy."

"She'll live," he climbed into my room, taking his leather jacket off. "Uh," he paused, "Where should I put this?" The jacket, like the rest of him was, sending water droplets all over my carpet.

"In the bathroom, along with your shoes and whatever else you can take off and –," I stopped seeing the grin appear on his face. "You know what I mean, Edward, don't try to make it sound sexual."

"Whatever you say, Ms. Swan," he went into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later with only pants on. He was glistening with rain all over his body, and his hair was still messy, but now flatter. He looked so good. His abs were just perfect and he was standing in my bed room in only pants and I just want to have my way with him right then and there. Then, however, I noticed his still soaked pants.

"Edward!" I yelped when he sat on my couch, he shot up and I flung myself in my closet looking for my old sweat pants from LA Prep, they were some guys that I used to date. "Here, put these on," I threw the black sweat pants at him.

"No, these are some guys sweat pants," he stubbornly said.

"Edward we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way," I said, holding the sweat pants up.

"What's the hard way?"

"Well these pants are getting on you either voluntarily, or involuntarily," I told him and he raised his eye brow.

"Ms. Swan are you considering stripping me?" he joked.

"You gotta do what you gotta do," and I jumped on him, forcing him to the ground.

"Edward just put the damn pants on."

"This is way more fun."

I was on top of him, sitting on his chest, kneeling on his arms to take off his pants. He soon lifted me up, and rolled over so he was hovering over me.

"I think I like this position a lot better," he said, looking at my mouth.

"I bet you do," I smirked and kissed him. In his moment of vulnerability I took the time to unbutton and unzip his pants. Then I shoved him onto the ground, he thought I just wanted to be on top to make out. Silly boys, they don't use their brains.

I sat on him again and this time it was easier, I quickly pulled his pants off and got the waist band of the sweatpants around his legs.

"Isabella Swan, you are a cheater," he said, rolling me over again to kick off the sweatpants.

"You gotta do what you gotta do," I repeated.

"I like this better actually, pants were just holding us back."

He kissed me again, gently; but intensifying when I kissed back.

"Edward Cullen, I do believe you are the cheater now," I said against his mouth. He just nodded and went back to kissing me. It felt so good to kiss him and yet so wrong.

Once again, I took the moment of exposure to pull the pants up around his waist.

"Success," I cried out.

"Oh, Bella, you're going to have to pay for that," he said seductively.

"And how prey tell do you suppose I do that?"

"Well you can always take them off."

"Not a chance in hell, Cullen."

"Fine I'll let you repay me in another way," he said, he had sat up and was pulling me with him to the bed.

"Did I not just say I'm not taking your pants off?"

"We're just gonna kiss, Bella, don't worry. The pants will only come off when you say its go," he said. I really did want his pants off.

He pushed my down, and I pulled him with me. He would go from kissing my lips to kissing my neck, then biting it and sucking on it. I moaned in pleasure, everything he did felt so good.

He stopped kissing me, and I looked down at him, he had a nervous look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella can I…can I take off your sweatshirt?" I laughed, and just took it off for him, revealing my peach bra.

He didn't hesitate once it was off; he automatically went for the breast that was closest to him, kissing where the fabric of my bra met my skin making me moan more.

He looked up at me again, silently asking to take my bra off and I slightly nodded. He pulled the fabric away and sucked on my nipple, nibbling on it in the process. I arched my back, partly because I wanted to give him better access, and partly because it felt so good.

I ran my nails along his back and moaned. I pulled him back up to my mouth to kiss him.

"Who knew that when I came over we would end up here?" he asked before kissing me again.

"Oh you knew damn well what you were doing when you climbed through my window."

"Maybe a little."

He went back to kissing me and unclipped my bra; he took it off through my arms and threw it to the ground. He set a trail of kisses from my jaw down to right between my breasts.

"Edward fuck me," I breathed. I couldn't take it anymore, I craved sex. I hadn't had it since before I left LA. And it had been far too long.

"You're okay with being another notch on my bed post?" he asked, inadvertently telling me that this couldn't lead to anything serious.

"As long as you're okay with being another notch on mine," I told him and he kissed me again, this time full of lust.

"God that's so hot," he told me. He pulled my head up so we were sitting and he crushed his mouth to mine.

"Holy shit," he said as he lay back down. I had never had sex that was that good.

"What can I say, I'm just that good," I told him, even though I knew it was both of us. Sex was amazing with him.

I sat up and started to put clothes on, finding some jean shorts and a cookie monster shirt.

"Getting dressed already, I thought we could fuck a few more times," he sat up to put on his boxers.

I climbed on top of him, straddling him. "As much as I'd love to continue this, we both have gender specific groups to go hang out with, but since you're sleeping over again," I trailed off, giving him a wink.

"Can we fuck on your dad's bed?" he asked and I laughed.

"Edward Anthony," I scolded.

"Come on, how awesome would it be to say that we fucked on the Chief of Police's bed?"

"Come on, rebel. Emmett and Jasper are expecting you, and Alice and Rose are expecting me," I bent down to slip on my boots in my closet entrance.

"Your ass," he groaned.

"You think I'm so attractive, does little Eddie have a problem again?" I joked.

"When you're around, 'Little Eddie' always has a problem. And I do believe after what you saw, he's not 'little Eddie', he's 'Big Eddie'," he stood up, looking for the jeans. They were wrinkled and in a ball in the corner.

"No, he certainly is not little," I grabbed the leather jacket that I left in the bathroom with the rest of my stuff, then grabbed Edwards less wet shirt.

"I must say I've never had a girl make me put clothes on; then again, I've also never had a girl take my pants off in order to put another pair of pants on before," he said, stunned when I handed him his shirt.

"Yes you have her names Esme."

"Har har, you're very funny," he stuck his tongue out.

"You mad, bro?"

"Bella, after what we just did, you cannot call me bro."

"That good, huh," I teased him a little.

"Ouch, Bella, that hurts. Don't try to pretend that it wasn't as mind blowing for you as it was for me," he whispered in my ear. The shivers that always went down my spine when I felt his breath on my returned.

"You look really good in leather," he said after chuckling at my response.

"I feel like a biker chick."

"A hot biker chick."

"Come on, Cullen. Alice texted me, we're to meet her at your house then we'll separate and go shopping. I'll drive," I grabbed my car keys, debit card, and license.

At my front door Edward stopped me to kiss me, hard and strong.

"We're not gonna be able to do that all night," he justified when he pulled away.

"If I didn't know any better, Mr. Cullen, I'd say you had a crush on me. And with all the preteen games Alice likes to play I'm sure they'll break out a game of seven minutes in heaven, or spin the bottle."

We ended up back at my house by five thirty with more food and alcohol than we'd drink in a week.  
"Okay never have I ever stolen," Jasper said.

Edward, Alice, Rose and I took a shot.

"Never have I ever kissed a family member," I said.

Edward, Alice, and Emmett took a shot.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy," Edward said.

"Cheap shot," Alice, Rose and I yelled, but we took our shots anyways.

"Never have I ever smoked pot," Emmett admitted.

Everyone except him took a shot.

"Never have I ever sucked a guy's dick," Rose said.

Alice and I took a shot, so far I had taken a shot for every on except for the ones I said.

"Never have I ever had sex," Alice told us. Only Emmett and Edward were surprised.

"It's not like you guys asked," Jasper answered their quizzical looks.

The game continued with random outbreaks of revealed secrets. And by the time we got sick of it, I was thoroughly drunk and I could feel it. Chels, Sam, and Melissa walked in around eight and we were in the middle of spin the bottle.

It was an absolute vodka bottle and Edward and I laughed at how I predicted this earlier when Alice proposed it.

Alice was the first to spin and it landed on Rose, she quickly crawled over and gave her a lasting peck on the lips then sat back next to Jasper.

Rose spun it and got Emmett.

"Well there's a surprise, you probably rigged it," I joked.

Emmett got me, and he pecked my cheek because Rose would probably bite his head off if he kissed me.

The game continued and when Edward spun it he got Chelsea, as they kissed for a few minutes, receiving cat calls from Emmett and Jasper. I scowled, but tried to hide it, when Edward sat back next to me.

"Not jealous, are you?" he whispered in my ear.

When I spun it, I got Edward and I laughed.

"Can I veto this, or do I actually have to kiss his herpes covered mouth?"

"You know the answer to that, Bella," Jasper said and a feeling he knew I didn't mind kissing Edward.

I turned to him kissed him, he wasn't letting me pull away, instead he traced his tongue along my lip and I opened my mouth to let it in.

There were cat calls and whistles and I pulled away remembering we were being watched.

Sam kissed Melissa, Jasper kissed Alice, Rose kissed Chelsea, Jasper kissed Emmett. There were many odd matches that came out, but never a family member kissing another family member.

"So I think we're gonna leave tomorrow," Chelsea said, and I was kind of happy. I loved her to no ends, but Edward was purposely flirting with her to piss me off and I wanted it to end. I put on a good fake act though so she didn't know it.

"Why? I feel like we haven't seen each other," I whined.

"Mom called, and you know her, when she says jump we have to say how high," Sam told us.

"And apparently Joey is camped out on the lawn," Chelsea said. She looked a little happy at the thought.

"Gonna take him back?" I asked.

"Depends," she answered.

"On how much groveling he does, what he plans to buy you to make up for it is, and whether or not he buys you concert tickets, all that jazz?" I asked.

"But of course," she answered.

"You know he will, especially since Mayday is going to be in LA next month."

"I want to see Mayday Parade, they never come here," Rose whined.

"Maybe we'll take a trip down for the concert," Emmett told her.

"We could stay at my house, it's vacant," I told the group.

"Did they get all the pictures down for when you went?" Chelsea asked me.

I nodded, not wanting to think of the walls that were covered in pictures of my mother and me.

"Of my mother and I," I told the group, when they looked at me. They nodded, understanding.

"So guys, let's not let this awkward silence get the best of us," I told them. I jumped up and turned on my stereo. It was a Spice Girls song, and the females joined me in jumping up and down and screaming the lyrics.

I started sing in Edwards face, "If you want my future, forget my past  
If you want to get with me, better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine,"

"Never have I ever been this drunk," Alice giggled out.

I grabbed a bottle from the ground and started to drink; I lost my balance and fell backward.

"Well hello, gorgeous," Edward said. I landed in his lap

"I can tie a cherry stem in my mouth," I said, bluntly.

"No way. I don't believe you," Rose said.

"I can! I'll show you!" I started walking down the stairs and everyone followed. I tripped halfway down, but caught myself on the banister.

In the kitchen, I opened the refrigerator. I grabbed the jar of maraschino cherries and grabbed one of the stems. I ate the cherry then place the stem in my mouth. After a few seconds of twisting it around my tongue I felt the knot in place and pulled it out of my mouth.

"Ha!" I held up the stem for all of them to see. Chelsea and Sam weren't surprised, they knew I could do it, but they didn't say anything.

"You know what that means right?" Alice asked.

"What?" I asked, although I knew what it meant.

"That you're an amazing French kisser," she said.

"As if that would be questioned by anyone," I said.

"Well I know I can say she's a damn good kisser," Edward told the group, we made our way over to the couch in the living room. I sat on the part that jutted out to form a bed, then Alice and Jazz were cuddling with Rose and Emmett next to them. Edward was sitting at the far end. Chels, Sam and Melissa were sitting on the ground.

"I can't say the same about you," I teased.

"Oh really? Well I must say, I wasn't giving it my all before."

"Sure you weren't, whatever you say, Eddie."

"Come on, if I was giving it my all you'd feel the kiss even in your toes."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Is that a challenge Ms. Swan?"

But he didn't let me answer, instead he stood up and bent over to kiss me with so much force and so much passion. He was right, I felt it in my toes and fingers and I was so turned on.  
"Eh, I've kissed better," I said when he pulled away. But they all saw through my wall.

"Yeah right, Bella, you look winded," Emmett said.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage," Alice and Rose sang together.

"So shall we leave you two alone, or would you like to put on a show?" Emmett joked.

"Gross Emmett, that's our brother!" Alice yelled.

"So he can kiss, it doesn't mean shit," I said, getting up from the couch to go in search for some alcohol.

"Edward you so love her," I heard Chelsea say as I walked up the stairs.

"Love, no," he answered.

"Yeah, and you always put this much work into getting a fuck buddy," Jasper said sarcastically.

I continued walking up the stair, and tried to think of my feelings for Edward, if there were any. Well I knew that was a lie; I liked him, a lot. He wasn't expecting a relationship, he wasn't looking for anything except sex which is what I usually wanted. But with him, I wanted something more. I was jealous when he kissed Chelsea, I feeling I haven't felt since I was with Jake, freshman year.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward yelled from down stairs.

I didn't answer; instead I took a rather large swig of vodka.

"Isabella," he called, I heard him running up the stairs repeating my name. "Bella! Isabella Swan, Sawn!"

I still didn't answer; I cuddled up next to my pillow and closed my eyes. I felt really drowsy, and I just wanted to fall asleep.

"Bella, you're all ready for me, on the bed and everything," he joked lying next to me.

"What the hell are we, we've done this before and I really think we just need to decide, do we like each other, are we fuck buddies, are we friends? I mean I know after this afternoon technically we're not just friends, but this is just weird. We have to see each other every day around them and they clearly know that something is going on between us, but I don't even know," I said, turning towards him.

"What do you want to be going on between us," he asked.

"I don't know, you're confusing me," I answered, sitting up.

"Well Bella, you knew how I felt before; you're attractive, very attractive. And you don't take crap from people, you're the biggest bitch I've ever met," he said.

"What the hell does that mean, you said that as if I should automatically know what that means, and now I just feel like an idiot for asking," I said.

"Bella look at the girls you've met today, how many of them were bitchy?"

"Besides Rose and Alice, none; they all just fell at your feet as if you're king."

"Is little Bella drunk yet?" Emmett yelled form the stairs, he then barged into my room.

"Bella be drunk, you're a mean sober person!" he told him, plopping on the couch.

"Emmett, I don't think I've ever been this drunk, come on, let's dance!" I said, turning the music up.

I grabbed Emmett's arm, and pulled him off the couch. The rest of the group walked through the door and started to dance too, leaving Edward on the bed, watching me.

"It's your decision, Cullen; whatever you choose, we'll go with," I whispered, pulling him up from my bed, then I went back to dancing with Emmett and Rose.

* * *

Like it, hate it? Want something changed? Fine something annoying? Tell me about it by clicking that lovely little review button that they made to big.  
The for every review I get I'll make a polyvore set just for you (tell me waht topic you want it on) and I'll post it on the collection.


	13. Chapter 13

California Girls, They're Unforgettable.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in, if it isn't little Miss Lauren, sitting in my seat," I stared at her.

We had been in school for a month, Chelsea, Sam, and Melissa left. Chels and Joey got back together, after the longest groveling session I've have ever heard of. And the promise of Mayday Parade tickets for all of us, including the Cullen's and the Hale's.

Edward never answered, and he never made a move, since I told him whatever happened between us was up to him. I guess he chose friendship, he acted like a friend, he never tried to kiss me. During sleep over's, the girls started to just have the basement, and the boys were in their room. It had become weird, but then again I didn't really know what was normal for these guys. Emmett and Jazz quickly became an older brother to me, they protected me. If my ass got grabbed in public, the person's face was in a locket faster than they could say "Damn". Rose and Alice were my sisters, I guess you could say. We spent all of our time together, and I didn't grow sick of them like I did in LA.

Another thing, I had stopped longing for LA, there were several moments where I thought about the club life, and the paparazzi, and the fame, but then I thought of being able to have privacy, sleeping at night, having real friends. That was one thing that LA didn't have. My closest friends were my cousin in LA, everyone else was fake; in Fork I have the Cullen Clan, and the Hale's.

I went out with several guys, Eric, Tyler, James, Laurent, Quil, and Embry. The last two were from La Push, and were purely just to piss off Jacob.

"Oops, sorry," she said, looking though a People's magazine. She didn't move, or even look up.

"Listen, bitch, move your huge ass out of my seat or –" I started to say, but her scream interrupted me.

"Eddie!" she squealed and lunged out of her seat towards the door, which Edward had just entered through.

I took advantage of the empty seat and threw her stuff out the opened window a few seats away and sat down.

"So, baby, we going out again tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'll have to see," he brushed her aside. He went to lean against the desk next to Jasper.

"But Eddie, I mean after last night, you can't say we're just friends," she said, leaning into him and I started to laugh at my seat. Edward didn't even see her as a friend.

"Look, Lauren, you know the circumstances. I don't want a girlfriend, I told you this from the beginning, I warned you. I wasn't willing to commit and you understood that. Stop asking for more, because you're not gonna get that from me," he pushed her away and she stormed out of the room.

As Edward came to take his seat in front of me, I started applauding.

"I see all the girls are still falling at your feet," I told him.

"You being one of them, my lovely Bella," he smirked at me, then sitting in his seat, paying attention to our Shakespeare teacher.

"I've moved on, I wasn't willing to wait for change," I leaned forward to whisper in his ear, he froze up, and I giggled at his response. "Miss me yet?"

"Bella am I interrupting something?" Mrs. LaTerra asked.

"No, you're not bothering my conversation at all," I told her, with a pleasant smile.

"Oh that's good, but you're interrupting me," she responded.

"Oh my apologies, next time just say that, instead of trying to be a smart ass and trying to make me feel embarrassed. You're attempts are useless," I told her curtly.

After calming the class down from the laughter that erupted, she went back to teacher. And Edward started passing notes.

_**Who said I would have changed for you?**_

**I'm Isabella Swan, you would have changed if I was willing to wait.**

_**I'm Edward Cullen, no woman has authority over me.**_

_** Two words: **_**Esme Cullen.**

_**No teenage girl, who thinks that the world is wrapped around her finger, and the male gender is at their whim, could have authority over me.**_

**And yet you can treat the female gender as if they're at your beck and call, loving your hypocrisy right now.**

He didn't answer, and as soon as the bell rang, he was out of the room.

The rest of the day was awkward, he didn't look at me, but in Biology I decided to confront him.

"You're just pissed because I'm right," I told him while he was mixing the saliva, which would soon turn into DNA, in a test tube.

"You're not right, they know my intentions," he tried to justify.

"And yet Lauren and Jessica both think you guys are more, it almost makes you wonder if you were clear on your intentions from the beginning. I know that any smart girl wouldn't interfere with someone who is willing to sleep with their best friend, but hey, maybe I should give you the benefit of the doubt. Both Lauren and Jessica both are pretty stupid," I said, patronizing him a little.

"Isabella, you just think you're so impressive, being form LA and gaining the crown in one day, but let me tell you something, you're not. You're plain, you have feelings that eat you up inside until they drive you crazy, you care. So stop trying to be a bitch and just get over yourself," he told me.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, can I see you in the hallway for a second?" Mrs. Whittel said from her desk. I immediately thought that she had heard our argument, but I knew that was impossible, we weren't talking above a whisper, and everyone else was practically yelling at each other.

We took off our glasses and walked into the hallway.

"In a few months there is a regional biology convention for high school students who show exceptional understanding of the AP Biology course and I chose to send you two," she said.

"You guys will be staying in Las Vegas at the Bellagio hotel, for an all expenses paid week. It will be November tenth through the seventeenth. Now all I need from you two is a parental signature. I will be there too, but not with you, I'm helping with the convention so that will take most of my free time. You two are free to explore for the week and on the fifteenth you will meet all of the other AP biology prodigies and spend the day with them."

"Why did you choose us?" Edward asked.

"Because out of all of the students, none of them show the same level of intelligence for the subject as you do," Mrs. Whittel explained.

"Once you guys turn these in, it's final, there's no going back. They're due next week," she handed us the permission form and I knew I was going to go. With or without Edward.

We walked back into the room and everyone looked at us, wondering if we were in trouble for something. We just went back to work with our DNA until Whittel warned us it was time to clean up. I didn't look at Edward, and I didn't talk to him. He didn't know me, he couldn't say anything about me.

When the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and stormed off, Alice was calling my name and I just kept walking towards my car.

Some one grabbed my arm as I opened my door, "What?" I yelled, turning around to see Edward.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Fuck you," I told him, then yanked my arm away to get in my car.

* * *

"So you're coming down with the gang tomorrow?" Chelsea squealed in the phone.

"Yeah, we're flying on the private jet, that was one good thing Phil brought to the family, all of the free transportation," I answered. It was Thursday and everyone was missing Friday and Monday of school so we could go down to LA for the concert.

"And he pushed your mom into her shopping obsession, which gave you fantastic clothes."

"Yeah, I always wondered if he was a little gay because of that," I joked, sending Chels into a fit of giggles.

"Chelsea, dinner time!" I heard my aunt yell.

"Gotta go," I asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys at the air port with your limo tomorrow," she squealed a little at the thought of a limo.

"See ya, babe," I said, hitting the end button on my phone.

I was sitting in the Cullen's basement with Emmett and Alice, Jasper and Rose were still packing. And Edward refused to stay in the same room with me for more than was necessary and I was perfectly fine with that. But sadly, Chelsea had Joey buy him a concert ticket also, so he was coming with us to LA.

"She excited?" Em asked.

"More so than I am," I told him.

"You're not excited?" Ali asked.

"No, I am, I just don't know what it's going to be like, I mean the last time I was there it had only been a week and they were acting like I had never seen them I don't know. I just feel blah about going," I didn't want to say that I was uncomfortable staying in my mother's house.

"Trust me, this is going to be the best weekend of your life. Oh, so why are we supposed to dress like we're going to a club on the plane?" Alice asked.

"Two reasons, the paparazzi will be surrounding the plane when we land, and we're going straight to club," I explained, slowly falling asleep.

"Night Bella," someone said, and I wasn't awake enough to answer.

I woke up to someone carrying me up the stairs, but before realizing who it was, I fell back asleep.

"Isabella get up!" Someone yelled, and I just pulled the comforter that was around me up over my head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" Someone screamed, repeating my name over and over again.

"Guys stop, whatever she was dreaming about last night, clearly didn't leave her with a good night's rest."

"But we're supposed to leave soon," I heard a whine that I recognized to be Alice.

"And she needs to approve our outfits," Rose said.

"And she needs to sleep since she was up half the night screaming," Edward whispered.

Wait, screaming? I tried to remember last night. Did I really scream all night? I couldn't remember anything from last night, except being carried by someone.

"Fine, but if she's not up in half an hour, you're getting her up."

"Deal," Edward answered. I heard a door close and some footsteps coming closer. I realized I was on a couch, not one that I recognized though, and the blanket smelled like Edward.

"Ah, so you're already awake," he said when he saw the blanket around my head.

"What did you mean, I was up half the night screaming?" I asked, sitting up, pulling the blanket around me. I was in the boy's game room, on their couch.

"You don't remember?" he asked. I stared at him blankly. "You wouldn't stop screaming, you just screamed and screamed until I came down stairs, I started to talk to you and it lessened, then I started to rub your back, and you just stopped. But if I moved you started to scream again. So I brought you up here and stayed up all night to comfort you," he said.

"Oh," I stared at the floor, trying to remember anything.

"You really don't remember anything, Alice trying to shake you away, Rose pinching you, nothing?" he asked.

I shook my head, nothing like this had ever happened before.

"It was a night terror," Carlisle said, he was standing in the door way, leaning against the frame. "Do you have a history of night terrors, Bella?"

"No, never, I mean I've had night mares, but never a night terror," I answered.

"You're probably stressed, so take it easy this weekend, Bella. But if you have another one, please let me know, I'd be more than happy to help. There are several natural remedies, and a few prescriptions too," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to do so," I told him. He left with a nod.

Edward came to sit next to me on the couch and started rubbing my back, absent mindedly.

"I'm awake now, you don't have to rub my back," I told him.

"Oh, sorry, after several hours, it's just a habit," he said, stopping, but he never took his hand off of my back.

"Shouldn't you go get ready?" he asked.

"No, I should sleep for a half an hour," I said, going to lay down, but realizing Edward was now there, so I laid down on the other side.

"Nu huh, Bella, come on, get up. We're flying to LA today." He pulled me up.

"It's my plane, it leaves when I tell it to, it can leave a little late," I whined.

"Bella," he whined back.

"Edward, we weren't talking to each other before this," I said, referring to the full week that we didn't talk.

"Yeah, and rubbing your back all night should make you able to forgive me," he said.

"Maybe."

"Maybe! I rubbed your back for five hours straight, I didn't move, I didn't sleep. I sat in the dark because I didn't want the light of the TV to wake you up, and I couldn't grab my iPod of phone in case you started screaming again."

"I was joking, thank you Edward for helping me sleep all night, even if it cost you a night of sleep," I told him.

"Anytime, Bella," he put his arm around me and I rolled my eyes.

Then I felt something against my hair and I turned to see that he had kissed my head, I gave him a questioning look.

"What?" he asked.

"You kissed me head," I said.

"No, I didn't," he defended.

"Yes you did."

"No, I did not," he stressed.

"You did, I felt it."

"I don't know what you felt, but it wasn't me kissing your head," he told me looking ahead.

"You kissed my head," I stated.

"Stop it, I did not kiss your head," he said.

"Carlisle said she's awake," Alice barged in. "So you don't remember anything?"

"Nothing," I answered.

"Weird," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on Bella, you have to approve our outfits," Rose pulled me off the couch.

And we were off, the entire house was getting ready for LA, Carlisle and Esme had already left for work. The boys were waiting in the living room, while we got ready. When we were finally ready, Alice and Rose taking longer than me because I went without make up and my hair just down and straight.

On the plane we sat in front of the TV watching Psych, and eating popcorn.

"So Bella, what club are we going too?" Jasper asked.

"Um, probably just some one of the regular clubs, like The Hideout or the Winston's Club," I told them and they shot up.

"Famous people," Rose squealed.

"Guys, don't act like that in front of them, they really are normal; well when you get past the glam," I told them.

"The paparazzi following them around, the free clothes," Alice cooed.

"The VIP clubs," Rose said.

"The lack of privacy, the fake friends, the drugged drinks, the overly bearing fans; yeah, they're all great," I rolled my eyes at them.

"Free boos," Em said, as if that was the best think in the world.

"Ms. Swan, we're about to begin out final descent into LAX's private air strip, we should be on the ground in half an hour," Max, the pilot said.

I walked over to the speaker on the wall and thanked him.

"Half an hour," Rose and Alice squealed.

"Okay, so we'll get a late lunch, then go shopping because my house is probably dry on everything, food, drinks, shampoo," I told them.

"Don't you have maids and butlers to do that," Em said.

"I've always done it, they don't know what to buy, how much, and all that. Plus they don't have the credit cards. They're pretty much rented for the weekend and I'm not giving them my credit card," I explained.

Soon the plane landed and we were all making our way to the ground. As soon as we walked through the doors for of the private section of the airport, the cameras flashed.

"Isabella Swan, why are you back in LA?"

"Bella, who are you with?"

"Bella, is this the Cullen's, the family you told us that you were close with?"

"Bella, how long are you staying?"

"Bella what club are you going to tonight?"

"Bella are you in town because you hear Jake was back?"

"Bella is it true that you now live in the town next to Jake?"

"I s that why you moved, Bella?"

They all shouted at me and I couldn't take it. They weren't letting us walk, they had pushed us into the corner and they weren't budging.

"Move the hell out of my way!" I yelled. They didn't move.

"Bella are you upset because you're mother's birthday is next week?"

"Is that why you're back Bella, because you're here to celebrate her birthday?"

The air port security had ran over and pushed throw the crowd of people.

"Move, move, let them through!" a TSA security guard yelled.

"Thanks," I told him as he escorted us to where are baggage was being held.

"No problem Ms. Swan, have nice stay in LA," he told us, then he went back to pushing the paparazzi father away from us.

"Enjoying the paparazzi?" I asked.

"We're sorry, Bella, we didn't realize that they were so prying," Rose said.

I just nodded, less angry with them, and angrier with the fact that the paparazzi dared to bring up my mother.

"You okay," Edward asked in my ear. I nodded, knowing that if I spoke, my voice would crack.

The limo was outside, but no Chelsea or Sam. I turned on my phone to see if she had sent me a message, there was none, so I sent her one asking where she is.

"Are you guy's hungry?" I asked once I knew my voice would be safe to speak.

"Actually, not really," Rose answered.

"Oh, do you guys just want to go shopping then?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go to Whole Foods," Alice said, she had never seen a Whole Foods before so it was a big deal for her.

"Okay, Max, let's go to Whole Foods, please," I told him.

He nodded, and closed the black window between us. Alice and Jazz, and Em and Rose were sitting on the longest chair, while Edward and I sat on the shortest one. He was secretly rubbing circles into the side of my leg and each time I felt a little more relaxed.

* * *

"Hey, Randal," I said as we walked up to The Playhouse bouncer.

"Ms. Swan, long time no see," he said as he moved out of the way to let me enter.

I smile at him and walked through the door. I spotted my usual group, heading up to the VIP room and I made a mental note to stay away from them. Of course they'd be at the same club as me.

"Drinks anyone?" I asked over the DJ, and they all nodded.

A couple hours later, and many, many drinks later, we had joined the VIP room with Robert, Kristen, Ashley, Kellan, Nikki, and Jackson.

There were several new guys, and I took the time to get to know each and every one of them, dancing with them, drinking with them, and always watching Edward from the corner of my eye. He was talking to Robert, Jackson, and Kellan and they kept looking over at me with the guys and laughing every few minutes.

We started a grind line soon, with me dancing on Edward and Nikki dancing on me.

"You want to get some air?" Edward asked in my ear.

"Yes please," I said eagerly, it was way too hot in this room, and wearing a tight, black, three quarter sleeve mini dress makes it even worse.

"We're just gonna get some air," Edward told Rose, who told Alice, he then pulled me through the rest of the club and out the back door, wanting to avoid the paparazzi.

"They're really cool," Edward said, referring to my famous friends.

"I must say, they're the most down to earth out of the all of the celebs I've met," I told him, leaning up against the brick wall of the building.

"Although that Kristen, how have you managed to not kill her?" he asked.

"Alcohol, swearing, more alcohol. When she gets drunk enough she'll stop," I told him.

"Speaking of which, how drunk are you?" he asked.

"Why, you want to take advantage of me right here in this ally if I'm shit faced?" I joked.

"No, I just want you to remember this when you wake up tomorrow," he told me. I gave him a questioning look, and he answered by kissing me.

He pushed me up against the wall, and lifted me so my feet weren't touching the ground, I wrapped my legs around him, instinctively, and I didn't pull away when I realized what was happening.

"Bella," he breathed, pulling away. "I like you, and I don't want us to be just friend, or fuck buddies, I want a relationship with you. I want to be the only one that can kiss you, and hold your hand; I don't want you to go on dates with other guys, I want it to be just you and me." He kissed me, again and I could feel the meaning behind his words.

"So Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I pulled his face back to mine, hoping he'll get the yes from my kiss, and I could feel his smile against my lips.

"Edward, Bella!" Rose called. She was looking the other way, and when she saw us, she started laughing. Edward set my on the ground, and took a half step away from me.

"So are you two official or is this a big secret," she asked, and I didn't even know the answer.

I looked to Edward, and he answered, "Official, no secrets."

She squealed, then grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the club, with Edward following.

She barged in through the door and the DJ stopped the music.

"Alice you owe me fifty bucks, it's official," Rose yelled.

"You guys couldn't hold it off until you were back in Forks," Alice whined, but she took a fifty dollar bill out of her bra and giving it to Rose.

"You guys put a bet on how long it would take us to get together," I asked.

"Em and Jazz joined in, but they bet different things," Rose said.

"Hey leave us out of this," Jazz said.

The music had started in the background, and everyone else was dancing again, not paying attention to us anymore.

"Alice I was going to take shopping on Rodeo and introduce you to Valentino himself, he's in town to demo his new line, and Jimmy Choo, you know they're so close and all. Oh wait, you wouldn't because you've never talked to them. I guess I'm gonna have to call and tell them I can't make it. I'm sure they're still awake, I'll just give them a ring," I grabbed my phone, scrolling through my contacts.

"Isabella Swan drop that phone," she screamed, lunging at me. She caught me off guard and I fell to the dirty ground of the club.

"Get off me!" I yelled, but she didn't, she reached for my phone and I held my up out so she couldn't reach it. She started crawling over to grab the phone, but I knocked her off and held the phone out of reach.

"Chick fight!" the DJ said into the mic.

"Someone get some mud!"

"Take your top off!"

"This better be put on YouTube!"

"So hot, man!"

People yelled at us while we fought for the phone, I finally got a chance to stand up, but as I did she knocked me back on the ground, I was just happy that the dress didn't ride up.

"Give me the damn phone, Bella, and no one will get hurt," Alice said.

"It's my phone, bitch," I said.

"Give me the phone," she yelled, but I knocker her over again, this time rolling on top of her, straddling her, I help the phone up out of her reach.

I was suddenly being lifted off of Alice and I turned to see Edward.

"If that was with anyone besides my sister, but I don't want to get flashed by my sister, nor do I want guys making derogatory remarks about my girlfriend," Edward told me, setting my on a bar stool.

"She started it," I said, crossing my arms.

"You threatened her by taking away her shopping trip," Edward reasoned.

"Are you taking her side?"

"No, no, I'm just saying," he said, realizing his mistake.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Choose your sister's side over your girlfriend; we'll see who gets any tonight," I said, standing up to readjust my dress and belt.

"Believe me, babe, I'll get some because you've never had it that good before," he pulled me on his lap and whispered in my ear.

"Maybe by now, I've had better," I told him, turning to face him.

"We both know you haven't had any since we had sex," he taunted.

"You have, with Lauren no less, but that's okay. Because the only person you can have sex with now is me."

"And I won't complain about that," he smiled and kissed me for a moment.

"Get a room."

"Iw, my brother's sucking Bella's face."

"Look at where his hand is!"

They yelled over the music and that's when I realized his hand was resting on my ass.

"Edward Anthony!" I smacked him in the chest.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he shrugged.

"Especially with Bella's nice ass so close to you," Emmett said, getting to smacks and a high five from Jasper.

"Aren't you supposed to punch him or something, what a protective boyfriend I have," I rolled my eyes in a joking manor.

"If I thought I had an real competition then I would, but it's Emmett, hit little dick would send all the girls running," Edward joked back.

"Would you like to see my 'little dick'" Emmett has, putting his hand on his belt to undo it.

"No!"

"Gross!"

"Keep it in your pants, man!"

"You guys are just scared of what a real man looks like," Em said, adjusting his belt.

* * *

Like it, hate it? Wanna know details about Bella's night terror? Review!


	14. Chapter 14

So this is pretty much my first Edward's POV, I did one before but it wasn't too important, and it sucked. This one is still short, but I wanted to show you the angle of the story, and that means a little of both POVs. Review if you like it, or hate it. Or hate Edward after this, but it was fun writing it. Okay, happy reading.

* * *

My Poor Baby.

-Edward's Point of View-

"Hey," I said into the phone. Bella had just passed out on the table after running down stairs claiming she needed some gin. God this girl could drink.

"Hey, Edward," she sighed into the phone.

"You called earlier?" I asked, watching as Bella's chest rose and fell evenly; her hair washed over her face, but you could still make out those perfect lips, and her angelic features.

"I just wanted to check on our little bet, baby. I wanted to see how your progressing," she purred, it turned me on, but I had to stop myself.

"I'm doing quite well, actually," and really I was surprised at how far I was making it in this bet so quickly.

"Well babe, we have a tight schedule to follow, don't forget to break little Bella's heart before November first, that's when I move back," she was saying and I felt myself grow angry at the way she was talking about Bella.

"Don't worry; I've got this all under control."

"Edward…" she started to lecture, but I cut her off.

"I've gotten her to fuck me, then admit that she likes me, and now she's my girlfriend, getting her to fall in love with Edward Cullen will be easier than taking candy from a sleeping baby," I said, but my hand reached out towards Bella, to feel that soft hair of hers, that smooth skin.

"Girlfriend, huh? You are progressing fast; good for you. Your prize will be all the better," she giggled. "Bye Edward."

And the line was dead, I exhaled loudly while giving one last look at Bella's sleeping figure on the table before walking back to my room.

I lay there in bed thinking about when I first made the bet. Bella had just turned me down as I was about to kiss her at the movies, as everyone else was laughing at me for making such a dumb mistake I got a call from the sexiest woman I knew, my virgin as I referred to her because she was in fact a virgin.

_Flashback:_

_"You sound awful, love," she told me._

_ "Just some bitch who thinks she can waltz into town and destroy everything I built, the hierarchy, the Huge Heffner masculinity that all of Forks men have endeared, and she thinks she can just take it away, that bitch has something else coming," I whined, feeling like Rosalie when someone wants to take her crown._

_ "Something eating at my poor baby, well we'll have to squash this bug before it's too late. My poor baby, isn't gonna get hurt by a bug," and I knew she had formed a plan. But she refused to tell me. Until she bet against me._

_ "You couldn't make this girl fall in love with you, from what I hear she's a cunt that thinks she's better than the rest of the world put together," she taunted._

_ "Oh baby, living in Alaska has frozen your brain, you know that no one can resist me when I turn on my Cullen charm. There have only been two people known to turn me down Bella Swan and you, and let's face it, in both cases I wasn't trying very hard."_

_ "Is that a bet, Mr. Cullen?" she asked, and I knew I had played right into her trap._

_ "Terms?" I asked. I was a little bored and a good bet could entertain me for awhile._

_ "If I win I get your music collection, and your little black book, we all know you have one."_

_ "And if I win?" I asked._

_ "You get something you've wanted since the seventh grade," she purred._

_ "And what's that?"_

_ "Me."_

_ "In what way?" I asked._

_ "Anyway you want it," she said slowly and seductively. And if I didn't have an erection before, I certainly did now._

_ "You're on. Length of the bet?"_

_ "I move back on November first, so let's say before then. And Edward it has to be an audible 'I Love You', no 'we fucked and she meant it', or 'Alice said she told her that she did', you have to hear it with your own two ears."_

_ "See you November first to claim my prize," I told her and hung up._

I sat there, hungry for that girl, and yet, missing Bella's soft touch, her sweet smell. What the hell was wrong with me, I had been spending way too much time pretending to be the good guy that would treat Bella right, but only a few more weeks and I could break her little heart into a million pieces and make sure no one went near her again. So I was bitter, no one plays with Edward Cullen the way she did, no one could get away with it.

But I started to think about the way that we fucked; it was perfect, as if she was made for me to fit her. The way that she moaned my name, not Eddie, not baby or babe, the way she screamed Edward in pure ecstasy, it was all perfect. But I shook my head. I couldn't get clouded now, the bet would soon be over and I would never have to see poor, sweet, beautiful, sexy…I shook my head again and forced myself to stop thinking of Bella.

I thought of last night, the way I heard Bella's screams, they were agonizing. At first we thought she was in pain, but she wasn't convulsing or anything, she was still asleep. Then we thought it was a nightmare, so we tried to wake her up. But she wouldn't wake. It took awhile for me to start rubbing her back it was the only thing that had any effect on her. As I listened to her breath, she started to mumble "I need her back," and "Please don't keep her from me," and my least favorite "I can't live without her anymore," I knew it was about her mother and that's why for that night I forgot about the bet, and I just felt compassion for her. She didn't have a Carlisle and an Esme to help her with everything, she barely had Charlie.

I remembered that for the bet's sake, I had to spend as little time as possible thinking about Bella, unless it was ploys. It wasn't helping that at night I dreamed about her long legs, he round ass, and those full, perky, breasts of hers that I loved to touch so much.

I woke up the next morning, searching for Bella before realizing, I left her down stairs at the dinner table, all night. I was a wonderful boyfriend. Well, time for breakfast.

* * *

-Bella's Point of View-

"What the hell did we do last night?" I asked, with my head on my arms and my eyes closed. I ached all over, my head felt like it was going to explode, and my feet were going to fall off.

"Before or after we drank acid laced beer?" Rose asked, mirroring my position.

"Both?" I asked, not remembering anything after leaving the house.

"Good morning, my lovely ladies, how are you this bright and shining morning?" Edward walked in, with a plate. I realized I was sitting in the informal dining room how I ended up there I did not know.

"Clearly you didn't trip on acid and get shitfaced," I tried to steal a piece of bacon off of his plate since my stomach had the little bit of stomach bile that was not thrown up in it alone, but he swatted my hand away. "You're going to be a boring boyfriend," I told him.

"So you do remember, you get bacon now," he handed my two stripes of bacon with a smile on his face.

"How is it that we tripped, but you didn't? When did I even start drinking beer? What happened last night, I remember Rose coming outside, and after that nothing," I whined.

"Want me to start from the beginning?" he asked.

"Just give me the run down and make it quick," I said.

"Well Alice and Rose had a bet going on about us dating, then you and Al got into a fight, a full on fight. After the fight you took my beer and started drinking it, the glass that the beer was in had acid in it, I guess that VIP room really does have fun. Rose's was also laced, as well as Emmett. You guys started tweaking out, seeing dancing pigs, your trip didn't last nearly as long as theirs," he pointed to Rose.

"It was about half an hour before you returned to normal, then we decided to go to another club and on our way we stopped at some pool in a condo community and you started swimming in your clothes, but then you took them off, nice lack of bra by the way. You'd think I'd feel that after what we did up against the wall. When we finally convinced you to get out of the water, you ran through the streets yelling that you're on drugs and then some Mexican chased us through the streets because you told him to go back to sleep and called him a dirty Mexican. Then in the next club, we started an orgy in the VIP room. Jazz got laid."

"You do know that means your sister did too," Rose said.

"Avoiding that fact," he looked down at his toast, then pushed the plate away.

"How 'bout this, think of the fun things we got to do last night," I said, crossing over to sit on his lap, straddling it.

"Three times," he told me with a wink.

"Three?"

"Three."

"I'll be sure to even that number out before I leave," I winked, then I stood up and went in search of Tylenol.

"Bella!" Chels screamed in my ear after I answered my ringing phone.

"Shut up," I mumbled, pulling the phone away from my ear.

"Hung-over?" she asked.

"A little."

"Well get up, get dressed, and take some Tylenol because we have some major shopping to do."

"Later, I just want to sleep now," I whined.

"No, chica, the appointment for Valentino in two hours, just enough time for breakfast; I'll be there in thirty minutes to pick you guys up. Sam's coming too, he wants to see his boys."

"Bye," I told her before dropping my phone on the couch and going in search of Edward.

* * *

"Hello Bella," Edward said as I walked into his guest room. It was the largest of them all, with its own full bath instead of three-quarters or half bath as the other's all were. It also had a king bed with light blue sheets and a yellow and blue stripped comforter. I plopped down on the bed next to him.

"How about you and I take a shower together," I said, and he pulled me closer and wrapped an arm around me.

"I would love to, but Em and Jazz want to take me somewhere and we have to leave in ten minutes."

"You do realize you're turning down shower sex with your new girlfriend to go hang out with two smelly boys, right?" I said, sitting on him so I was straddling him.

"Yes, Bella, but they'd kill me if I turn them down."

"You're missing shower sex," I reminded him. I kissed his cheek, and down his cheek, and I started fumbling with his belt buckle. I pulled his pants down, so I could pull his large cock out of his pants. I bent down to lick it, and he moaned.

"You're missing this, for two boys," I told him, licking it again, this time flicking the tip with me tongue.

I saw him grab his phone and typed something quickly before throwing it across the room and pulling me up to kiss me. I grabbed his dick and started playing with his tip between my thumb and pointer finger. He was enjoying it.

"Isabella Swan get your ass out of there or we're coming in," Emmett pounded on the door.

"He's coming with us no matter what, and you have shopping to do," Jazz said through the door.

"Go to hell," I said before kissing Edward again.

"After we take Edward," Em said. "No, we can't tell her we're taking him to Cheetah, especially at eleven in the afternoon. No, I will not be quiet."

"Emmett," I screamed. I ran over to the door and flung it open. "If you even dare take him to a strip club I will tell Rose, Alice, and your mother."

"Chill Bells, we weren't going to take him to a strip club," Em said nervously.

"I know what Cheetah is; it's that 'high end' strip joint in Hollywood. I will kill you, Emmett. Dead. D-E-A-D, dead."

"Bella do you really think I would allow that to happen?" Jazz asked, giving me the innocent eyes, but I held my ground.

"Jasper, I know perfectly well that you would not only allow, but endorse, said event. Stay away from the strip clubs or you'll all be castrated," I turned to Edward who was just standing up from the bed. "All of you."

"Don't worry, babe, the only girl I want to see strip for me is you. Now will you please help me kick Emmett and Jasper out so we can continue what was about to happen only moments ago," Edward tried to reassure me, but I didn't trust him.

"No can do, I have to get ready, now that our shower time is ruined," I started to walk down the hall, then turned around quickly, with an idea. "You guys take the limo, Chels is bringing her mustang for us girls."

"Are you sure Bell, I mean you guys aren't going to have enough room in that small of a trunk?" Jasper asked, trying to reason with me to take the limo and I knew they were up to something.

"Trust me, Jasper, we'll be fine. Take the limo and enjoy," I told them.

I grabbed my phone and quickly sent a text to Max:

To Max: The boys are taking the limo, if they go anywhere near a strip club, or something of the sorts, let me know. You get a bonus if you follow them discreetly.

From Max: This is going to be a fun excursion, have a good day, Ms. Swan.

I laughed to myself and went in search of Alice, who I hadn't heard from all morning.

"Ali," I knocked on her door.

"Come in, come in!" she squealed.

"So I heard that you lost something very important to you last night," I sat on her bed, while she put her make up on in the vanity mirror.

"I did," she smiled.

"And you were shit faced."

"I was."

"So, how was it?"

"Fantastic, I'm so glad we did it drunk because it might have been weird if not, we would have over thought and planned. And this morning when I woke up there was a cup of coffee and some Tylenol sitting on my bedside table with a little love note from him, it was so sweet," she gushed about the whole night and morning until Rose came in and didn't want to hear about her brother having sex.

Chelsea popped her head in a little bit later with two surprises, Melissa and Joey.

"I hope you don't mind that Melissa is coming, she wanted to go shopping and I sort of invited her without thinking, Joey is meeting the boys with Sam in a minute I just wanted to introduce him to everyone," Chelsea explained to us.

We all exchange pleasantries, then we lead Sam and Joey to the living room to hang out with Edward, Jazz, and Emmett.

"Girls, we have to get changed we have a little over an hour," I told them.

"Bella, you're the only one not dressed here," Rose pointed out. She was right, I was still in my shorts and Edwards tee shirt, while they were all dressed. Alice had on a mixed print maxi dress, Rose had on a blue and white, pointed stripped maxi skirt. Chelsea had on her favorite True Religion boot cut jeans with a yellow silk top. Melissa had on jean shorts and a black and nude lace top. I was the odd man out.

"Well then I'll get ready."

* * *

"So girls," I said as we walked into Kean coffee. "They plan on going to see strippers."

"I'll beat his ass," Rose and Melissa said in unison while Chelsea and Alice just scoffed as if their boyfriends would never do such a thing.

"And it was Jazz and Emmett's idea; they made reservations for one o'clock, in a private room with five female strippers," so I may have made a call to Cheetah when Edward went to rejoin the group.

"We're gonna squash that like a bug right?" Melissa asked.

"Oh no, we're going shopping; do you really think I'm going to miss some good ole fashion Hollywood shopping? No, no, I just simply told them that it was a miscommunication and that they wanted male strippers," I said remembering the scared, innocent assistant act I put on while I was talking to the phone clerk.

"Fake assistant?" Chelsea asked, and I nodded with a big smile.

"Works every time; they imagine you to be that slutty assistant type that is worried about her boss getting angry and firing her over it, then he hopes that you show up with the group to make sure you planned everything okay and while you're boss is getting busy in his party room, you're out there with him in a low cut shirt and mini skirt that rides up while you walk with those stilettos that make you legs look a mile long," Chelsea explained.

"Am I the only one getting hot just thinking about this?" Rose asked, we all giggled with her.

"Okay girls, it's time for Valentino," I announced as we grabbed our coffees from Mike, my favorite barista. "Bye Mike," I called over my shoulder.

"Oh my god, Bella, I cannot believe that I'm going to meet Valentino and Jimmy Choo, and Louboutin," Alice gushed sipping on her Honey Vanilla Latte.

"Don't forget, Jimmy speaks five words of English, hi, goodbye, shoes, no, and boos," I told them, they giggled.

"And who doesn't speak the language of alcohol, whenever I travel that is the first thing I learned," Rose joked.

"Well considering he lived over here for several months you'd think he'd try and learn the language, but no, he had his boyfriend learn it."

"But I thought he was with his partner Tamera?" Alice asked.

"That's my favorite part of this, he's with both. Tamera is the front-woman, she goes with him to fashion shows, but at night he crawls in bed with his sweet boyfriend, who you'll meet today, he's so cute," I explained. I personally only knew because I walked in on the two of them at a show in Paris. **(I know, none of this stuff is true, but it's just fun to write about gay guys, so I'm going with it. Jimmy Choo is not gay, at least that I know of, and everything I write about him and pretty much everything else in this story is just for detail, nothing is factual.)**

* * *

"Oh my god, you can get us tickets to the show in Paris in January?" Alice squealed talking to William Sheffield, Jimmy's life-partner. "If you were straight, I would totally marry you."

"Oh don't worry, darling; I'll be excited to see you lovely ladies, I know Bella already has tickets for herself and Chelsea and Melissa, it's only natural to bring you guys along now too. And girl, I have never seen someone shop the way you do, it's marvelous," William said in his flamboyant, English accent.

All the girls and William were sitting in my home theater; we had just finished watching Pretty in Pink. William had decided to come shopping with us after meeting everyone, deciding it would be way more fun than listening to the two business men discuss prints and stitching. It had been a perfect day and now they were all just waiting for the men to come home after a long day of male stripper watching.

"Are you kidding me? That freshman will never make it to starting position, coach would rather shoot himself in the foot, and those are his words," Emmett ranted.

"Have you seen our football team, it's in the toilet this year, dude, we have to start him, or else it's the midget that has no balls," Jasper retorted.

"He can't catch any either," Edward commented.

We were listening from the front of the theater; all of our men were walking towards us.

"We aren't starting any freshman this year, we let Forbes in as the linemen and we move Jarretts in as the safety, problem solved," Edward told them right before sitting next to me and giving a very long kiss.

"I never thought of Jarretts," Emmett said.

"That's why I'm captain," Edward said.

"Football captain, now all I have to do is because a cheerleader," I joked.

"Blah, Lauren and Jessica, double blah," Rose said, wrinkling her nose.

"And don't forget when Tanya comes back it will be triple blah," Alice said, with a similar expression as Rose.

"Tanya?"

"Tanya Denali, she's disgusting. She acts likes she's a part of our group, and we tolerate her, but she's a royal bitch, more so than you, Rose, or Alice, no offense," Jazz explained.

"She's got a nice rack," Em commented, with a "here, here" from Edward, and I glared, he laughed, and kissed my nose. Aww, he was cute. I sort of enjoyed the way he treated me like I was a princess.

"You're cute," he whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

It's summer, I have no friends, I decided to focus on writing, a lot. So I'll be updating a lot more. Read, darlings!

* * *

I'll Follow Her Anywhere?

-Edward's POV-

"So how was your afternoon boys?" Bella asked, not meeting my eyes.

"It was a lot of fun, we went to this arcade down town, with all the old fashion games in it. I got to play Pac Man; now I miss my childhood," I told her. We all actually went to a strip club, not Cheetah, once Bella had heard that we were going to Cheetah we all knew she was going to check up on us. We also then paid off her driver to make sure he stayed quiet, it took a lot of money, but he promised to keep his mouth shut. We decided to go to the Hip Joint (Guess what that's from, and I'll marry you).

"Chels, do you remember when we used to spend every Thursday afternoon there because it was quarter nachos all afternoon. What were the initials that were on the leader board?" Bella asked, suddenly becoming super excited. I quickly came up with a plan.

"BMS," I told her, I hoped she actually put her initials.

"Damn, someone must have beaten my high score," she said. I was nervous for a second, but she seemed to buy the bit.

"Wait, nu huh, I was there on Thursday and it still was DTF," Chelsea said, giving us a confused face.

"Maybe someone beat me on Friday," Bella said, and I hoped she didn't figure out that the arcade is closed on Fridays, there was a huge sign.

"Maybe," Chels agreed.

"Not possible, I know the owners, it's closed on Fridays," Melissa piped in.

"There were a bunch of people playing before we got on, maybe one of them beat your score," Jasper tried to reason.

"Boys, boys, boys, you think we're idiots, don't you? It took me three straight days to get that score, three. No one could beat it in a matter of minutes, so which strip club did you go to? Or did you meet the male strippers I set up for you at Cheetah?" she seemed more taunting than angry.

"Sam you could have said something, you spent as much time with her as Chelsea did," Joey looked at Sam.

"If I had answered she would have known we were lying," Sam explained, but he still received a few smacks.

"So boys, explain," Rose said, she had stood up, along with the other girls, and some guy that I did not recognize.

"Um, uh…" we all muttered some stutter, without actually answering.

"The Hip Joint!" Joey cried, and if Chelsea was staring at me the way she was at Joey, I probably would have told the truth also.

Bella didn't look angry, she looked pensive.

"Oh crap," I muttered. I recognized that look, she was plotting our downfall, and very happy about the thought too.

"Nervous are we there, Cullen?" she asked, smirking.

"Like a dog who was caught drinking out of the toilet," I replied, hoping a little joke might make her realize why she likes me. And soon will love me, before I crush her heart.

"Your humor will get you nowhere, babe," she smirked more.

"It got me you, didn't it?" I told her, buttering her up a bit.

"No, that would be your amazing kissing abilities, the sense of humor had nothing to do with you pushing me against the wall and in a state of shock, I agreed to go out with you."

"And my abs," I added, can't forget the abs.

"Well of course, those too," she sat down and kissed my cheek. But she had something tricky up her sleeve.

"Just tell me my punishment," I whined, the suspense was killing me.

"What makes you think I'm going to punish you? No, no I won't do that," she had a devilish grin on, it wasn't over.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"We just started dating, I wouldn't punish you so quickly," she explained. Dear god, I was dead.

* * *

-Bella's POV-

"Jersey just got colder and…Come on guys, I know you know the lines, Jersey just got colder and…" Derek said into the mic.

"I'll have you know that I'm scared to death that everything that you had said to me was just a lie until you left," Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs.

As they played there sets our group danced, screaming the lyrics right on queue. We had fantastic seats, second row, center; you could smell Derek Sanders' perspiration from where we were. Alice, Melissa, Chelsea and I, who were all wearing band paraphernalia, along with Rose who looked like she was ready to go clubbing, not watch a rock concert, were standing together, ignoring the men in our lives.

As punishment they were made to where pink belly shirts to the concert, then at school on Tuesday for the Forks boys, and at work on Monday for the LA boys stand in front of everyone and tell their story of almost/pretty much cheating on their girlfriends. And no sex for a month. Those were just the general punishments, each of us decided we'd come up with a personal punishment for their other half.

There were girls sitting behind us that were laughing at the boys, but at the same time flirting with them.

"Hey," a blonde said to Edward.

"Hello," he said, he didn't seemed very interested in her, and kept his back towards her as she talked.

"What party are you hitting up after the show?" she asked.

"None, I have a flight tomorrow," he still kept his back towards her.

"Oh, that's too bad, I was hoping we could get to know each other at the band's party after the show, that way you can tell me all about why you're wearing the pink belly shirt."

"My girlfriends punishment for me, but I'd rather take that over going to a party with you," he seemed very calm, I liked that he was turning her down. Then it hit me, he was turning her down for me, I was the girlfriend, I hadn't realized it before, not like this at least. I pulled Edward by his arm into me, and I started making out with him.

Mayday Parade broke out into Kid's in Love, and I smiled against Edward's mouth.

"What was that for?" he asked as I pulled away.

"You're my boyfriend," I said, still astonished that I had a boyfriend.

"You're my girlfriend," and I liked how that sounded.

"Why me, Edward? I mean you had an entire school of girls waiting to fall at your feet to please you, and you decided to settle down with me. I mean, I know I'm awesome, but you had your perfect life," usually I didn't question myself to anyone, but I thought for a second, he could have had anyone, anyone, but he choose the bitchy new girl who was more fucked up than a hooker.

"When I asked you if you didn't mind being another notch on my bed and you responded with as long as I didn't mind being another notch on yours, I knew that you could understand me. In the past four years, every hook up, every quick fuck was because I never found someone that I could get along with like you. You infuriate me, hell you tried to fuck me over on your first day here, and it was well deserved; you weren't just another girl, you were a challenge to figure out why you didn't trust me, and it was because you were the female version of me. Then when I saw you going out with all those guys, hearing from Alice which was a good kisser according to you, and how much fun you had, I had a foreign emotion in me," he signed, taking a much needed breath. "I was jealous, something I was not familiar with. Then you were drunk and vulnerable and you wanted me, I knew I wasn't ready, but without you I wasn't the same. Then you challenged me again by calling out my hypocrisy, now I claim to be anything but hypocritical," he went on and on and to me it felt like a well rehearsed speech, he'd planned it like he knew I was going to ask. Every bit of it seemed overly heartfelt, like he was saying this out of love instead of like and that terrified me.

"Why did you say yes?" he asked me, and I knew the answer in a moment.

"You never once asked me about my mother like everyone else did, you stayed up all night to comfort me when I was screaming. And lastly, you kissed my head in comfort," I thought about how for this relationship, that was what I needed, comfort. I needed someone who would hold my hand when I was scared, who would rub my back when I was stressed.

"You seemed like you needed something, you wouldn't let me rub your back, and holding you hand was out of the question so I felt that would be the easiest to not get caught," he shrugged. I still questioned everything he was saying, maybe it was my trust issues, but he seemed to be telling me what he thought I wanted to hear, it was all cute, but I enjoyed our teasing arguments, the way that when I got to close he became even more self assured about himself, I loved the fact that he was arrogant, it was attractive, but now he just seemed like a sweet heart, not the Edward I wanted.

"You've been different towards me though, nicer like I'm too delicate to tease and all that; you know that's what I want. I want to tease and be teased, I want what we had before, where we messed with each other, and flirted, but also if I need you to be caring you are," I told him.

The concert had ended and we were just waiting for the stadium to clear out before we left. He seemed surprised at my statement, not hurt though which reassured me that this was a good idea, plus the sex was awesome.

"Good, because I was really getting sick of being the perfect boyfriend, I'm not that sweet," he set in a wide smirk, and I laughed, and leaned up to kiss him.

"Ass hole," I said, before following the rest of our group through the sea fans. Suddenly I felt my ass get grabbed and I automatically smacked the person behind me, it wasn't Edward, it was some girl who looked twelve, I went bright red.

"It was him," she pointed at Edward who was next to me.

"I'm really sorry, did it hurt?" I asked, she didn't seem mad, she laughed at us.

I turned towards Edward and started smacking him over and over again until we made it out into the fresh air of the LA summer's night. Ha! Fresh air in downtown LA.

"Hey, hey stop that, Bella it was just a joke, everyone else found it funny," he was saying, which only caused me to hit him more. "Hey, stop it," he grabbed my hands that were hitting him, and held them tightly away.

"Whatcha' gonna' do 'bout it?" I asked, challenging him.

"Isabella I can do many things," he said before picking my up over his shoulder.

"Edward Anthony!" I was happy though, we were back to normal.

"Put me down now," I squealed.

"Nope, I'm good."

"I can see your butt from here," I said, then I proceeded to grab it from my free hand and he jerked up straighter.

"Nice try, but I'm not putting you down Isabella."

"Just so you know, I only have a bra on under this hoodie and they way your holding me is making it so that everyone behind me can see my boobs," I said, it was true, but I only told him because I knew he'd put me down, and he did. Then zipped the jacket up to my chin.

"Uh, I don't think so," I unzipped it a few inches.

"No one else can see you boobs, but me, babe," he said zipping it up again. And being the rebellious one that I am, I unzipped it completely and took off the jacket.

"Happy now? This is your punishment, you got to see other girls with their shirt off, so you're gonna watch other people see me with my shirt off."

"That's not fair, I'd rather you just go watch male strippers," he whined.

"That sucks, I think I'm gonna walk home, get some air," I taunted, knowing he'd object.

"No you won't, you'll take the limo," he said.

"Watch me," I said, throwing my sweatshirt at him then walking in the direction of my street. I receive a few cat calls and wolf whistles, and I just knew Edward was fuming.

"Bells, you're gonna walk?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I thought I could use the air," I winked, hoping they would know this was purely to piss of Edward.

"See you at home," they all waved, except Melissa, she ran to catch up at me.

"I think I'll join," she said, then took off her own shirt and threw it on the ground.

I laughed, Melissa wasn't such an awful person when she actually spoke instead of glowered. I offered her my arm, so we could link.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam yelled.

"Isn't this what you wanted, baby, some public boobs to look at?" Melissa asked, and my eyes bulged out. I wanted to hug her, she was definitely cooler than I thought.

"Bye, bye," we said in unison, blew kisses at Edward and Sam who were standing still in bewilderment.

* * *

-Edward's POV-

Bella had just walked away from me, topless, you punish me. The scary thing was that it worked. I was furious, she was mine, I don't want other guys staring at her. Her attitude was a major turn on though, she did whatever the fuck she wanted, it didn't matter to her whether people saw her, paparazzi could take pictures of her; she had her own mind, and it was hot.

"Eddie, how are you darling?" she said into the phone.

"Hey," I muttered, I wasn't in the mood to talk to her about the bet.

"So I know that I'm not supposed to come down until November, but I'm coming for a visit in two weeks; mommy wants to talk to Esme about decorating and everything. The best part is that I'm staying at your house, so I can check up on how everything is going for the bet," she squealed.

"How long are you going to be in town?" I asked, monotone.

"That's the beauty of it, I'm staying until the house is finished on the first."

"Oh," I said, not very excited.

"Are you okay, baby? Did Bella break up with you already?"

"Everything's fine, don't worry," I said, acidly.

"Okay, well I have to go, darling, but I'll see you in two weeks!"

"Yeah, bye," I muttered back.

Shit so now I had to deal with her along with Bella; as if Bella alone wasn't a big enough problem. She really knew how to have fun though, even without substance abuse, she was funny and outgoing here, carefree and happy.

Just as I was thinking about her, she runs in, giggling her head off, it was so cute. She was soaked for some reason, and she had her flip flops in her hand, along were her phone, her duct tape Pac Man wallet was sticking out of her pocket and her jeans were covered in mug.

"Come on, Edward, the sprinklers turned on as Sam and Melissa were fitting on the front lawn, and now there's a mud fight going on, with everyone. Come on, come on," she said, pulling my hand, and I looked at her big, goofy smile, and god was she gorgeous at the moment, sure she was shirtless and muddy, but she was illuminated with joy. Wait, illuminated with joy? What the hell? I don't say, well think, crap like that. I just stared at her, as she walked out of the room. Should I follow her? I kept asking myself over and over again, until she appeared in the doorway again, smile and all.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, and I knew I was gonna follow her anywhere; she had an effect on me that I couldn't control. My music collection might have been safe, but my heart wasn't, that's for sure.

* * *

-Bella's POV-

We had said goodbye to Chelsea, Sam, Melissa and Joey at two in the morning, when my neighbor next door said we were being to rowdy, I then told him off and threatened to tell his wife about his many affairs with the pool boy. He shut up. But we still felt it was time to turn in, I hugged them all goodbye, even Melissa and told them I'd visit soon. Everyone was covered in mud from the fight, but it was perfect, it broke the ice that was needed from the male debacle that occurred the day before. The girls were once again talking to the boys, all was right in the world.

"You ready to go home?" Edward asked. I wasn't, in LA we were good; we didn't have to deal with the high school pressures. Last night was perfect, Edward was ganging up on me with Chelsea when we both turned on Chelsea and attacked, and then I helped get Joey who was the least covered in mud. It was all just fun, adolescent fun, no alcohol, no drugs, just clean, well not clean, fun.

But now we were flying back to Forks.

"I'm packed if that's what you mean," I said zipping up my bag.

"We'll be back soon, next month's vacation, we could come down and spend the month, or just you could if you want," he said, taking my hands in his.

"I was thinking a girls trip, just the girls, you guys could take a boys trip too, but I feel like we'll get sick of each other after a week of my morning breath in your face," I told him, really I just felt that all five boys get into too much trouble together.

"I could never, but I understand, and we could come for Chelsea's birthday she'd love it, but I want you with me for yours."

"So home for the thirteenth, not for the twenty-seventh, okay," I told him, planning everything in my mind.

"Come on, midget," he said, grabbing my duffel bag off the bed.

Everyone was waiting in the living room for us, there stuff already in the limo, the maid service was gone, the cook, the butler, everyone was gone, all the house was waiting for was the lights to be turned off. My aunt paid everything that needs to be paid for the house, out of my bank account of course, it was my house.

"Les' go, people," I said, they all walked out, and slid into the limo, as we pulled away, I stared at the house, and in my mother's bedroom window I thought I saw her wave, but I blinked and it was gone.

On the plane, we all watched Psych again, this time Edward joined in, telling us how much he wanted to marry Gus or Shawn, and everyone agreed, they were lovable. Juliet was my favorite, I cried with her during the season four finale when Shawn went after Abigail instead of her. We all know the only reason he went after Abigail was because he was the only one who could find her; he wanted to save Juliet. He loves her.

As soon as we got back to the Cullen's humble abode, we all sat in a basement and fell asleep, after our non-sleep weekend, we were exhausted. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was a ring tone that wouldn't stop going off.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…"

* * *

Who's calling who? You'll find out soon! I'm writing as fast as the ideas enter my brain!


	16. Chapter 16

Guys don't forget that I have the Polyvore site on my profile, I usually update those before I put the chapters up so it's like a preview for the upcoming chapter!

Okay, so this the by far the longest chapter, and it's just one day, but a fun day, and important day. I just finished mapping out their upcoming vacation month and there's a lot of fun things it in.

Okay, well enjoy the chapter. I'll try to update soon but I work so much, two jobs and I don't sleep enough at night.

Read away! (And review!)

* * *

What's Your Secret?

-Edward's POV-

"Man, you have got to stop putting that as your ringtone," I answered my phone that was singing "I'm a Barbie Girl", the dirty version. He laughed in response, as I looked around to make sure I didn't wake anyone. "Look, Jake I can't talk right now, I'll call you later."

"I just called to tell you Tanya told me about your little bet; I think it's a good thing you're doing here. Bella needs to be fucked with, taste of her own medicine."

"From what I hear, you've fucked around with her in more ways than one, Jake. This isn't about fucking around with her," I lied. "This is about fucking Tanya."

"Oh right, your prize, I must say you are the man. Getting two of the hottest girls known to man to fuck you in one semester…" he trailed off, jealousy in his tone.

"But then again, we don't know if Bella's gonna fall for you. I fucked her up royally, she doesn't trust people anymore," I could tell he was thinking back to fucking Bella's mentor freshman year, I held back the profanities I wanted to shout at him for hurting Bella.

"I have to go," I told him, as I swept Bella's hair out of her sleeping face. "I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"About to fuck, man? You're one lucky bastard. Just tell me, how good was Bella with your dick, that chick is magic with a dick, I'm telling you," he kept talking and eventually I just hung up. I didn't want to think of Bella with anyone else.

Bella was lying on my chest, with her body in between my legs, her breathing was very steady, and I knew that she was deep in sleep. She was so cute when she was asleep, so cute. She started to giggle in her sleep, a sleep talker, I thought. Even better.

I had been watching Bella sleep for an hour, she would mumble something, but it was never coherent. She started to move, roll around more. A bad dream.

"No, I knew it; it was all fake," she said, and I thought she had heard what Jake and I were talking about before, but she was still fast asleep.

I watched her all night; she never said anything about her dream again. She settled back into her deep, unmoving sleep. I knew I should have gone to sleep, but watching Bella was just so much better. Sometimes she'd mumble Edward in her sleep, and every time, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Butterflies in my stomach? I mentally kicked myself in the balls to stop thinking like that. The bet, the bet, the bet. I kept chanting in my head. Don't forget the bet.

At six thirty I decided to wake everyone else up considering everyone's alarms were up in their room, and they were probably turned off for the weekend.

I plugged my iPod into the speakers, and put some Underoath on, all the way up.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON-CULLEN," everyone screamed in unison, I even heard Esme and Carlisle upstairs.

"Time to wake up, sleepy-heads," everyone groaned. But Bella was the one who ripped my iPod from the speaker set and went back to sleep.

"Little Bella, get your ass up or I'm throwing you in the shower," she didn't move at all. So I picked her up, firemen style and carried her to the bathroom, running only the cold water.

"Put me down, you're already not getting any for a month, want to make it a year?" but I still put her in the shower, clothes on and all. She screamed.

"Calm down, it's just water," I told her.

"Freezing cold water," she climbed out and grabbed a towel from the closet. "I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me," I told her, with a smirk.

"In your dreams, Cullen," she told me, her tone laced with hatred.

"Come on, baby, you're head over heels for me, admit it," I followed her out of the bathroom and back down to the basement.

"Go to hell," she shot at me.

"Only if you're there, beautiful," I teases some more. I knew that in a few hours and after her morning coffee she'd be much better, so I just played with her until then.

"Come on, guys we all have to get ready," Alice said, grabbing her luggage, along with Rose and Bella.

"We're gonna take the limo to school," Bella said.

"Why the limo?" Rose asked.

"I've been the nice queen for over a month; it's time to show them whose boss. I told you, I have a plan, a code of action, and I intend to follow it. They love me, now they have to want me," she said. I didn't like the idea of people wanting my Bella.

At seven thirty the girls were finally emerging from their caves of fashion to go to school, we were waiting down stairs since seven. I had on my leather jacket, a white v-neck shirt, some dark jeans, and my converse. Jasper had on something that clearly stated "my girlfriend picks out my clothes", and Emmett had on khaki shorts and a red tee shirt, and mandles.

"Edward, I know you tried, but if you wanted to actually match your girlfriend, you should have worn a bra," Rose said, as she walked down the stairs in a school girl's outfit. She looked hot. I couldn't help but imagine my girlfriend in a school girls outfit…Bad thought for the morning, right before school.

"What are you talking about?" I gave her a questioning look. But then Bella walked down the stairs in converse, a v-neck, her leather jacket and we both were sporting Ray-Ban sunglasses. You could see her long legs because she had torn up shorts on, and she looked good today, sure she was going for a tougher look from what Alice or Rose had on, but it was perfect for her. She was tough, she had to show it.

"Copy cat," she teased.

"I see you've had your coffee today, that's good," thinking about how if she hadn't she probably would have made me go upstairs and change.

"I should make you go upstairs and change, but I won't," she said, grabbing her backpack from her the closet and heading out to the limo. And I watched as she bent down to get her backpack off the floor, and as she walked down the porch steps, and as she got into the car. Her ass was perfect. Her legs were perfect. Her body was perfect.

She was perfect.

"Jasper if you wanted to barrow my sweater, all you had to do was ask," Bella said referring to his very girly cardigan that he had on. She really did have a sweater just like it; she had it on when I first met her.

"Har, har, Bella very funny. See Alice, I told you I would get teased, can I take it off now?" he begged her, the poor guy; he was wrapped around my sister's evil, little, fingers.

"No, you look very good with it on," she said, turning back to Rose talking about the new clothes they had just bought.

"You know Jasper, you should man up, if Rose tried to dress me the way Alice dresses you, I'd be like bi-..."

"What was that Emmett?" Rose snapped.

"Nothing, sweetie," he said quickly.

"That's what I thought," she said, smugly.

"Ms. Swan, we're here," the man up front, who was not Max, told us.

"Thank you, Jeffery, and call me Bella, be back here at two to pick us up."

As we stood in front of the limo after getting out of it, everyone stopped and stared, yeah we may have been royalty before, but no one had ever come to school in a limo. Sure, we were all filthy stinking rich, but we didn't flaunt it. But Bella did.

Bella started forward, towards the front doors of the school and we followed, today was her day. As was every day. But today was also the day that we go public, in our own town.

"Lookin' hot, Bella," Newton yelled.

"Bella can I walk you to class?" Eric asked, walking along side of her.

"No thanks," she said, simply.

"Well are you busy Friday night? I was thinking we could go get pizza," Eric said, he seemed very nervous.

"Sorry, can't," she simply said.

"I think it's time to claim your woman," Jasper said, shoving me forward.

"Hey, babe, sorry I left you for so long," I said, catching up to her, then I gave her kiss, a long kiss, so that everyone would see that she's mine.

"Don't worry, nothing I can't handle," she smirked. As we started walking to our lockers, we noticed everyone, dead in their tracks, staring at us. I with my hand around her shoulder and she with a smirk, watching all the jealous girls lose their favorite man.

"So Alice are we getting close to that last challenge for the Purple Ladies yet? I'd like to know if I'm in or out," she said, as we stood at our lockers retrieving our books.

"Oh Bella, you're in. The school is yours and so is Edward, the last challenge."

"Wasn't that hard then," she said. Damn that sexy smirk wasn't going away.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?" Bella asked, pulling me back to reality.

"Of course not," I told her, slinging my arm around her shoulder again, we walked to Shakespeare together, receiving death glares wherever we looked.

"If you're going to stare, close your mouths, there are flies around," Bella snapped at Lauren and Jessica as we passes. So damn hot.

"Stop staring," she snapped again, I thought it was towards the freshmen that were standing a few feet away, but she was looking up at me.

"I'm not staring!" I lied, seeing her in action; she was so assertive, and hot. Power did her well.

"You're 'not staring' again. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I lied, something must've been wrong with me. I don't fall for the girls, they fall for me.

We had reached our final destination, Shakespeare with Mrs. LaTerra. She pushed me up against the wall outside of the class and asked, very seductively, "Another public make out session?" I thought I was gonna wet myself or something, this girl; she had more control over me than anyone, even myself.

After a few minutes of sucking face there was a loud cough, and we reluctantly pulled away. Our teacher, Mrs. LaTerra, stood there, "You two should not be doing that in a public place," she tried to reprimand.

"Fine, we'll find some place more private," Bell told her, pulling me down the hall with her.

"Ms. Swan, can I have a word?" she asked, after regaining composure. She pointed to her class room, but we all knew Bella wasn't much of a private person.

"I'm good right here," Bella smirked up at the teacher. Although Mrs. LaTerra had a few inches on Bella, we all knew who had the power.

"I'd prefer to talk to you in private, but since you love the prying eye of the public, we'll do this your way," and I thought I heard her mutter an as always. "Isabella Swan from your first day here I knew you'd be trouble, the queen as everyone would call you. You see, I have a problem with queens, they love their attention, and they do anything to keep it on them. How would your mother and father feel if they knew how you treat the people around you?" Mrs. LaTerra asked, I watched Bella waiting for the explosion, but she stayed calm.

"My mother is dead. Now if you're done, I'd like to tell you something. You're just jealous because in high school you wanted to be the queen, but all you were was the court jester. Now if you'd please, the bell rang and you have a class to teach." Bella stepped past her, and into her classroom.

"Um…uh… Today, um, class I'm going to split everyone into groups," she paused, trying to un-jumble her thoughts. "Five in each group; I will select a scene for each group to act out in your groups adaption. It is due the Friday that we come back from vacation. Any questions?" Several hands shot up in response.

"Can we film it, then just play it for the class?" Eric Yorkie asked.

"Yes, I highly suggest this, it's easier to act on camera than in front of a class, and you won't have to worry about forgetting your lines."

"Can we swear in the video?" Newton asked.

"If it is appropriate and you are off school property while doing so, by all means."

"Is nudity allowed?" I called out, the class erupted in laughter. All except Bella, she smacked my so hard my glasses were knocked off of my face.

"Thank you, Isabella, you stopped me from having to do that," Mrs. LaTerra said, I waited for Bella's sarcastic retort, but to my surprise, and the rest of the classes, she just gave a small smile before returning to her phone. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly read the message.

Bella: You're not going to see me nude for a year.

Me: If you make it a week, I'll die of shock.

Bella: Challenge accepted.

And no watching me through my window, that's cheating.

I smirked and listened to the groups being called.

"And the last group is Jessica Stanly, Lauren Mallory, Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, and a new student, or well returning student that will be joining us soon." NO. I kept shouting in my head. "Her name is Tanya Denali, she'll be arriving over the upcoming vacation, someone in your group please contact her, this is as much a part of her grade as it is yours. Oh, and your assigned scene is from act one, scene five of Romeo and Juliet, and I would like your group to also carry into when Romeo sneaks into Juliet's bedroom, that's everyone's favorite scene," Mrs. LaTerra winked at the class and we all laughed. "Okay, now separate into your groups and begin planning!"

"Edward and I dating, so we're Romeo and Juliet," Bella said firmly as soon as Jessica and Lauren sat down.

"For now," Lauren said, and if looks could kill I would say Lauren would be long gone.

"Just remember Lauren, even when I wasn't here, Edward still didn't choose you as his girlfriend, now did he?" she shot, knowing she hit a bit below the belt.

"I made him happier," she shot back. It was like I wasn't sitting next to them, I was a piece of meat. But as long as I was Bella's piece of meat, I didn't care.

"Ladies, ladies, this is all very flattering," I started to say, but Bella eyed me. This was her fight to finish, not mine.

"Edward's mine, girls, even if it doesn't last, you never got to say those words, well at least not with any truth behind them," she grabbed my hand in hers to demonstrate her hold on me.

"Edward, do you really want to be with this little bitch right here?" Lauren asked, pushing here boobs up so I could look down her shirt.

"Honestly," I paused, looking at my beautiful, smart, sexy girlfriend. "More than anything." I kissed her cheek, and saw her real smile. Smile, not smirk, she was smiling at me.

"Enough talking about your personal lives, work on the project," Mrs. LaTerra said as she was walking around to check on each of the groups progress.

"Okay," Bella said as she opened her Mac Book and a Word Document. "So we need a Romeo, and a Juliet, obviously, a nurse, father Capulet, Tybalt, Benvolio, and Mercutio, we can eliminate the rest, they don't matter. I think my nurse should really be a sister or a best friend, and 'Father Capulet' should be an older brother, more relatable. Romeo needs that guy friend, I was thinking we could have Emmett do that, then there's also Mercutio, Jessica would you like to do that?" Jessica nodded, she was clearly too scared of Bella to speak and it was hilarious. "Lauren do you want to be the nurse?" she asked, and Lauren looked like she wanted to vomit.

"Be your 'best friend' I don't think so, why can't Jessica do that and I'll be Edward's 'friend'," she said the word friend like it was a code word for sex.

"Tanya can be the nurse, you can be Tybalt, my cousin of sorts," Bella just ignored Lauren's complaints and continued planning. "We should have a day to write the script, probably before Tanya or whatever her name is gets here, we also need to get everything ready to film. Oh, and yes we're filming," Bella went off, like there was a checklist in her mind.

"We can film at my house, Edward knows where it is," Lauren told us, eyeing me.

"Your sad excuse to make me jealous at the fact that you slept with Edward means nothing to me," Bella snapped. "And by the way, we're not dating because we're inexperienced and 'in love'." She doesn't love me yet? What more does she want me to do?

"Then why are you dating?" Jessica asked. I stayed silent, letting Bella speak.

"That's none of your business," she said, calmly. "Back to the topic at hand, we'll film at Edward's and my house, we have the best scenery in the entire town, and Edward has a gate," she paused, seeing their surprised faces. "Oh, you two have never been to Edward's house? Aw, that's so sad," she teased. "We'll make sure to stay out of your bedroom, Edward. We don't want to make the girls too hopeful about being in your sheets," she mocked. The bitch is back, and better than ever.

"But you'll be there tonight, baby," I whispered in her ear, leaving a light kiss under her ear lobe.

"In your dreams, Cullen," she said back, continuing to type on her laptop her list.

"What's in his dream?" Jessica asked.

"Me being in his sheets," she told them with a laugh. The tease emerged.

The bell rang, and I grabbed my stuff, "Eddie," Lauren purred in my ear as I was bending down. "You can picture me in your sheets tonight; I'll be doing the same with you in my mind." I don't think I had been anymore turned off than that moment.

"Don't worry, Lauren, I'm the only think he wants to picture in his sheets," Bella said before kissing me and walking off, her perfect ass taunting every guy as she passed.

"And I'm the only one who gets that," I said as I passed a group of guys staring at my girlfriend.

I caught up with Bella while she was at her locker, in the middle of doing her combination. I turned her around and pushed her up against it, "You should really stop teasing me like that."

"Like what?" she said so innocently I almost believed her.

"You know what," I told her before attacking her mouth with mine.

* * *

I sat next to Bella in Biology listening to Ms. Whittle assign a project to do over vacation, that was three projects so far. Bella was on her laptop, taking notes, and already researching the topic she had picked out in her mind. I scooted my chair closer to hers, and put my hand on her thigh. She didn't falter. So I started rubbing soft circles by the hem of her shorts, still no reaction. I slid my hand down the side of her leg, in the middle, and started rubbing her shorts where I knew her pussy could feel it, this got a reaction out of her. I heard her gasp slightly, then sigh a little, uncrossing her legs to give me more room. Luckily we were on the back lab bench so no one could see what we were doing.

I slid up a little, sliding my finger in her lose shorts, she wasn't wearing underwear. I smirked, she planned for this. My finger slid in her wet pussy easily, and she was smirking too. I could feel her start to fidget as she was starting to reach her climax and I stopped, poor little Bella couldn't reach climax with a room full of students in it.

**Skip study with me?**

_No can do, Mr. Cullen. You aren't seeing me nude for a month, remember?_

**Forget about it, you punished me enough on Sunday.**

_This isn't just about punishing you, it's a challenge._

I sighed in aggravation, I wanted to rip my girlfriend's clothes off and fuck her brains out.

"Any questions, class?" Ms. Whittle asked, Bella's hand shot up. "Yes, Bella?"

"When you say that we have to bring something in to show the class, should be an example, a poster, slide show?" Bella asked, leave it to her to pay attention while I'm fingering her pussy.

"It's up to you, if your group picks something that you can bring an example of in, then that's your choice, I will accept anything you offer me. Any more questions, no? Then off to discuss your topic."

"Ass hole," she said as I turned toward her to figure out what the project was actually about since I wasn't paying any attention.

"So what the project?"

"Well if you'd been paying attention you would have known," she shot at me, but I just smirked. "It's really for every group to decide, you're supposed to pick something from our book to go in depth with."

"And what are we doing? Maybe we should study up on human anatomy," I winked.

"Would you like to see what makes up your rectum, because there's a lovely diagram right here," she said, sarcastically.

"I surrender; it's time to get serious. What were you thinking of doing?" I asked, knowing it would be the easiest to just go along with her.

"Environment, I think we should locate and isolate a small environment and study it over the next couple of weeks, locate what makes up what part and then bring it in for the class," and if those words weren't coming out of her beautiful, plump, pink lips I might have listened to them.

"Then I was thinking I would go fuck Newton in that back of his crap car, and maybe afterwards call up Mark for a little tonsil hockey. Hello? Earth to Edward?"

"What?" I said, looking back at her eyes.

"Nothing, why don't you take a nap and I'll get back to working," she sighed, I was clearly not in a helpful mood.

"Sounds good, and stay out of Newton's car, and away from Mark's tonsils," I told her before putting my head down to nap. Maybe that would help clear my head, after all I didn't sleep the previous night, I was too busy watching Bella.

I could tell she was smirking at me, "You better start helping soon, Cullen, this is our third project we have to work on together and there's bound to be another one in Earth and Space."

"We can work on it tonight, in my room, maybe around my sheets that keep playing into conversation," I winked at her.

"How about at my house in front of my dad after you meet him as my boyfriend for the first time," she challenged. She knew I wasn't going to agree to that.

"After hell freezes over, I wanted to try to be the good boyfriend; I never said I'd be perfect."

"Fine, take me to the cemetery tonight," Bella said, I knew what she meant, along with Alice and Jasper, but if anyone else heard her it wouldn't sound so normal.

"We could work on it at my house, in the living room or the basement," I told her, I really didn't like the idea of us being in a cemetery, they freak me out.

"If you're not meeting my dad as my boyfriend, I'm not meeting your parents as your girlfriend."

"Come on, it's different at my house, they already know," I said, which surprised her.

"You told them?" she asked.

"Yeah, well they knew that I was going to ask you out over the weekend, and when you girls were getting ready this morning, Esme asked, and well I told her," I said, I wasn't sure if she was mad so I tried to keep it cool.

"You told your parents you were going to ask me out?"

"Well I wanted some guidance, I'd never done something like that before," I ran my hand through my hair, I sounded like a pussy.

"That's so cute!" she squealed and kissed me; I laughed, it was really just a cover, plus I needed some advice on how to act like a boyfriend to get her to fall in love with me, but it seemed as though Bell wanted anything but what they told me girls wanted in a relationship. "But we're still not going back to your house," I started to cut her off to ask why not. "Because we need to be in public tonight, our appearance as a couple can't be damaged because I have a horny boyfriend."

"Fine, the diner?" I asked, thoroughly pent up with sexual frustration.

"Sounds good, bring your laptop and your wallet, you're buying me diner," the bell rang, we had study hall.

"So are you going to stay for study hall?" I asked, hoping she would, I'd love to tease her more.

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"Claiming your territory some more, I know a few more girls that would love to get into a cat fight with you over me and they just so happen to be in our study hall," I told her and I knew I had her.

"I'll make an appearance," she said, grabbing her stuff and catching up to Alice. Once again, she had a line of guys watching her as she walked out of the room.

"Still mine, boys," I said passing them.

"You're a lucky bastard, Cullen. I still don't know what she sees in you," Newton said.

"It's more of when I'm in her," I winked and someone slapped me, not very hard, but enough to get the guys to laugh.

"Oh I'm so sorry, baby," Bella said smirking at me. "There was a bug on your face."

"Bella smacked Edward!" Tyler Crowley yelled.

"That's okay, babe," I said calmly, then picked her up over my shoulder and started tickling her.

"Edward, stop! Edward!" she giggled. I kept on tickling her, she was very ticklish. "Edward! You know your friends are getting a very good view of my ass," and with that said I put her down.

I looked over at the guys, and they all looked happy, in more ways than one.

"So boys, what's up?" Bella laughed, noticing it too. The four boys all realized it then to and tried very hard to cover it up.

"I think I'm going to skip study hall again, pick me up at seven to go to the diner and study," she emphasized study, we started walking towards our lockers, ignoring the following horny boys.

"And a few study breaks," I winked. "And nu huh, you're staying, you're the ride home," I joked.

"My driver is, I just provide the service."

"Please stay, I want to show you off to everyone," I told her, I really just didn't want to miss any more time with her.

"Fine, but you better have some booze in your locker," she said as she switched her books in her locker.

"Guys, look over here!" Alice said, and as we did, she snapped a picture then as it printed from the camera, and old Polaroid, she wanted another. "Now one more." I put my arm around Bella, I had on my sunglasses and my leather jacket, while hers was in her locker. She smirked in the picture and so did I. As the picture printed Alice waved it back and forth getting it to dry, and when it did, she taped it to Bella's locker door

"There, now you have pictures of you two!"

"Uh, thanks Alice," Bella said.

"Oh, Bella have you been reading you Rule Book, don't forget about the party that you're supposed to throw next week, it's always the best," Alice said.

"Already planned, we'll start telling everyone this Friday, make it seem like a last minute thing and it will be better than all the other," Bella said, she then waved to Alice since the bell had already rung and everyone was late for class.

"See you at the car, guys," she called as they walked away. "So study hall?"

"For the first time all year," I laughed, she'd always been one to skip.

"Not true, I was there a few weeks ago," she pointed out.

"Oh yes because you were escorted there by the principle then you snuck out the back door," I mocked.

"There's no point to staying for last period if it's study hall, just let us out early," she ranted as we walked to the library.

"Mr. Cullen you're late, oh but I see you've brought our favorite skipper, so you're forgiven," Mrs. Hannigan said as I held open the library's door for Bella.

I nodded at her, she was always friendly towards me until last year, I had to stay after to talk to coach about football and as I was grabbing my stuff from my locker she walked past, my family had taken my car home and she offered me a ride, funny thing was that I didn't know she meant both ways. Once we were in the car she drove a little bit before turning off the road onto a deserted dirt path and killed the engine. She tried flirting too much, but you could tell she didn't want to play coy, she just wanted a quick fuck that didn't mean anything to either of us, and that's what she got. But ever since then she gave me looks like she wanted some more.

"When'd you fuck Hannigan?" Bella asked as we sat in the corner of the library, at a table with enough for four.

"Last year," I said, hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"I fucked my math teacher last year so he'd give me a B, he gave me an A instead; his comment was 'She really knows her stuff, I'd love to help her strengthen her talents'," she said, and I became jealous, I still didn't like the idea of Bella with someone else.

"Did you strategically place your shirt so that your bra could always be seen, but was never actually popping out of your shirt?" I asked, it was something I first noticed at lunch, with every movement, every laugh, every stretch, her bra could be seen.

"I'm just lucky like that," she smirked. She grabbed her calculus book out of her bag and opened to where her notebook was saving its place.

"You're actually going to do homework?" I asked, she didn't seem like the type to do homework.

"I have the top GPA in this school, just like I had in LA and I'm not about to let that slip because I'm queen. I'm not going to get in Yale or Dartmouth or any of the ivy leagues because I'm queen," she said, grabbing her graphing calculator.

"What's your top school?" I asked.

"Yale, I've always wanted Yale, but Dartmouth and Harvard are next, then Columbia and Princeton. I'll take any ivy league really, but I've had this list down since I could talk. For my seventh birthday I wanted a bull dog because it was Yale's mascot, I lived in my Yale sweatshirt, I used to have five…" She paused. "But when I moved I narrowed a lot of stuff down, so I only have one with me." She stopped suddenly, like she wanted to say something else, but decided it would be a bad idea.

"What about you, want to stay here and go to community college like everyone else?" she asked.

"No, Dartmouth is my top, Yale next. But I've been breed to want Dartmouth, it was where my father and mother met," I explained; I thought that if I shared a secret with her, she'd share one with me.

"My mother went to Yale," she said quickly as if she hoped I wouldn't hear, but I did. "Phil went to Harvard; they met at a rivalry game after my mother left Charlie. Her friends wanted to go back and relive their glory years as the cheerleaders for the Yale football team. Phil spilled beer down my mother's shirt. The awkward part was that Phil was in graduate's school, my mother had ten years on him," she laughed as if she remembered something that was funny. "For their first wedding anniversary she dressed up in a cheetah print dress, got her nails done bright red and long; she was a cougar." I laughed quietly, understanding her better.

"I haven't talked about her without tears pouring out in a while," she said, staring at her book. "Her birthday is tomorrow, that's what the press was talking about. August 29th," she giggled again, I could tell she was holding back the tears so I grabbed her hand in mine and gently squeezed it. She smiled up at me, the tears were staying at bay due to all the might to put in to keeping them there.

"It's okay, you know, to cry," I said remembering how depressed Alice, Emmett, and I became after the fire. "After my parents died, Alice, Emmett and I didn't talk to anyone else, well except Rose and Jasper. We were put into therapy for five months, until we started to talk to people again. But it still doesn't feel right," I sighed, it had been twelve years since the fire.

"I didn't talk for weeks afterwards, when I went into therapy, my therapist said I was normal and would recover just fine, I can't look at a picture of us together," she said. "I had them taken down and hidden."

I kissed her, because we both needed it, we needed to be held. I felt Bella's tears against my cheek.

"Thanks for making me cry, ass hole," she laughed when she pulled away. She whipped away the tears quickly, then went back to writing stuff down in her notebook.

"You want to know why I've been staring all day?" I asked her, I needed her to see that I was trying.

"Why?" she asked, looking up, you couldn't even tell that she was just crying.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking, this is my girlfriend, my smart, sexy, funny, powerful, girlfriend. You should see how hot it is to watch you when you're being assertive."

"Hmm, you're not so bad yourself, Cullen," she giggled.

"'Not so bad', bitch I'm perfect," I joked.

"Bitch?" she asked, faking anger. She stood up and came to sit on my lap. "The only bitch here is this calculus homework." She laughed at her own joke; it felt more like she was laughing at something else.

* * *

-Bella's POV-

"Hey Bells," Charlie said as he walked in. Alice, Rose, and I were sitting in my living room snacking on grapes and doing our calculus homework since we had class together. "Homework?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, calculus, blah," I told him, and then I quickly got up to follow him. "Oh, hey dad, um I'm going to be going out later, I have three projects that I need to work on with Edward so we're going to the diner to work on them." I didn't ask for permission this was just to let him know.

"Why can't you guys work on it here?" he asked, and I was afraid of this. My dad needed to realize that I wasn't a child.

"We just decided the diner was a better idea," I told him.

"You've been hanging out with this Cullen a lot," he said.

"I've been hanging out with all the Cullen's a lot, we're friends."

"But I know that this one is single," he said, eyeing me to see if there was anything different, like if I was pregnant.

"So what if I was dating him?" I asked, wanting to know his reply to see for the future.

"I just need to have one talk with him and you guys would be free to do what you'd like," he smirked, so that's where I got it from.

"And in this conversation you wouldn't threaten castration now would you?"

"Maybe a hint or something," he confessed.

"Don't worry I do that every day."

"So you two are dating, he's a good boy, a little troubled, but I think you can help him. You both have gone through a lot; more than anyone your age should, I don't think he handled it as well as you did," Charlie said.

"I think it's more that we need each other," I told him, thinking about our conversation in the library.

Charlie just nodded as if that was too much information to know about his daughter's relationships.

At seven on the dot there was a knock at my door, with Edward standing behind it. Lucky for him Charlie decided to go down to the reservation to visit his friends, another big baseball game on TV.

"So my dad knows," I told him. "He likes the idea, he said I'd be good for you." He was walking me to his car, he opened the door for me and waited for me to climb in before he shut it.

"Oh really, what'd you say," Edward asked as he climbed in the driver's seat, today it seemed like he wanted to find out all of my secrets and I'd give him a few.

"That we'd be good for each other," I told him after waiting a few minutes to let him come up with hundreds of ideas to freak him out.

He smiled at me and entangled our hands together, "We are, aren't we?" he seemed surprised.

It was silent, a comfortable silence until we reached the diner. Sarah wasn't working. But Mark was.

"Bella," he said as I walked in. "And Edward," he didn't seem pleased to see his cousin with his arm around me.

"Are the other's coming?" he asked, reaching for six menus.

"No, it's just us, study date," Edward smirked, he knew Mark was pissed. "Right, babe?"

"Stop playing with the poor man, two Mark, and somewhere that you're not our server," Bella said politely.

"Okay," he sighed, he wanted to put us in the busiest part of the restaurant, but instead we got the most secluded and at our table. "Your server will be out shortly."

I picked up my backpack and took out my laptop. "Three so far, probably four projects to do over vacation and I won't be here for the last week, Yay," I sighed.

"We'll get them done, now let's focus on English, what's the project again," he asked, he was so cute when he was trying to focus.

"Character analysis, that part will be easy and will take me all of five minutes, then we actually have to bring in the character, and we still have to pick a book. I was thinking, I know many actors, if we can find a movie based on a book, maybe I could make a few calls, throw a few names around," I said thinking of my friends back in LA.

"So movies based on books…The Green Mile, Forrest Gump, Field of Dreams, Psycho, Fast Times at Ridgemont High, The Chronicles of Narnia, Ordinary People, Harry Potter…"

"I know the twins!" I squealed, they came to my seventeenth birthday party.

"You know Oliver and James Phelps," he questioned.

"Yeah, they were at my party last year, I can call them up and see if they can do me a favor," we'd have the best project. All the other groups were just going to dress up like their character, I was bringing mine in.

"Hi guys, my names Bridget and I'll be your server, can I start you off with any drinks?" a petite, blonde girl asked, who was way too chipper.

"A coke," I said, ignoring her stares at my boyfriend.

"Make that two," he winked at her and I smacked him.

"Don't go flirting with girls that can't have you," I said.

"None of them can have me, apart from you of course," he smiled.

"My point exactly," I told him, heading the word document I had opened. She came back with our cokes and asked if we were ready to order, we hadn't even looked at our menus but I knew what I wanted.

"I'd like the grilled chicken salad with Italian dressing, and for you to stop flirting with my boyfriend," I said, Edward was smirking from across the table, he was enjoying this.

"I'll have the pancake breakfast," he smiled, but you could tell there was too much enjoyment in his eyes.

"Okay then," she turned away, taking the untouched menu.

"Ass hole," I muttered. "So which twin, and which book?"

"Both twins, you can't just choose one, they're a set," I loved that he knew this about the books.

"Book?"

"A collaboration of all of the books, map their growth, double the minimum length because there's two of them," he planned out.

"Okay so eight pages instead of four, good idea, plus it will give the teacher the idea that we work really hard meaning that she'll favor us above the other's," I said remembering my old tricks into becoming the teacher's favorite, well for the females.

As we worked and ate, Mark glowered from across the diner. He seemed to always be watching us no matter what he was doing, serving, standing, seating customers; he always scowled in our direction.

"I wonder if he thinks that we're faking it again," I said remembering the last time I saw Mark at a restaurant.

"That would suck, still pining for my Bella," Edward smiled, writing some more notes down off of his laptop. We had almost everything planned out and I had decided to call the Twins the upcoming weekend since the only reasonable time to call was during school hours.

"Here's your check, whenever you're ready," Bridget said, bouncing over to us with the black plastic tray holding the bill. Edward reached for it and saw the total.

"Cheapest date I've ever been on," he said.

"Before the night it over you're gonna cough up a lot more dough. Charlie's out for the night and there's a Super Wal-Mart ten minutes away," I told him as I packed my stuff back up.

"So you're a Super Wal-Mart girl, good to know. I wouldn't have pegged you for that middle class stuff," he joked, leaving a hundred for a thirty dollar bill.

"If you've ever been to Super Wal-Mart, you know the appeal," I joked, we were leaving the diner, Mark staring after us. "Bye Mark," I called, laughing at his surprised expression.

"Don't toy with the poor man, Bella, that's cruel," Edward smirked as he opened up my door, such a gentleman.

Before I got into his car I gave him the best kiss he'd ever had, so good that he felt he should push me up against his car to make it last longer, but I wasn't having that.

"Wal-Mart's calling," I pulled away, laughing at his face. He didn't want it to end.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry, that is all I can say i that I'm so sorry for not updating.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen.

-Bella's POV-

I heard Alice repeating my name as I walked down the white carpeted stairs. Rose was probably reading Vogue or Cosmo.

"Alice shut up already," the irritated Rose said.

"Bella!" Alice whined.

"Alice, shut it, I'm here," I stepped through the doorway. Alice was sitting on the floor in to the side of Rose who had her head leaning on the arm of the couch. I threw my pillow pet at Alice who giggled and put it behind her. I dropped my bag next to the couch and plopped down next to Rose.

"So girls, what's on the agenda for the night?" I asked with a mischievous smile.

"Girl stuff, Alice wants to have a real girly sleep over like with homemade facials and for us to paint each other's nails and shit. I get French manicures, I don't paint my fucking nails," Rose complained.

"We never get to do that, it's always planning and plotting; we've never had a girly-girl sleepover before, Rose!" Alice whined some more, going on about how she wished we were normal and blah, blah, blah. I soon picked up Cosmo which was next to Rose and started reading.

"Mean Girls!" Alice squealed, jumping up to put everyone's favorite movie in.

"Aaron Samuel's," I gushed, finding him to be the hottest human being on Earth…besides Edward.

"I'll take Damian," Edward said, walking in with Jasper and Emmett trailing behind them.

"Nope! No boys! This is a boy's free zone, just for us girls!" Alice yelled, getting in their faces. She had planned the night perfectly; she was not letting anyone ruin it.

"Chill babe," Jasper said, and Alice melted. "We just wanted to see if any of you girls would like something from the diner, we're hitting it up."

"Waffles," Rose announced.

"Fried chicken," I said, without looking away from the TV.

"Strawberry ice cream," Alice decided.

"And chocolate," we all said at the same time.

"Okay…"Emmett said, as if he was hiding something. I looked up to Edward.

"Tell," I said.

"What?" Edward asked, faking dumb.

"Something's going on, now tell. Why do you guys really want to get us food from the diner?" I scrutinized each other them, noticing their PJ pants, normal for a nine o'clock snack run, but something wasn't right, their attitudes we suspicious. "Tell!"

"Bella, there's nothing going on, maybe you're getting paranoid," Edward said, he was up to something, and he insulted me.

I grabbed my phone and clicked on a name I never wanted to use; "Hey Mark where's the party tonight? No, he didn't invite me; I was just going to ask him the same question. Okay, we'll be there in an hour." I hung up the phone dropping it.

"Girls, get ready, we have a party to attend, a college party," I smirked, looking straight at Edward. "Without the boys."

As we walked up the stairs, with the boys still in hearing distance I asked Rose, "Rose can I barrow you black micro-mini skirt and your over-the- knee boots?"

"Oh and Edward," I said, walking back down the stairs. "I thought we taught you in California to never cross us; maybe you'll learn now. And walking down the street shirtless is going to be nothing like what I'll do tonight," I kissed him, sharply on the mouth.

"Good luck, man." Emmett said.

Up in Rose's room I was getting ready, I had on a sweater dress, since Rose's micro-mini was being dry cleaned or just lost I wore a short shirt-dress. It was plain black, but it only came to a few inches below my ass and it cut low enough to reveal my lacey bra when I moved in the right direction. She did let me barrow her over-the-knee boots and I put on stockings to complete the outfit otherwise it would have looked trashy, and I wasn't trashy. Just a tease.

"Bye boys," we waved as we walked past the boys room all look incredibly hot in our outfits. Jasper's mouth dropped, and Emmett turned red in anger, but Edward looked content. I think he was just happy that the micro-mini hadn't made an appearance.

We were pulling into the driveway of Marc's house, the party in full swing, and still growing as all the cars pulled up. My car wasn't the only expensive one.

"Don't worry Alice, we'll be here for an hour; enough for a few pictures to be taken and a few moments of redemption, then we'll pick up our girls night right where we left off at the hotel," I told her as we got out of the car and followed the other's inside. I wasn't much of a follower, but I didn't want Mark to notice me straight away and follow me around for the night.

"If we're not back in the hotel by two, I'm pulling Bella Barbie for the rest of the school year," she threatened, grabbing a jello shot off of one of the side tables, she handed each of us one and we smiled.

"To messing with our boys," Rose raised her glass and swallowed the shot. We followed, each matching the smirks present on our faces. Who didn't enjoy getting back at your boyfriend?

We joined the actual party which was on the back patio. There was an in-ground hot tub which had more people than the fire limit allowed; a pool that was only being used by the skinny dippers and a giant stereo with the base turned all the way up that you could feel the ground shaking. Some song that I'd never heard of before was playing and it had a hip hop beat, I grabbed my girls and went into the center. We started dancing, twirling, and jumping to the beat. People cleared a space around, allowing us to dance more crazily. We just wanted to have girl fun. Not the kind of fun where we impressed everyone else, not the kind of fun where we wanted all eyes on us, not that they weren't always on us anyways, but the kind of fun that you can only share between friends, shared between a bond that no one else can understand.

"You guys look great," Mark said, wrapping arm around me, there was a friend with a video camera behind him, he was recording the party for fun; to share with everyone to remind them what they did after they got trashed on vodka and jello shots. I thought about shrugging the arm off, but I figured if Edward saw it might get my point across better. Don't hide shit from your girlfriend, you always get caught.

"Oh Mark," I swooned in an overly acting manner.

"So Bella why isn't the other half here, there isn't trouble in paradise is there?" he asked and I couldn't believe he used that cliché.

"There's always trouble in paradise, that's what keeps it exciting Mark; not that you'd understand, when was the last time you had a girlfriend, you said you were eight, I think?" I mocked.

"Baby, baby, you love me, admit it," he sounded just like Edward, but it was less attractive and more cocky.

"Oh Mark, I can't hide it any longer, you're the love of my life, lets run away and get married," I faked, gagging at the end.

"Finally," he said, then turned to kiss me.

"Oh god no," I shoved him away.

"You're not drunk enough babe," he went to hand me a shot, but took it away. "Drinking game anyone?" And damn he knew my weakness.

I looked around at Alice and Rose and they smiled, excited. "Let's do this," Rose announced.

Mark grabbed a one of his friends and the camera man and turned to the unused living room. The boys moved chairs around the couch and we sat down.

"The object of this game is to accept the most amount of alcohol, we each have someone of the opposite sex that picks the drink for you and you pick for them, the person who has drunk the most after an hour wins," Mark explained, smirking.

"Nate you can choose for Alice and Chuck you can choose for Rose, I'll choose for the lovely Bella."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I asked, staring at Mark.

He ignored me and went into the kitchen, he came out with arms full of drinks ranging from beer to vodka to tequila to chick stuff. His other friend returned with a keg and tap, and the other had two trays of jello shots, and a watermelon.

"You have everything, don't you Mark?" Alice asked, eyeing the jello shots, her favorite.

"Always, you can go first; Nate what shall she drink?"

"Shotgun a beer," he said without thinking. I knew he was testing her, how much and how fast can she intake before she gets drunk.

Alice grabbed a beer and a pen, gabbed a hole in it, then chugged. She didn't hesitate or choke; when she finished she set the empty can in front of her on the coffee table and then smiled.

"Upside down margarita," she stood up and grabbed the tequila. "You do have margarita mix, right?" she looked at Mark.

"In the kitchen, in the cabinet next to the fridge," he replied.

She returned quickly with the mix, some ice, and salt. She mixed the ingredients in his mouth, and he started choking, but it didn't leave his mouth. Rose and I giggled, thinking that if he couldn't take that he couldn't win the game.

"Pussy," Alice said as she sat down.

"You weren't exactly gentle there, princess," Nate defended, but no one was paying attention to him.

"Rose can do a fire shot," Chuck announced.

The game continued, Mark made me do a body shot from between Rose's boobs and I did it without question. We continued rivaling, I made him do a shot from between Chuck's legs. It went back and forth making each other do either impossible or unthinkable shots; we proved to each other what we could handle, we all did.

We were on our last round, Mark and I tied; I was more drunk then I planned to get, but I had to win. It was my turn.

"A body shot…or well chug," he grabbed a bottle of chocolate vodka. "From between my legs," he paused. "Naked."

"I don't cheat," I said.

"Then you lose," he said. "Okay you can keep your bra and panties on, I'll be naked."

I looked at Rose and Alice, questioning what I should do. I was with Edward, if I was half naked in front of three guys wasn't that cheating? Although I did tell him I'd get back at him for lying…

"Kick his ass," Rose answered my question.

"We didn't skip girls' night to get our asses kick by a bunch of guys," Alice challenged.

I unzipped my boots and slipped them off. "Let's do this," I accepted. I tugged off my dress and I stood in front of them with a lacy bra and matching boyshorts on. I thanked god for wearing boyshorts.

He stripped quicker than I did, and I saw that his penis was getting hard at the thought of me between his legs.

"Lay on the ground and I'll put the bottle in your mouth when you're ready; when you want to stop, grab my balls," I scowled at his idea, but ignored it. I laid on the ground with my face under his legs and said go. He quickly turned the bottle upside down and I met it halfway to start chugging. I felt the cold liquid that spilled from my chest to my face.

As I drank it burned, it intensified with every gulp, but I wasn't going to back down. It hurt so much that my eyes started to burn, my whole body started to burn, but I kept drinking. When the bottle was finally empty I rested my head on the ground, exhausted.

"She…she just…chugged a bottle of vodka!" Chuck yelled, surprised.

"We have a winner," Nate announced.

"Holy shit," Mark said, surprised and fully erect.

"Let's go girls," I said, throwing my dress back on. They weren't surprised, it wasn't the first time I've chugged vodka in front of them, it was after all my drink of choice. The burn made me forget about whatever problems I had on my mind, always.

When we made it to the hotel I had the room service, which was twenty-four hours when the owner's were present, meaning my family, bring up coffee and Tylenol and bread. But mostly coffee.

We were in the penthouse of the Cigna hotel, my great grandmother's pride and joy. It was the most prestigious hotel in the state and it was in the little town of Forks.

After showering and the arrival of coffee we started watching movies and snacking on the bread and fruit, not at all tired, just drunk.

"Dear god, kill me; Edward is leaving me with bitch and bitchette tomorrow," I groaned. Mean Girls was playing and Gretchen reminded me of Lauren.

"To write the play together?" Rose asked. "Is he an idiot, does he really think that you guys won't kill each other?"

"He said that we won't get any work done if he's there, plus he has football so it's not really a question. I hate them so fucking much. Have they always tried to be queens?"

"Since we can remember, they haven't succeeded obviously," Alice told me, sipping her third cup of coffee.

"I'll take care of Lauren, Jess just seems like she needs something to cling onto, she's not independent."

"And did you hear Mike and Tyler said no when the girls made plans with them to go to the party!" Rose gossiped.

"That may or may not have to do with the fact that I said if they showed up with Lauren or Jess I would personally cut off their balls," I giggled.

"Finally a party without them, I've been saying for years that we need to stop allowing them to come, but Alice didn't want to be too mean," Rose said, glaring at Alice.

"Don't worry when they miss this party, they'll never again question my reign, they can't."

We finished Mean Girls and Cruel Intentions then moved onto 10 Things I Hate About You, and ended with She's the Man, finishing the entire stash of coffee they brought us. The sun was rising as we finally decided to get three hours of sleep since I had to meet the bitches at ten thirty at my house.

* * *

"You owe me a big cookie," I said as Edward dropped me off in front of my house. I left my car at the hotel.

"I promise I'll be here at four with a big cookie and coffee," he kissed me sweetly. "Bella," he paused, awkwardly, he seemed scared. "I…I just wanted to say that I really like you."

I smiled sweetly, "I really like you too, Cullen; messing with you is super fun." I giggled at him.

"Bye Bella," he kissed me one last time, then walked to his car. The bitches honked as they pulled in next to him, he waved them then mouthed to me to be nice.

"Edward's leaving?" Lauren asked, walking directly into my house. "Did he finally dump your ass?"

"Well good morning to you too Lauren, of course you can come inside," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes at me. "Do you have coffee, I have a raging hangover."

"Me too," I said, pointing her to the pot sitting on the kitchen table, filled to the brim. Second pot that morning.

"So Jess, how are you?" I asked, she had been silent the entire time.

"Hung over, and exhausted; but ready to work on something other than the bitching calculus homework," I laughed, understanding. We had been assigned to complete four chapters of Calculus over vacation.

"Lets grab our coffee and our books and adjourn the living room," I walked through to the living room, plopping down on the comfy loveseat.

"Well I was working on the script and I think I have most of it written if you want to read it," I told them, opening on the document on my laptop.

"Sounds good," Jess said. They had lost their attitudes with the hangover, if only they could always be hung over.

While reading they would make comments on the line or action when they disagreed, but some of the criticism was great. They changed some lines to make sense and others to sound more like teenagers would say it.

They finished reading by twelve, it was a long script to read and revise, so we decided to order pizza. While we waited we discussed what the characters should act like. Lauren would act like a bitch so it was easy to hate her, like that would be hard. Jess decided to act like a genius, so we changed more lines to fit their personalities. I was going to act like a feisty, sweet heart so I was easy to love. Romeo we made look like a player, but I couldn't choose Tanya's character for her.

"What should we do for Tanya, I don't know her at all so I don't know what she's like," I told them, reading her unpersonalized lines.

"Bitchy," they said at the same time.

"Can she act like the know-it-all?"

"She acts like that anyways," Jess told me.

"Perfect." The pizza arrived and paid the delivery boy from the grocery allowance jar.

I still had three and a half more hours before Edward would be here to whisk me away on a date.

Three and a half.

"Why did Tanya move away?" I asked.

"They were telling people that her dad got a promotion to Alaska, but I think that she was running from something," Jess gossiped.

"Or someone," Lauren piped in, she was previously fixing her make up in her compact mirror, but these girls love gossip.

"Who?" I asked.

"Edward, Jake, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper even," Lauren said. "But I think mainly Edward."

"Edwards always been persistent to get what he wants; he won't hurt anyone, but if he sees a crack in a façade then he plays with the crack until it just breaks away. Tanya had a tiny crack that he was getting at. He was gonna win and Tanya wouldn't allow it," Jess explained.

"But everyone had something to do with it. Jake was similar, but the girls were the worst. They hated Tanya because of the lock that she held over their brother. Edward was pissed because he couldn't have her and that's why he most wanted her."

"A challenge…" I concluded.

"No, not a challenge; she was _the_ challenge," Lauren concluded.

"So you mean now I'm going to have more competition than you bitches?" I groaned.

"Don't you have a tight enough hold on your man, Bella?" Lauren asked. I don't know what it was about today, maybe that we were all too hung over to bitch, but it seemed like we were…dare I say it…bonding?

"Oh please, my hold on him is tighter than he'd ever had before," I innuendoed. And we giggled together…I felt completely confused about the day, but didn't mention it.

They left at three after we had finished the entire script and planned what we needed to pick up from Walmart. We were going to meet up there on Sunday at two and shop.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked. I knew the road, it was the highway that ended in town.

"You'll see," he said for the millionth time.

"But the road ended, there's nowhere else to go, but the woods… Oh no…we are not…no," I said realizing we were going hiking.

"But you said you were so good at it, I just figured you would have liked to show me," he laughed, seeing my terror. "Don't worry, I won't let your clumsiness get the best of you."

"I'm not clumsy," I growled.

"Yeah, you trip over your own two feet on purpose," he joked.

"Shut up," I snapped. "You really know how to get a girl angry."

"I'm sorry," he said, reaching for my hand, but I withdrew. "Hey, I'll carry you if you'd like." He smiled down at me; he reached for my hand again, and this time I didn't move.

"Fine, but you're giving me a piggy back ride the entire way there and back," I told him and watched as the road came to an end and there were patches with tire tracks on them. There was a path, and I headed towards it while Edward waited at the car.

"We're not taking the path," he stated simply, leaning against his car. He looked very attractive today. His hair was still wet from his shower and he had a navy-blue tight V-neck on with light-blue stone washed jeans and converse.

"You have got to be kidding me," I stared at him. He was heading into the thickest part of the woods.

"Come on, beautiful," he pulled me into the woods with him and kissed me, lightly. "I wanted to show you my escape."

We walked until I couldn't step without losing my balance, I felt like a child while he picked me up, and carried me on his back. I kissed his neck and cheek as he walked. He was a good boyfriend, although he tried to pull a fast one on me the other night; he treated me well. Better than any of the others. He knew me.

The sun was starting to set as I saw a patch of light threw the thick trees. I climbed off of him and walked again, faster now, towards the sun. It had been a while since the sun was in little ole' Forks and I wanted to see it, to bathe in it.

I stepped through the last bit of trees and was taken back, it was beautiful; the sun was warm on my face as I walked deeper into the circular clearing. There were flowers blooming everywhere, the smell was amazing. There was a stream on the edge and it added to the sound of birds chirping.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I laughed, loudly.

"Could anyone not like this?" I spun around quickly, giggling at my childish antics.

"I found it when I was hiking, it's been awhile since I was here last," he said, sitting in the middle. I joined him, sitting in his lap, he hugged me tightly into his chest and kissed my neck.

"It's beautiful, I can't believe Forks has a place like this," I leaned into him, smiling.

We sat in silence for a while, peacefully silent. It felt good to be quite, to be able to think. There was never any time to do that anymore. Just think, it was a rare time where I didn't have to think about some girl problem that I'd rather just forget about.

"You look happy," Edward commented. I smiled up at him, I was happy; for once in my life I didn't need to think about anything but the moment. "And beautiful," he smiled down at me.

"Don't push it," I laughed at him. But then kissed him gently, he made me happy. He wouldn't let me push away; we just continued kissing for a few minutes, smiling against each other's mouths.

"You're all that matters anymore," he told me, laying down in the grass.

"What about your family?" I asked, wondering what he meant.

"You're the most important person in my life," he stared at me, waiting for me to react. I controlled my reaction, and laid down next to him. "I don't want you to say anything," he breathed. "I don't want this to be forced."

I smiled up at him, he knew exactly what to say. I climbed on him, straddling him, and started kissing him so deeply. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but I knew what it could and would progress into, and that terrified me.  
He started to trail kisses down my neck and he pushed my tank top away, kissing my breasts. He ripped off me shirt, literally just tore it off and then unclasped my bra, all while kissing me body.

I grabbed at his shirt and yanked it up over his head. We were sitting up now and he shoved me to the ground, hovering over me. Everything he did felt like magic, his touch was perfect. I craved it. I never wanted it to end.  
I wanted to just be in that spot with Edward for the rest of my life and that's when I realized…I was falling so hard for Edward and there was no way of stopping it.

* * *

"Rose get the fuck in here!" Alice yelled, as I entered the penthouse, she was staring at me. I was wearing Edwards leather jacket since he ruined my shirt and I was trying to hold back the freak out that wanted to break out of me.

"What?" I asked, there was no way she could tell, could she? No, Jasper was the perceptive one.

Rose appeared in the doorway to her separate room and when she saw me she was about to go into shock.

"Is that Edwards?" she asked, wide eyed. Alice was unmoving on the couch, watching me.

"Yeah," I said slowly, not understanding what the big deal was. So my boyfriend gave me a jacket, it makes sense.

"He gave you his leather jacket?" she continued.

"Yeah, he ruined my shirt so he told me to take his jacket. It's not a big deal, you guys have plenty of Emmett and Jasper's stuff," although I did think we were moving really fast.

"We don't have their leathers," Alice threw at me. "When one of us gives away our leather it means one of two things; if it's to the same sex it means that they relinquish their spot in our group and the new jacket owner get's his or her spot, if it's to the opposite sex that means that they a promising themselves to that person and if they end the relationship they forfeit their spot."  
"We don't even have their jacket's Bella, and we've been dating for awhile, you and Edward are brand new still," Rose said, she wasn't angry, unlike Alice. She was just confused.  
"He just gave it to you, he didn't say anything?" Alice asked, she wanted a explanation to why Edward was so willing to give up the jacket and Jasper still hadn't given his up.

"We were back at the car and Edward had ripped my shirt, so he handed me his jacket and told me to put it on, then said I looked good in it," I didn't tell them that he ripped my shirt off.

"Where were you before that?" Rose asked.

"He took me to this meadow that we had to hike to," I explained.

"HE TOOK YOU THERE?" Alice screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried, was he now supposed to take me there?

"Don't mind her, she's just jealous; she's wanted Jasper's jacket since they started dating," Rose rolled her eyes.  
"He won't even tell us where it is, he used to just disappear for hours at a time, and then turn up at home acting like nothing happened. I can't believe he showed you; you two hated each other weeks ago," Alice spat.

"Thanks Al, don't hold back or anything," I yelled back at her. I left, slamming the door behind me.  
I wasn't sure where I was going, I just drove. When I was on the main road I knew I had to go talk to him, there wasn't a question of that, so I did.  
He was home, I saw his car as I pulled up and I cut my engine. When I walked in, no one was there, that house seemed empty, but I knew he had to be somewhere so before I went to his room, I went to Rose's and barrowed a shirt. After doing some breathing exercises, I finally knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he said, and when I walked in he looked up from his computer.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me what this meant?" I said, there was anger in my tone, but I couldn't bring myself to yell.  
"I didn't want you to freak out," he said, calmly. He seemed to be expecting this. He was standing then, walking slowly towards me.  
"So instead you sent me in to face Alice and Rose both of whom don't have their boyfriends jackets even though they've been dating for a year and we've been dating for two weeks," I was growing louder, my anger pulsing through me. "I'm not taking it."

"Why because two girls are jealous that their boyfriend won't step up their game and give their girlfriends, who we all know they want to spend the rest of their lives with, their jackets? Bella this shouldn't be about them, this shouldn't be about anyone but us," he breathed, putting a hand on my cheek. "This isn't even something you should have to think about, this was my choice, I knew what I was doing."

"You planned it from the moment you ripped the shirt," I understood, this wasn't a last minute choice. He could have given me his shirt, him being shirtless was a norm.  
"Bella I want you to have the jacket, I want you to keep it," he told me.  
"If I say no?" I asked, I didn't want to; but, how could I control what that jacket meant?

"I'm not taking it back, but I'll understand," he said, I could see the sadness in his eyes, I could see the fear. I knew what it meant to him if I had given the jacket back, he' d feel as if I didn't want a part of this relationship.  
I kissed away his pain, and then took the jacket that I was previously trying to hand him and put it on.

"Get them to give Alice and Rose their jackets because Alice is a bitch when she's jealous," I told him. He laughed at me and kissed me again.  
"Bella!" Rose called; she must have guessed where I'd go. I groaned loudly.

"Gotta face them sometime, you have a party tomorrow," he kissed me lightly, then pushed me through his door, and out of the game room. "She's up here, Rose."  
"I'm going to kill you, Cullen," I told him, but step forwards and down the stairs.  
"Bella I'm sorry," Rose said, even though it wasn't her fault.  
"It wasn't your fault," I told her.  
"Listen, Alice just isn't used to other girls getting what she wants; she wants the leather jacket, she's been waiting for it for a year now. We both have, but instead you got it. I'm completely happy for you; it's so great that Edward finally decided that one girl was good enough for him. I just also know how she feel," she told me, standing on the landing of the stairs, while I was on the forth step up.  
"I understand, but I had no clue what the jacket meant; before you guys said anything, I thought it was just a boyfriend giving his girlfriend a jacket."  
"No we get that, Alice just doesn't know how else to let her anger out."

"So instead she decided that even though I was unaware of the situation, I should take the shit for it, makes total sense," I snapped.

"I'm not saying it isn't crazy, I'm just saying that Alice isn't used to other girls getting what she wants," Rose concluded.

"Thanks, but I really think Alice should be here to apologize or explain herself," I said, still angry.  
"Yeah, and she thought it was best to mope in her hotel room," Rose said. "But seriously, you might want to think about letting her off the hook, it kills her that she doesn't have the leather."  
"I think about it. I'll be back at the room later tonight," I told her. "I just have some more stuff to pick up for the party tomorrow, plus I have to go grab my dress and stuff for tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight," Rose waved and was back out the door and in her car.  
Not five minutes after Rose left and Edward and I decided to watch a movie did Jasper walk it.  
"You didn't!" Jasper yelled when he spotted his leather on me.  
"I swear to god if he gives me shit too I'm going to strangle you with this, Edward," I yelled in aggravation.  
"You're turn," Edward told Jasper.  
"But…man, you just ruined it for the both of us, you stupid prick," Jasper whined.  
"Grow some balls and give Alice the jacket so she can stop bitching at me for it," I stared daggers at him.  
"She's that mad?" he asked.  
"She just made it seem as though she didn't approve of Edward and I dating," I told him, I wasn't really angry at her for that, it was that I had to take all of the blame even though I didn't know what the jacket meant.  
"Damn it Edward, couldn't you have warned us or something?"  
"Yeah because I run all of my life changing decisions by you, I need your approval alright…" he said sarcastically. I laughed at the thought, then kissed him. I really just wanted to spend all of my time kissing him.  
"Get a room," Jasper shot at us.  
"Grow some balls," I replied.


	18. Chapter 18

I know! I know. I suck, I got that. But guess what, this update means I've actually completed the story. I have it all written down (not typed fully, but written). So you know what that means? I just type it out and make the outfits and boom, UPDATE. It will be so much faster now.  
The reason this took so long is that I moved; from Connecticut to California and this was my move. My families with me, but I pushed this. I hate it, but it needed to happen. I'm going to college next fall out here and I thought this change was necessary. But so it was hard to type with all the moving going on, I wrote a lot down, but not so much typing. Now I'm relatively settled and I can type every night. (Don't expect an update every night, more like weekly, or biweekly).  
Okay, so enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen.

I walked out of my room, in my dress that was a black corset that flared out at the hips in light maroon satin. I had picked it up in California and I knew exactly when to wear it.  
I had a maid set up everything for the party so when I was done getting ready the lights were in place; the food and drinks littered all of the open table spaces. Katy Perry was scheduled to show at about midnight, when the party was sure to be in full swing.  
Alice and I had avoided each other all day, purposely. I didn't want to talk to her at the moment unless she was willing to give a full apology. Rose hadn't taken a side and she wasn't going to, she just hung out in the living room until it was time to get ready.  
There was a knock on the door and I answered it, knowing it was the boys since the party was scheduled to start at ten and it was nine thirty.  
"Hey," I said when I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper in front of me looking hot. Edward had on a black dress shirt and dark jeans with his converse; Emmett had on a light blue dress shirt with dark jeans and Nike's that matched his shirt; and Jasper had on dress pants and a dark green polo to bring out his eyes.  
"You look…" Edward couldn't finish his sentence.  
"Hot," Emmett could finish the sentence.  
"Why thank you," I curtsied. I let them in and Jasper and Emmett went to find their women.  
"Have you talked to her?" Edward asked.  
"Nope," I told him, trying to act like I didn't care.  
"Come on Bella, just try to talk to her," Edward pleaded.  
"Why the hell should I, so we can get into another fight and she can degrade our relationship? No thanks, I'm perfectly fine without it," I crossed my arms firmly in front of me.  
"But she just doesn't know how it feels and she wants to know," he tried to reason.  
"Doesn't excuse her," I shot at him. "I'm done fighting you; I'm not talking about it anymore. She has to make the first move and until then, I'll continue to act like she doesn't exist," I sat down on the couch and grabbed a jello-shot. "To not giving a fuck," I raised my glass at him with a smirk.  
He gave up, and sat next to me. He didn't take a shot, or toast with me, but he kept his mouth shut and that's all I wanted.  
"You missing music," Edward commented.  
"Plug you iPod into the speakers over there," I pointed to the sound equipment in the corner that was connected to speakers all around the penthouse.  
At ten fifteen a large group of people showed up, and by eleven the penthouse was full of our guests. Alice came out of her cave when the first round of guests appeared, but she didn't say anything to me.  
Edward and I decided to go in the hot tub on the terrace with Rose and Emmett. Instead of putting on a bathing suit, we just stripped down to our bra and underwear.  
"Bella truth or dare?" Rose shot, after finishing the last of her tequila.  
"Dare," I answered quickly, there was no question.  
"I dare you to take off your bra," she told me. And I unhooked it, throwing it to the ground outside the hot tub.  
"Emmett truth or dare," I asked.  
"Truth," he chose.  
"Is it truth that you have an erection right now?"  
"True," he said, no embarrassment or anything. We were all very comfortable with each other in that department.  
"Rose truth or dare," Emmett said.  
"Truth," she answered, warily.  
"Is it true you want to touch my cock right now?"  
"Definitely true; Edward truth or dare?"  
"Dare," he answered, bored.  
"I dare you to make Bella cum," Rose giggled. I looked at her, not scared or angry, just surprised.  
"No problem, she'll be screaming my name before you know it," he said boasted.  
"We'll see about that," I challenged.  
"Emmett truth or dare," I asked as Edward was sucking my neck while playing with my clit. He had pulled my panties down all the way and spread my legs apart. I let a moan escape me after I asked.  
"Dare," he said jaded, he didn't care that Edward was feeling me up.  
"I dare you to play with Rose until you both cum," I just wanted to get their attention on something other than us so I could play with Edwards's huge dick.  
"Excellent," he wagered his eyebrows at me as I moaned some more.  
As soon as their attentions were on each other I grabbed Edwards's dick through his boxers. He sucked harder on my neck and rubbed my clit harder and faster. I heard Rose moan next to me and I silently thanked her for this experience.  
Suddenly, Edward lifted me onto the ledge of the hot tub and started licking my pussy.  
"Oh god," I sighed. His tongue felt amazing, and I was once again reminded of the hold he held over me.  
It didn't take long for me to start to wither and shake at the pleasure and felt myself orgasm. "Oh yeah, Edward," I practically screamed in pleasure.  
"Holy shit," I slid back into the hot tub. "That felt so good."  
"Well you know me, always good at making you cum," he joked. I sat on his lap, straddling him and I could feel his dick rubbing up against me.  
"You're turn," I said, seductively. I started rubbing myself against him, then I trailed my hand down his body until I was at my favorite part of the male anatomy.  
Rose was moaning in the background, louder and louder until she finally cam and she directed her attention towards Emmett.

* * *

"Holy shit," hot tub sex is the best. I told Rose as we climbed out and out our underwear back on. Rose and I didn't want to ruin our dresses so we went to grab sweatshirts from out rooms. I purposely grabbed Edward's leather, and Rose grabbed Emmett's letterman's jacket.  
"I can't get over how sexy you look in that," Edward said, he was only wearing his pants.  
"Are you sure it's not my missing pants?" I asked, and he laughed at me.  
"Maybe a little, but it's mostly the jacket," I laughed and kissed his cheek.  
"Guys leather jackets are much more comfy than girls," I pointed out.  
"And they make you look much more sexy," he whispered in my ear.  
"You're doing well with the sucking up strategy," I laughed.  
There was a knock at the door that other people answered and they were met with Katy Perry. He walked in with a few guys that were her guitarists. Her hair was black, back to her normal color, and she had on jeans and a corset, I told her to dress comfy. That was Katy Perry's comfy.  
"Hey Bella!" she squealed when I could her.  
"Hey chica, how was your tour?"  
"Just a normal tour, boring during the day, but fun at night," she joked, and I laughed. I didn't bring up her relationship problems even though several people around us were trying to. "What should I play first?" she asked.  
"I kissed a girl," I told her, it was one of my favorite songs.  
I pulled Edward to where the "dance floor" had been created and started dancing with him. I was screaming the lyrics she was singing into the mic and at one point she pulled me up with her.  
After she started to sing Thinking of You.  
"Bella," Alice said. I had partially forgotten that we were fighting.  
"Yeah," I said trying to keep my good mood.  
"Can we go talk?" she asked, and I nodded and followed her to hallway, with a glance back at Edward who was smiling at me.  
"Look, um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know you didn't understand the meaning of the jacket, I just used you to exert my anger towards Jasper on," she said, quickly. "I really am sorry," she said, meeting my eye for the first time."  
"It's okay," I said. I didn't want to hold a grudge, Alice is my girl.  
"Really?" she squealed, then jumped on me in a huge hug.

"Come on, let's go dance," I pulled her back into the room and found Edward and Jazz talking.  
"They were fighting over the stupidest-Oh hey guys," Edward smiled.  
"Boy I will cut you," I said, jokingly, then dragged him back to where we were dancing.  
"You're a good person," Edward said. I faked a heart attack, I had never been told that before. "Stop it, you are, you're sweet too. And nice," he told me.  
"Shut it, if it gets out that I have a heart I'll never keep my reign as queen," I joked.  
"You're funny too, and fun to be around."  
"Stop it!"  
"You're perfect," he told me, I kissed him. Needing to feel our shock that had become familiar to me. I giggled against his mouth.  
"Oh come on, you've already gotten into my pants, you don't need to try so hard," I joked. He smiled at me weakly.  
"I mean it, Bella, you are perfect."  
Rose decided, at that moment, to grab me and Alice and dance together for "Hot n' Cold". We were grinding on each other screaming the lyrics, having girl fun. Katy motioned for us to come to her and we joined her in singing one of our favorite songs.

* * *

I stood with Edward and his football friends who were all talking about the upcoming season that they were already practicing for. I tore myself away to search for a beer that hadn't been drunk, spit in, or spilt. I walked to the closed off kitchen, pushing the swinging door and I saw Jake sitting on the counter drinking one of my beers from my private stash in the back of the fridge behind the crap beers.

"Well hello, you look lovely tonight. Is that Edward's jacket?" he asked taking a gulp of the beer.

"I don't remember inviting you here, Jake, so I hope you do take it personally when I tell you to leave," I crossed my arms and leaned against the stainless steel fridge.

"But we had so much fun at our last party. Don't you remember, you loved the way I felt inside you; you screamed my name?"

"The last time you were inside of me, Jake, I was fourteen." He looked surprised that I knew we didn't fuck. "But we all know I can be a whore when I'm drunk."

"Baby are you drunk now, because I'd love to show you what a whore you can actually be?" he pressed himself up against be and whispered in my ear.

"My sexual appetite was already satisfied for the night, better luck next time," I winked shoving him away from me and grabbing the beer he had put on the counter.

"Too bad I heard Cullen's really bad in the sack," he crossed his arms over his chest and had a proud smile on his face.

"Aw, you must have him confused with yourself."

"Want to find out just how 'bad' I am? I can assure you it'll be worth your while," he winked at me.

"My memory is quite good, Jake, and you suck," I smiled at him. "Now this has been lovely, but my guests are waiting for me and security is waiting for you. Bye-bye now, Jake," I waved goodbye. Edward was walking in to the kitchen when I turned to leave.

"Well hello, boyfriend," I kissed him long and hard for Jake's sake.

"That was the perfect greeting," he smiled at me and put his arm around me.

"What a lovely couple," Jake mocked us.

"Hey man," Edward said casually.

"Sup Cullen, I see you're with Bella now. Funny how last time we talked you said she was the biggest bitch you know."

"I was just mad that she turned me down," he looked at me and smiled.

"Aw, you complained about me at the party because I didn't want to be your girlfriend, that's adorable," I patted his cheek, mockingly.

"But not you are my girl so there's nothing to complain about," he pulled me in for a long kiss.

"You two really have a thing for your PDA," Jake pushed himself from the counter and grabbed another beer.

"Take the cheap stuff, Jake, I wouldn't want to waste my stash," I told him, he smiled at me and took a cheap one because Edward's here.

"Don't forget we have a man-date tomorrow at eleven," Edward told him.

"At Starbucks, right?"

"Yeah," Edward nodded.

"See ya," he said as he left.

"Since when are you dating my ex?" I asked, backing him into the counter.

"We're not dating we just go on man-dates once a month because we've known each other for years. Why, are you jealous?" he smirked, pulling me against him.

"I just don't like him, we fought a lot in LA; it was like a competition."

"It's just once a month," he pointed out.

"Okay," I said. "But Jake always has an agenda, no matter what, especially when I'm around."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let him or anyone else hurt you, Bella," he leaned down to kiss me gently, and I smiled against him. It felt so good to be with him.

* * *

"They're gonna be here soon," I whined. I tried to shove him out my window since my dad was down stairs.

"But we have hours before I have to pick up Tanya from the air port," he tried to pull me back to my bed.

"You cannot be here when Jess and Lauren get here," I reminded him.

"Fine, but what about a shower together," he wiggled his eye brows.

I laughed probably too hard at him before really making him leave. "Come on Edward, you have to go so I can really get ready, and you have to leave for the air port."

"Fine," he pouted. "Kiss," he leaned in from the window to kiss me. I surprised him by putting my cheek against his moth.

"Bye Edward," I waved as I went to grab some coffee before they arrive.

When they got here we all hopped in my car and went to Wal-Mart.

"Tanya comes back today," Jess mentioned.

"And Edward's picking her up," I told them, faking enthusiasm.

"Which you're not too happy about," Lauren caught on.

"I mean I don't think he's going to cheat," I received looks of disbelief. "But she is the challenge that he never won."

"Bella if I was you I would have gone to the air port to make sure he stayed loyal. I mean did he even ask anyone to go with him?" Jess asked. I started to think, he didn't bring anyone else…nor did he ask me, but then again I was already busy.

"No, Jake was originally going, but Edward didn't want him to," I told them thinking about how it was strange.

"Text him," Jess handed me my phone. I had parked the car in the parking lot of Wal-Mart.

"And make it something sexy so he remembers why he wants you," Lauren said.

I looked at the blank text box and thought of something to say but nothing came to mind.

Bella: Hey, you know that shower you were asking for so badly, your bathroom at midnight.

"Usually I'm better at this," I confessed. I grabbed my purse and stepped out of the car. My phone beeped with a response.

Edward: I can't, the football players are having a night at James' house. Tell Lauren and Jess the cheerleaders will be there too.

"Well I guess you'll be seeing my boyfriend more than me tonight," I said as we grabbed carts.

"Football night to start off the season," Lauren asked. "Tanya's idea, it's so the team and squad can get reacquainted and party."

"Last year two girls got preggers," Jess added.

"Thanks Jess," I said as Lauren elbowed here. "Come one guys, we have to shop for the stuff I didn't order online." We dropped the topic and didn't pick it up until we were at Starbucks because he cancelled our day date.

Edward: I'm on my way, but Tanya wants something to eat. I'll have to cancel our day date. I'll make it up to you.

Bella: Okay.

"And now I've been cancelled on," I said exasperated. We sat on the leather couches in the corner of Starbucks with our coffee. "He cancelled on me. I don't care who this chick is, I don't get cancelled on."

"Tanya crawls into people's lives and then steps all over them. She's a bitch. No one likes her, we just deal with her because otherwise she fucks with you," Jess said.

"Then why does Edward want her, she sounds awful?"

"She said no to the lovely Edward and that, no matter what, became the challenge he had to win."

"I know, but is she even pretty?" I asked them, seeming way to vulnerable.

"In a slutty way, she's a strawberry blonde," Jess said as if that had meaning.

"And Edward likes them all…"I trailed off; I wondered what to do. I don't have these problems when I'm single. I don't get jealous.

"Bella's jealous," Lauren announced in triumph.

"I just want to go to bed now," I frowned at them, sipping some coffee

"Nope, you aren't sleeping while Edward spends the day with Tanya," Lauren told me.

"Let's get her drunk," Jess piped in.

"The alcoholic," Lauren laughed.

"Get me drunk right now before I do something stupid like call him."

"To your house!"

"To my house after the package store," I announced.

Three hours and three bottles of tequila later, I was drunk. After bottle number three I decided it was time to sing "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus in my bra and they decided to record it. Then Edward showed up while I was singing the chorus, on my coffee table, into a wooden spoon, in my bra and jeans, while I'm drinking a rather large margarita.

"Oh hey, Eddie," I said sipping my drink to hold in laughter.

"I called you like six times," he said.

"Sorry, I was kinda having fun. Did you know that tequila is really yummy?"

"How much have you had?" He asked, he was angry at me.

"Um a lot; Lauren and Jess are getting me drunk while you hang out with Tanya all day and night," I smirked, I knew more than he thought.

"Actually I was coming over to surprise you with a picnic."

"Oh," I looked at the ground, I was starting to feel very dizzy like the room was spinning, but it stayed still in my head.

"But now you're too drunk for that…"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't sit by the phone and wait for you to call," my stomach flipped in a bad way. "Maybe you should just go."

"I guess I should," he said then turned to door. As he did that I felt the content of my stomach travel up my esophagus and I ran for the bathroom and hurled my face at the toilet. I puked until bile was coming up. I felt my hair get pulled out of my face. I expected Lauren or Jess to be there, but Edward was kneeling next to me. He gave me a damp wash cloth to wash my face and help with the nausea.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have cancelled, I shouldn't have gone in the first place," he said; he pulled me against him.

I leaned into him. "I'm sorry for getting jealous," I apologized.

"Just out of curiosity, what made you jealous in the first place? You don't mind when I talk to girls."

"She was the challenge you never won," I told him. I shut my eyes and willed myself to stay awake, but the nausea made that impossible.

"Not the only one," Edward muttered as I fell asleep.

I woke up in my bed with ibuprofen, a teddy bear, and a note on my bedside table.

_"I hope the Tylenol helped. I bought the teddy bear while I waited at the air port, I thought it was cute for you. Enjoy. I'll call you around ten tonight. I'll see you tomorrow for filming, beautiful._

_-Edward_"

Ten at night was two hours away. I decided to pass the time by going through my long overdue email, with over two-hundred emails. It was a very slow way to pass the time, but eventually ten did come with no call. Nor at eleven, or twelve, or one, and by two I said fuck it and went to sleep. I didn't dare call him, he said he'd call me at ten and he didn't. He was in trouble and holding my hair while I puked wasn't going to fix it. However when I woke up at six and he was sleeping next to me it did fix it. I snuggle against him which must have woke him up.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you last night," he mumbled and kissed my cheek.

"That's alright, this is better," I mumbled back to him. We fell asleep together.

My alarm woke us up at nine, causing us to get up. We showered together, taking much longer than expected because of fun activities.

"So I meet Tanya today," I said as I put my jeans on.

"She's really not that bad, you just have to give her a chance to," he paused trying to come up with the right phrase. "Grow on you, I guess."

"I don't want to give her a chance, no one likes her, not even Lauren. Why should I have to give her a chance when she's already a bitch to me," I asked as I finished getting ready.

"Just try to keep an open mind; please Bella, for me?" he asked.

"Fine," I agreed. We waited down stairs for them as we read over the script a little more.

After fifteen minutes I heard Lauren's KIA Sol pull in the drive way. Three girls stepped out of the car, and next to Tanya (or so I guess it was Tanya) Jess and Lauren looked very conservative; hell Jess looked like a nun next to Tanya. Tanya had on super short-shorts, golden heels, golden jewelry, and a sheer tank top that was almost entirely unbuttoned with nothing underneath.

"It just slammed shut," I told Edward as we watched the girls walk to my front door where we waited.

"What did?" he asked, confused.

"My open mind."

I greeted the girls I knew, and Edward introduced Tanya.

"So this is the girlfriend Bella I've heard so much about. Funny, I thought you were prettier in your tabloids," she smiled, an obviously fake smile.

"So this is slut I've hear so many complain about?" I shot. "Funny, I knew you'd be this ugly." I walked into my living room and sat on the couch grabbing the extra script.

I heard Edward chuckle in the background. Jerk, he wanted me to keep an "open mind" about the bitch.

"So here's the script," I handed it to her. "You're playing the nurse, which we changed to friend. You're the gossip queen. Lauren is playing Tybalt, my cousin, she dies by the hand of Edward, the loveable playboy."

"'Cause that's a change from everyday," she snorted.

"Tanya, girlfriend," Edward pointed at me.

"Oh right, you're a one woman man now, well that's weird," she made a face of disgust.

"Get used to it," I snapped. "Lauren is a bitch, Jess is nice, and I'm the lovable bitch."

"Forget the lovable part," Tanya muttered.

"Your comments are going to stop now," I said to her.

"And if they don't?" she challenged.

"Trust me, I'm the last person you want as your enemy," I told her, looking her dead in the eye. She held her glare at me.

"Ladies can we get back to the project; although, it is nice for Bella to dislike someone more than me for a change," Lauren smiled.

"Jasper and Emmett are helping too, they should be here soon; as well as Alice and Rose. So that's the jist of what's going on. We've had time to memorize our lines, but you haven't so I've had cue cards made. Plus we'll be doing a lot of improve, just stay in character. We weren't able to customize your lines as well."

"So I act as if I know everything about everyone," she asked.

"If it's gossipy, yes."

"Bella, darling, your directors are here!" Alice said with a fake sophisticated accent.

"Finally, we've been waiting to start, after all a movie without a director takes no direction," I joked with her.

"Hey Lauren, Jess," Alice waved to them, she then noticed the two-hundred pound slut in the corner. "Tanya, how nice it is to see you again, I hope you don't plan to stay long."

Alice being mean to someone? Wow, I was surprised she didn't just put on a smiley act.

"Don't worry, Alice, I'll be here until graduation," she smiled at Alice.

"Where is Rose?" I asked Ali.

"Jazz, Em, and her are getting the camera equipment out of the car."

"And why aren't you helping?"

"I'm the director, I don't help!" she acted very offended.

"Of course not, why would you?"

"Thanks for all the help, Al," Emmett said sarcastically carrying in a ton of equipment that looked confusing for me.

"I brought the make up in, isn't that hard enough?"

"Alice has prepared a large amount of make-up, hair products, and wardrobe for filming," I explained.

"Yeah right, I'm not letting that pixie near me, she'll turn me into a clown," Tanya scoffed.

"No one calls me pixie unless I say they can," Alice snapped at her. "Damn right you'll be a clown, but that's not much different from what you look like right now."

Many insults were exchange, especially during the make-up part, but eventually we chose the outfits, did our hair, and looked the part for filming. It took us almost all day and night but we finally finished the project except for editing. Tanya's part became minuscule when we realized that she would rather spend her time bitching than gossiping. I told her to read the cue cards that Rose held, and that was it.

At one point in the filming, when Edward and I were meeting, she came up and said that he was too good for me and that I should kill myself. That didn't go over well. Lauren was very entertained that Rose, Ali, nor I insulted her the entire time.

Edward, Jazz, and Emmett stood back when a moment erupted that Tanya made someone want to hit her. We had so many bitch fights on camera I thought of how I could use them against her, and that time would come. Most of the fights had Tanya insulting someone, then being attacked by all the other girls. We had finally found a common enemy, Tanya.

* * *

AN: Tanya seems like a real witch with a B, doesn't she? Well remember the outfits are on my Polyvore site on my profile. You should really see Tanya's; I nicknamed her the golden slut but Polyvore told me the PolyBot was sad for that word so I changed it to hoe.  
Okay, well, review!


End file.
